


DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO

by narutinachan



Series: DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, hermandad de los Guerreros dragones originales, spoiler manga capítulo 105++
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trata sobre el pasado de Zeno desde la perspectiva de los otros guerreros dragones de la primera generación, y más tarde sobre ellos viendo la vida de Zeno desde el cielo y descubriendo la verdad detrás del poder de Ouryuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dificil decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos.  
> Este es mi primer fanfic largo sobre Akatsuki no Yona. Espero que os guste.

Guen se asomó discretamente por la entrada al santuario del rey Hiryuu, y frunció el ceño al encontrarse con la imagen que, desgraciadamente, se había vuelto habitual desde hacía algunos días.

Abi se encontraba abrazado a la tumba de su antiguo rey, desplomado descuidadamente en el suelo y con los ojos vendados. Parecía una marioneta rota a la que habían cortado los hilos. No se había movido de allí desde que regresaron. Por lo menos ya no lloraba, pero eso simplemente podría ser porque se había quedado sin más lágrimas que derramar.

Guen apretó los puños, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por contener su impotencia y su ira. Su sangre de Hakuryuu estaba ardiendo en sus venas. Apenas podía reprimir las ganas que tenía de despedazar algo, de dar rienda suelta a sus poderes de dragón y arrasar con todo a su paso.

El único motivo por lo que no lo hacía era que no podía perder la compostura él también, bastante tenían con lo que tenían. Tenía que mantenerse entero.

Miró durante unos minutos más a su hermano dragón en silencio. Debatiéndose entre si acercarse a él o no. Pero consolar a la gente nunca había sido su fuerte, y mucho menos en el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Así que volvió a cerrar la puerta del santuario, para después apoyar su frente contra ella y soltar un suspiro de frustración.

-Seiryuu sigue ahí, ¿no?

Guen se sobresaltó por la repentina voz y miró a su derecha para encontrarse con Shuten recostado contra la pared a pocos metros de él, con su lanza en la mano y una pose aparentemente despreocupada.

En otras circunstancias Shuten se habría reído de él por no haberle oído llegar, y se habrían insultado el uno al otro hasta terminar destrozando esa parte del castillo en medio de su estúpida pelea.

Pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con expresión grave. Conscientes de que las cosas no podían seguir así y debían tomar una decisión para tratar de resolver su situación.

Desde la muerte del rey Hiryuu todo se había complicado.

El príncipe aún era demasiado joven para reinar, de modo que la reina se estaba encargando de todo hasta que él pudiera hacerlo. Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a gobernar, de modo que la fuerza del reino recién formado y aún inestable se había debilitado. Había revueltas por todas partes del reino y sus enemigos estaban aprovechando la ocasión para atacar.

Los guerreros dragones se habían mantenido defendiendo el reino de Kouka, pero con tantos frentes abiertos no daban abasto. Además de que la edad, inevitablemente, les iba pasando factura. Ya no eran tan fuertes como cuando entraron al servicio del difunto rey Hiryuu.

Todo esto había causado que la reina tuviera que firmar numerosos tratados de paz y concesiones a los nobles en un intento por mantener al reino en pie.

Aunque con esas medidas se resolvieron gran parte de los problemas, aún quedaba otro asunto que afectaba directamente a los guerreros dragones. El resto de los reinos tenían envidia de que tan solo el reino de Kouka tuviera el poder de la sangre de dragón concedida por los dioses, y habían comenzado a intentar capturarlos en un intento por hacerse con su poder.

Los guerreros dragones habían salido airosos de varios intentos de secuestro, pero al final se les terminó la suerte. Unos días antes habían capturado a Abi. Guen y Shuten se habían apresurado en rescatarlo, pero cuando consiguieron hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde.

Era cierto que Abi estaba vivo, pero lo que sea que le hubiesen hecho le había dejado en ese estado tan deplorable parecido al de un muerto en vida. Ninguno de ellos había tenido el valor de preguntarle lo que le había pasado exactamente, pero cuando se acordaban de su estado en el momento en el que lo encontraron se hacían una idea bastante aproximada, y casi era mejor que no supiesen los detalles. Sino, no sabían si iban a poder conformarse con tan solo matar a los secuestradores, como ya habían hecho, o si arrasarían completamente al reino vecino responsable.

Guen se esforzó por apartar esos vengativos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba. Los guerreros dragones, que antes garantizaban la seguridad Kouka, se habían terminado convirtiendo en el motivo detrás de las guerras del reino. Los demás países no iban a desistir en sus esfuerzos por hacerse con su poder, menos ahora que uno de los intentos de secuestro había tenido éxito. A partir de ahora aquello se podría convertir en una guerra de todos contra Kouka para luego repartirse entre ellos el poder de los dragones.

Tenían que terminar con todo esto ahora antes de que les estallara en la cara. No querían que los esfuerzos de toda su vida y su amado rey Hiryuu fueran por nada. Aunque desgraciadamente solo veían una solución, y esta no le gustaba nada.

-¿De verdad es necesario que nos marchemos del castillo? – se preguntó Guen con tono resignado, aunque ya sabía de sobra la respuesta.

-No te repitas, Hakuryuu – espetó Shuten -. Lo hemos hablado montones de veces. Es el único modo de cortar el problema de raíz.

-Es patético que nosotros, los guerreros dragones elegidos por los dioses, tengamos que terminar así – se lamentó con tono amargó -. Si cuando entramos por primera vez en el castillo Hiryuu, recibidos con respeto y alabanzas, alguien me hubiese dicho que al final nos íbamos a ver obligados a huir de aquí como ratas me habría reído en su cara. Que patético.

-Todo lo bueno al final se termina. Parece mentira que aún no lo sepas. Deja de ser una nenaza – se burló Shuten, ganándose una mirada asesina de su compañero  -. Además no es tan malo. Ya estaba cansado de estar atado a este castillo y obedecer órdenes de todo el mundo como un esclavo. Prefiero ser libre para ir a donde quiera. Este castillo me asfixia, sobre todo desde…

Shuten no terminó la frase, pero no era necesario para que su hermano dragón lo entendiera. El mismo Guen se había sentido fuera de lugar en el castillo desde que el rey Hiryuu murió. Después de todo su objetivo desde que habían recibido la sangre de dragón había sido proteger a Hiryuu. Sin él, nada parecía tener sentido. Lo único que los había atado allí era preservar su legado.

Ahora la situación política del reino se había estabilizado con las alianzas, y al príncipe le faltaban solo unos pocos años para poder reinar. El único motivo real que quedaba para las guerras era hacerse con el poder de la sangre de dragón. Si ellos desaparecían ya no tendrían motivos para seguir peleando. Además de que Abi tampoco parecía querer seguir luchando. Marcharse y permanecer en el anonimato hasta que su poder fuera de nuevo necesario parecía lo más lógico.

-Pero aún queda otro problema – habló Guen en tono serio -. ¿Qué crees que pensará él al respecto?

Shuten bufó molesto, sabiendo se sobra a quién se refería.

-Aunque no lo parezca es un adulto. Cuando sepa lo que hemos decidido él verá lo que hace. Tenemos motivos para tomar esta decisión, así que tendrá que entenderlo…

-¿De quién habláis? – intervino una voz cerca de ellos sobresaltándolos. Guen se giró para encontrarse a su espalda a un despreocupado Zeno con una sonrisa burlona, que cargaba una bandeja de comida -. He logrado sorprender a Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu. Mis habilidades de sigilo están mejorando.

-Yo nunca tengo la guardia baja, inútil – intervino rápidamente Shuten -. Si acaso es Hakuryuu el que está perdiendo facultades con la edad.

-En tus sueños, Ryokuryuu – espetó Guen lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Ambos se insultaron el uno al otro a la vez que se retaban con la mirada. Esto hizo que no se fijaran en el leve tinte de tristeza que hizo bacilar la sonrisa de Zeno por unos segundos.

-No me habéis respondido – intervino el rubio interrumpiendo su sucesión de insultos tratando de parecer ofendido - ¿De quién estabais hablando?

Ambos volvieron a prestarle atención al recién llegado, para después volver a intercambiar una breve mirada entre ellos. Como si se estuviesen poniendo de acuerdo sobre quién le respondía. Al final fue Guen quien lo hizo:

-Hablábamos de Seiryuu. No podemos dejar que siga así. Tenemos que convencerlo de que salga del santuario de Hiryuu y siga adelante. Nos estamos planteando seriamente la posibilidad de sacarle a rastras de ahí. Aunque le duela debe dejar de encerrarse en sí mismo o no se recuperará nunca. Si sigue así va a terminar enfermándose. Hay que hacer que lo entienda.

Zeno se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos con una expresión serena  y no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Guen no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante su mudo escrutinio. Porque aunque el rubio parecía un completo despistado la mayor parte del tiempo, había ocasiones en las que creía que este se daba cuenta de más cosas de las que parecía. A veces le daba la impresión de que podía ver directamente su alma con esos penetrantes ojos zafiro. Por un momento creyó que se había dado cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo, pero entonces le sorprendió una vez más cuando repentinamente volvió a su fachada despreocupada.

-No hay que apresurarse – aseguró Zeno con una amplia sonrisa -. Solo necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que le ha pasado, estoy seguro de que si le dejamos tranquilo unos días más terminará saliendo por si mismo. Seiryuu es fuerte, saldrá adelante. Además, yo no voy a dejar que se enferme – levantó los brazos resaltando la bandeja de comida que traía -. Le estoy alimentando, y luego le traeré una manta para que no pase frío esta noche porque parece que va a nevar.

-¿Tu le has estado trayendo comida todos estos días? Pensaba que se negaba a comer – se sorprendió Guen.

-Si se lo traen los sirvientes no come. Pero parece que si lo hago yo no se atreve a decir que no. Seguro que es porque le gusta cómo cocino – exclamó entusiasmado.

-¿Tu sabes cocinar? ¿Desde cuándo? – intervino Shuten conmocionado -. O aún más importante, ¿realmente es comestible? Si intoxicas a Seiryuu va a ser peor.

-Eres malo Ryokuryuu. Yo jamás haría eso. – Zeno frunció los labios formando un puchero ofendido -. Además cocinar no es tan difícil. Deberías intentarlo.

-Yo no tengo tiempo para perderlo en esas tonterías.

-Ya basta – espetó Guen, lanzándole una mirada cabreada a Shuten. Este bufó molesto, pero sorprendentemente le hizo caso y se puso a hacer girar su lanza en sus manos de forma distraída. El peliblanco se giró de nuevo hacia Zeno y le sonrió cálidamente -. Gracias por cuidar de Seiryuu. Me avergüenza reconocer que yo nunca he sido bueno en ese tipo de cosas – no pudo evitar que su voz se tiñera de frustración.

-No te preocupes Hakuryuu. Seguro que Seiryuu lo entiende – le consoló el rubio con una sonrisa conciliadora -. Además, quiero cuidarle. Yo no puedo pelear y no pude ir con vosotros a rescatarle – su sonrisa se tornó en una expresión atormentada a la vez que bajaba la mirada a la bandeja de comida que sostenía –, así que me alegra ayudarle ahora. Aunque solo pueda hacer cosas pequeñas como esta.

Guen apoyó las manos en los hombros de Zeno, y este levantó la mirada sorprendido por su repentina acción.

-No te infravalores – le reprendió con una expresión severa -. Por algo somos cuatro guerreros dragones y no solo uno. Cada uno de nosotros tiene sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Tú estás haciendo por Seiryuu algo que nadie más puede hacer. Estoy seguro de que si Hiryuu siguiese con nosotros estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Así que sigue cuidando de Seiryuu por favor. Te lo encargo.

Zeno no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa que esbozó fue tan luminosa que Guen se sorprendió de no quedarse deslumbrado. Se sintió satisfecho de que su hermano dragón lo hubiese entendido.

-Pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, Ouryuu idiota – intervino Shuten burlón, pero sin negar lo que el otro guerrero había dicho.

-Eres malo, Ryokuryuu – se quejó Zeno, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -. Me voy con Seiryuu. Nos vemos.

Se despidió el rubio para después abrir la puerta y entrar dentro del santuario.

La puerta permaneció entre abierta, de modo que Guen pudo ver cómo el menor de sus hermanos se dirigía a Abi dando leves saltitos alegres, con el suficiente cuidado como para que no se derramara nada de la bandeja que llevaba. Se detuvo cuando llegó al lado del peliazul y se sentó a su lado. Pero, en vez de darle la comida inmediatamente, apartó la bandeja a un lado y comenzó a hablar animadamente con su hermano dragón.

Desde donde estaba Guen no podía oír sus palabras, pero casi podía jurar que vio cómo una leve sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Abi mientras le escuchaba. No pudo evitar alegrarse inmensamente por ese simple hecho. Según pasaban los minutos estaba claro que Zeno era el único que hablaba y el peliazul se limitaba a escucharlo, pero ese leve gesto le convenció de que el siempre luminoso Ouryuu era el único que podría sacar a su hermano del pozo de desesperación en el que se encontraba. No tenía duda de que lo haría.

Con esos pensamientos en mente y una sonrisa satisfecha cerró la puerta para dar a sus hermanos la intimidad que necesitaban. Pero las palabras de Shuten hicieron que su sonrisa se borrara para volver a adoptar un semblante serio:

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Ouryuu? ¿Por qué no le contaste que vamos a dejar pronto el castillo?

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho tu? – replicó molesto.

El peliverde no respondió y simplemente apartó la mirada y bufó.

Ambos permanecieron en un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos. Hasta que finalmente fue Shuten el que lo rompió:

-Antes o después habrá que decírselo. Aunque algo me dice que ya lo sospecha. Ouryuu no es tan idiota como parece, después de todo.

-Tienes razón – concordó Guen. Ambos ya habían hablado varias veces de lo que pensaban sobre la aparente actitud despreocupada de su hermano dragón -. Pero será mejor que esperemos a que Seiryuu se recupere un poco antes de decírselo. Es mejor que nada afecte al ritmo de su recuperación y así él también podrá dar su opinión al respecto. No pasará nada por retrasar nuestra marcha unos días. Además tengo algunos cabos que atar antes de marcharme del castillo. Tú también tienes asuntos pendientes, ¿no?

Shuten volvió a bufar molesto, pero asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan molesto? – se lamentó el peliverde, para después voltearse y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo con pasos perezosos, dando por zanjada así la conversación.

Guen suspiró resignado por los pésimos modales de su hermano dragón y también comenzó a caminar mientras se planteaba irse a entrenar un poco para despejar su mente. Pero detuvo su paso sobresaltado cuando llegó a sus oídos un pequeño estruendo que venía de dentro del santuario Hiryuu, aunque se relajó enseguida cuando inmediatamente después pudo escuchar la estruendosa risa de Zeno a través de la puerta.

Guen sonrió y murmuró a nadie en particular:

-Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sean molestos, seguro que les voy a echar de menos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo y ya tengo varías ideas para el futuro.  
> La idea de este fanfic me surgió pensando sobre qué pensarían los demás dragones originales si pudieran ver lo que hacía Zeno desde el cielo. A partir de ahí la idea fue evolucionando, y aunque voy a terminar escribiendo eso, decidí añadir antes unos pocos capítulos de cuando aún estaban vivos y se van dando cuenta de pistas sobre el poder de Zeno, aunque no descubran la verdad hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde. Y aunque haya empezado la historia en este punto, seguramente pondré varios flash backs sobre el pasado según vaya creyéndolo oportuno.  
> Voy a ir añadiendo capítulos a este fanfic de forma irregular, según me venga la inspiración, ya que no quiero dejar de lado otras ideas que tengo para futuros oneshots y ya me he comprometido a hacer algunas continuaciones de mis fanfics cortos. Pero todo llegará. Seguramente la rapidez con la que lo actualice dependa de la aceptación que tenga la idea, puede que incluso al final lo deje como un oneshot.  
> En fin, dadme vuestra opinión al respecto. Este fanfic puede llegar a ser bastante largo o quedarse en otro fanfic corto. Aún no lo sé.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis otros fanfics o traducciones.


	2. Reflexiones

La reina no se molestó en intentar ocultar su consternación ante la decisión que terminaban de comunicarle los cuatro guerreros dragones. Los cuales permanecían arrodillados respetuosamente ante el trono en el que ella se encontraba sentada.

-Entiendo vuestros motivos. Pero, ¿de verdad no hay ninguna otra solución?

-Si la hay no la encontramos, majestad – le respondió Guen cortésmente -. Si a usted se os ocurre alguna otra posibilidad, estamos dispuestos a escucharla.

La reina suspiró pesadamente, y se tomó unos segundos para meditar. Aunque en el fondo sabía que por mucho que pensara no encontraría una mejor opción. Si los guerreros dragónes habían llegado tan lejos como para hacerle una petición formal, era porque estaban convencidos de que no había otra salida.

-Mi difunto marido, el rey Hiryuu, confiaba ciegamente en vosotros. Siempre habéis hecho honor a esa confianza, incluso después de que él fuera llamado al descanso eterno– no le pasó desapercibido el modo en que se les entristeció la mirada a los guerreros ante la mención de su antiguo maestro -. De modo que si habéis tomado esta decisión, no seré yo quién me oponga a ella. Os dejaré marchar sin objeciones si es eso lo que deseáis, porque también os habéis llegado a ganar mi aprecio y respeto.

-Muchas gracias majestad – respondieron todos al unísono a la vez que le hacían una respetuosa reverencia.

-Yo no quiero que se vallan – todos se sobresaltaron por la repentina interrupción y se giraron para ver al pequeño príncipe de apenas diez años asomado por la puerta que daba a la sala del trono con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yak-Shi, ¿qué te he dicho sobre espiar en las reuniones? – le reprendió su madre, tratando de ser severa pero sin llegar a conseguirlo del todo.

-No pueden irse – continuó el niño sin prestarle atención, intentando contener sus lágrimas -. ¿Quién me enseñará a manejar la espada?

-Hay un montón de guerreros en el ejercito que estarán encantados de instruirle, príncipe – respondió Guen tranquilamente al obvio pretexto para retenerles.

-No son tan fuertes como vosotros. Yo quiero que Ryokuryuu-sama me enseñe a manejar la lanza también – insistió tercamente.

-Con todos mis respetos príncipe, yo no tengo paciencia como para enseñar a niños llorones.

Todos los presentes casi pudieron oír el pequeño corazoncito del príncipe romperse con sus palabras burlonas, pero este contuvo las lágrimas en un mudo intento por mantener su dignidad.

-Cuidado con esa bocaza, Ryokuryuu. No le faltes al respeto al príncipe – le reprendió Guen con una mirada feroz.

-Solo he dicho la verdad.

-Lo lamento mucho alteza – se disculpó Guen azorado ante la reina, dando a Shuten por un caso perdido. Si no había cambiado todavía no iba a hacerlo ya a esas alturas.

-Está bien, no os preocupéis – habló ella en tono conciliador. Acostumbrada ya a esas situaciones después de años conociendo a los guerreros dragónes -. Yak-Shi, acércate.

Este hizo lo que le pidió sin decir una palabra y sin atreverse a mirar a los guerreros. Cuando estuvo en frente de su madre, ella le hizo un gesto indicándole que se sentara en su regazo y él volvió a obedecer sin más. Obviamente aún estaba avergonzado por su anterior arrebato.

-Yak-Shi – comenzó la reina con un tono cariñoso que solo utilizaba con su hijo -. Hay veces en las que hay que tomar decisiones difíciles, aunque no nos gusten. Yo tampoco quiero que ellos se vayan, pero si les obligamos a quedarse aquí en contra de su voluntad ellos serán infelices por nuestro egoísmo. ¿Lo entiendes?

El pequeño asintió, aunque aun tenía un puchero de disconformidad en el rostro.

-Yo no quiero que ellos estén tristes, pero les voy a echar de menos.

Todos sonrieron tiernamente por sus palabras y su madre la acarició cariñosamente la cabeza.

-Nosotros también le extrañaremos, príncipe – intervino Guen, seguro de que hablaba en nombre de sus demás hermanos también -. Seguro que se convertirá en un gran rey. Siendo hijo del gran Hiryuu no podría ser de otra forma.

Yak-Shi se sonrojó feliz y algo avergonzado. Pero asintió solemnemente aceptando sus palabras. Se despidió de los guerreros dándoles un leve abrazo, que incluso Shuten aceptó a regañadientes, y se marchó de la sala del trono volviendo a dejarles solos.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias por haber aceptado muestra petición alteza – habló Guen retomando el tema original -. Si no tenéis nada más que decirnos, nos gustaría retirarnos para anunciar al resto del castillo nuestra partida.

-Solo una cosa más – intervino la reina, presintiendo que esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a ver a los guerreros dragón -. Por vuestra seguridad, es mejor que nadie del castillo sepa a dónde vais, ni si quiera yo misma. Pero por favor, cuando os establezcáis en algún sitio hacedme llegar una nota simplemente diciéndome que os encontráis bien. Os deseo todo lo mejor. Gracias por todo.

Todos agradecieron sus amables palabras con una sonrisa y se inclinaron levemente.

-Os deseamos lo mismo alteza. Cuídese – dijo Guen como despedida, para después encaminarse a la salida de la sala.

Guen miró discretamente a Abi de reojo, para asegurarse de que este no tenía ningún problema en seguirle. Pero nuevamente se sorprendió al comprobar la soltura con la que este se movía, aún con los ojos tapados. No habían conseguido que se quitara esa venda de los ojos y apenas hablaba, pero por lo menos ya había decidido poner fin a su encierro en el santuario Hiryuu y marcharse del castillo con sus otros hermanos. No cabía duda de que se recuperaría del todo. Era fuerte, tal y como había dicho Zeno. Cuando pensó en su hermano menor, se dio cuenta repentinamente de que quién no le seguía era él. De modo que se detuvo y se volteó para buscarle con la mirada, descubriendo que el rubio no se había llegado a mover de su lugar en frente de la reina.

-¿Qué sucede Ouryuu? – le preguntó sorprendido, y los otros dos también se detuvieron preguntándose qué pasaba.

-Tengo que tratar un asunto con la reina – respondió simplemente Zeno, mirándoles por encima del hombro con una sonrisa indescifrable -. Adelantaos. Ahora os alcanzo.

Todos le miraron extrañados, pero finalmente asintieron y abandonaron la sala para dejar al rubio a solas con la reina.

Guen espero a haberse alejado unos metros de la puerta antes de expresar sus dudas en voz alta:

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Ouryuu?

-Es cierto que está más raro que de costumbre, y eso ya es decir – concordó Shuten -. No ha abierto la boca, ni siquiera con todo el alboroto del príncipe, y ahora viene con que quiere hablar a solas con la reina. ¿Es que no podía hablar igual con nosotros delante?

-¿Estará relacionado con nuestra marcha del castillo? – preguntó Guen, dándose cuenta repentinamente de que Zeno no había llegado a decir nada al respecto. No se había negado ante la idea cuando se lo habían contado a él y a Abi, pero tampoco había confirmado que estuviera de acuerdo abiertamente. Tampoco dijo nada cuando todos estuvieron hablando de los lugares que querían visitar cuando se fueran. Tuvo ganas de golpearse a si mismo con su garra de dragón por no darse cuenta de ello en su momento -. ¿A alguno de vosotros os ha llegado a decir lo que tiene planeado hacer cuando se valla del castillo o algo parecido?

-Ni una palabra. Aunque tampoco es que ese idiota y yo hablemos demasiado – respondió Shuten rápidamente.

-¿Y tu Seiryuu? – se giró a mirarle y este se limitó a negar en respuesta. Guen frunció el ceño molesto -. Maldita sea. Ouryuu nunca se ha callado lo que piensa, por eso he bajado la guardia con él.

-Sí, de hecho suele hablar de más – concordó Shuten -. A saber lo que se le estará pasando por esa cabeza de idiota.

Los tres pasaron unos segundos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Sorprendentemente para los otros dos, al final fue Abi el que habló con un pequeño susurro:

-Ouryuu nos oculta algo.

Era la primera vez que oían la voz de su hermano desde el secuestro, pero los otros dos decidieron pasar por alto ese hecho de momento y concentrarse en la información que les había revelado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nos oculta algo? – preguntó Guen serio, mirando al peliazul fijamente.

Abi permaneció en silencio. La tensión entre los tres fue aumentando según pasaban los segundos hasta que al final fue Shuten el que explotó exasperado:

-No puedes lanzar la piedra para luego esconder la mano, Seiryuu. Escupe de una vez lo que sabes.

Guen le lanzó una mirada amenazante al peliverde. Reprendiéndole silenciosamente por haber levantado la voz a su hermano cuando este aún estaba en un estado emocional delicado. Aunque no contradijo sus exigencias, porque él también ansiaba conocer lo que Seiryuu sabía.

Abi les miro a la cara alternativamente, mientras parecía debatirse sobre si hablar o no. Ambos casi podían jurar que este les miraba directamente a los ojos a través de la venda, haciendo que se preguntarán de nuevo cuánto limitaba ese trozo de tela su visión realmente. Pero ese hecho pasó a segundo plano cuando finalmente el peliazul comenzó a hablar:

-Estos últimos días he estado la mayor parte del tiempo con Ouryuu. Él me ha hablado mucho, y también he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar…

-Ve al grano Seiryuu, me aburres – espetó Shuten impaciente.

-Cállate y déjale que se explique, Ryokuryuu – le reprendió su hermano dándole un leve capón en la cabeza.

En otro tiempo, Abi se habría quejado también por su falta de modales, pero ahora lo único que hizo fue continuar como si no le hubiesen interrumpido.

-Me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas sobre el comportamiento de Ouryuu en las que antes no me había fijado, y cuando le pregunté sobre ello me contó algo que me hizo sospechar. Ocurrió hace un par de días.

 

oooooooooooooooooo

 

_Abi se encontraba, como ya resultaba habitual, en el santuario del rey Hiryuu. Zeno le estaba acompañando, pero en ese momento se encontraba arrodillado en posición de rezo en frente de la tumba del rey mientras murmuraba plegarias en lengua antigua._

_Zeno le había contado que antes de beber la sangre de dragón había sido sacerdote, y que le gustaba rezar por el alma del rey Hiryuu todos los días. A Abi no le molestaba, de hecho le resultaba relajante escuchar un rato ese armonioso murmulló en vez de la habitual voz fuerte y chillona del rubio. Pero desde hacía algunos días había algo que le había comenzado a inquietar._

_A pesar de tener los ojos vendados su visión era bastante buena, de hecho creía que era casi tan nítida como la visión humana que tenía antes de conseguir los ojos de Seiryuu. De modo que podía darse cuenta de la extraña mirada que Zeno le dirigía a la tumba de Hiryuu mientras rezaba. Podía distinguir una gran cantidad de emociones en ella: tristeza, nostalgia, frustración, melancolía… Pero había otra emoción, aunque al principio no podía percatarse de qué era. Al final, había determinado que era algo parecido a la expectación, como si estuviese esperando algún tipo de señal que le diera un mensaje. ¿Acaso estaba esperando que los dioses hablaran con él, como había oído que podían hacer otros sacerdotes? ¿O tal vez…?_

_-¿Estás tratando de hablar con el rey Hiryuu? – pronunció la pregunta en voz alta inconscientemente, y se arrepintió de que esas palabras salieran de su boca cuando su hermano detuvo su rezo repentinamente para mirarlo totalmente impactado -. Lo siento – se disculpó sin saber muy bien por qué. Tan solo tenía la sensación de que había dicho algo que no debía._

_Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mirándose el uno al otro hasta que, para sorpresa de Abi, el rubio comenzó a reírse._

_-No te disculpes. No has dicho nada malo – le aseguró cuando consiguió calmar sus carcajadas -. Tan solo me ha sorprendido lo perceptivo que eres. No debí subestimar los ojos de Seiryuu. O a lo mejor soy yo el que es demasiado transparente._

_-Entonces, ¿tengo razón? – se atrevió a preguntar, después de comprobar que no le había molestado._

_-La verdad es que… - Zeno hizo una leve pausa y volvió a mirar la tumba. La profundidad de su mirada atormentada impresionó a su hermano, que nunca le había visto con una expresión así; de modo que esperó en silencio hasta que él mismo decidiera continuar -: El día antes de que el rey Hiryuu fuese llamado al descanso eterno, yo le hice una pregunta. Pero él nunca me contestó – suspiró pesadamente y su mirada se tiñó de resignación -. Tal vez fue porque no se atrevió, o puede que creyera que era mejor que yo descubriera la respuesta por mí mismo. No lo sé, y me temo que nunca lo sabré._

_Abi tuvo la tentación de preguntar algo más al respecto, pero al final no se atrevió. Continuaron unos minutos más en silencio, que se le hicieron eternos, hasta que al final Zeno retomó sus rezos haciendo que sus murmullos volvieran a flotar por la estancia. Cuando terminó volvió a hablarle con su alegría habitual y a contarle cosas triviales que habían ocurrido durante los últimos días en el palacio, como si su seria charla anterior nunca hubiese sucedido. Por su parte Abi no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse aliviado o preocupado por este hecho._

 

ooooooooooooooooooo

 

-¿Qué fue lo que le preguntó Ouryuu al Rey Hiryuu? – preguntó Guen meditabundo.

-Ya te ha dicho que no lo sé. No me atreví a preguntarle.

-Entonces tu historieta no nos ha servido de nada. ¿Para eso me haces perder el tiempo? – espetó Shuten con tono despectivo. Los otros dos le miraron con expresión acusadora, pero este mantuvo su actitud altiva, a pesar de que sabían que en realidad también le interesaba el asunto aunque se negara a admitirlo -. ¿Y de todos modos que tiene eso de trascendente? Todos hablabamos con el Rey antes de que muriera, y estoy seguro de que a todos nos llegó a guardar más de un secreto. A mí el primero. ¿Quién no tiene trapos sucios? Y ese ridículo Rey, a pesar de tener esa cara bobalicona, se acababa enterando de todo -. Los otros no pudieron negar sus palabras -. No es extraño que a Ouryuu le quedara algún asunto pendiente con él. Después de todo nos abandonó de una forma muy repentina. Pero eso no quiere decir que se trate de algo especial o trascendental. Ni que esté relacionado con sus últimas decisiones. Ouryuu siempre ha sido una persona simple y fácil de leer. Nada hace pensar que pueda tener un secreto más importante que cualquiera de los nuestros.

-Te equivocas – le interrumpió Abi -. Si algo he aprendido sobre Ouryuu en estos días, es que es un experto en ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

-Y él nunca ha sido como nosotros. Desde el principio ha sido especial – añadió Guen -. Todos nosotros ya éramos expertos combatientes antes de convertirnos en guerreros dragones. Así que cuando vi a Ouryuu por primera vez, siendo como era apenas un chiquillo que no había presenciado una batalla ni agarrado un arma en su vida, pensé que se trataba de una especie de broma. ¿Por qué habían elegido a alguien como él para ser un guerrero dragón? – ninguno replicó nada. Todos se habían preguntado eso más de una vez -. Eso se podría haber solventado con un buen entrenamiento y un poderoso poder de dragón. Pero encima le concedieron un poder aparentemente inservible para combatir, y, por si fuera poco, el Rey se empeñó en mantenerle alejado del campo de batalla.

-Era tan patético que no sabía si reír o llorar – añadió Shuten con tono burlón -.Un guerrero elegido por los Dioses que terminó viéndose obligado a esconderse detrás de aquel a quien debía proteger. Si me hubiese pasado a mí, habría terminado acabando con mi propia vida para no soportar semejante humillación.

-Es cierto que parece no tener sentido – continuó Guen después de lanzarle una leve mirada asesina a su hermano dragón por sus insensibles palabras -. Pero me cuesta creer que el Dios Dragón Ouryuu hiciera algo tan aparentemente irracional e irresponsable. Se supone que se tomaron todas esas molestias para proteger a su hermano Hiryuu. No me creo que no hubiese otro guerrero en el reino lo suficientemente capaz para servir al Rey Hiryuu como para que se viese obligado a elegir a Zeno por descarte. Y además no molestarse en darle un poder lo suficientemente efectivo en combate.

-¿Y si nos lo hemos planteado mal desde el principio? – volvió a hablar Abi, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Guen curioso.

-Siempre hemos tendido a infravalorar a Ouryuu porque no es un guerrero como nosotros y ni siquiera tiene el potencial para llegar a serlo. Pero, ¿y si no era eso lo que estaba buscando el Dios Dragón Ouryuu cuando le eligió? ¿Y si estaba buscando otro tipo de cualidades desde el principio? También siempre dimos por hecho que Hiryuu había perdido sus poderes de dragón al descender de los cielos porque no mostraba ninguna habilidad extraordinaria en el combate. Pero la verdad es que siempre tuvo algo especial. Era capaz de ver el lado bueno de todas las personas, incluso de sus enemigos. Era extremadamente empático. Por eso él fue el único que pudo unir a todas las tribus de Kouka en un solo reino. ¿Y si en el caso de Ouryuu es lo mismo?

-Deja de divagar, no te entiendo.

-Deja ya de interrumpir a los demás Ryokuryuu. Deja que se explique.

-Para proteger a Hiryuu eran necesarios de guerreros que lucharan por él. Eso es lo que fuimos nosotros. Ganamos guerras que ayudaron a Hiryuu a alcanzar su objetivo. Pero ¿y si los Dioses Dragones quisieron darle al Rey algo más que fuerza bruta? Después de todo, cuando los Dioses nos dieron nuestro poder nunca nos llamaron guerreros dragones, si no hermanos dragones, su otra mitad. Dijeron que debíamos proteger a Hiryuu y serle leales, pero nunca dijo que debíamos hacerlo combatiendo – Abi apretó los puños como si se estuviese esforzando por contener sus emociones, por su parte sus otros dos hermanos comenzaron a comprender a dónde quería llegar -. ¿De verdad Ouryuu no hizo nada por Hiryuu? ¿De verdad podemos decir que es un inútil? ¿Que se trata de un error de los Dioses? La verdad es que durante mucho tiempo yo pensé eso, y ahora siento que siempre he estado ciego a lo verdaderamente importante, a pesar de haberme jactado de tener los mejores ojos del mundo. Nunca me di cuenta de por qué el Rey Hiryuu nunca apartó a Ouryuu de su lado. A pesar de que quería protegerle, mantenerle alejado del campo de batalla, nunca lo hizo. Siempre le mantuvo a su lado, aunque lo más sensato hubiese sido dejarle atrás. Pero lo hizo porque en realidad también le necesitaba. Ouryuu era el único que podía animar al Rey en sus momentos más oscuros. Cuando se cuestionaba sus objetivos o sus métodos, Ouryuu siempre estaba allí para hacerle ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, para sacarle del pozo. Como me ha ayudado a mí durante estos últimos días, como nos ha estado animando siempre a todos aunque no nos diéramos cuenta – los otros dos no pudieron negarlo porque era cierto. El siempre sonriente Zeno siempre había puesto el bienestar de los demás por delante del suyo. Dejando de lado sus miedos y preocupaciones para apoyarlos. Siempre sonriendo y pendiente de los demás, tanto que a veces incluso resultaba molesto -. Pero, ¿y si ese no era el único propósito que tuvo el Dios Ouryuu al elegirle? ¿Y si hay algo más? Siempre que preguntábamos a Hiryuu sobre el poder de Ouryuu cambiaba de tema. ¿Qué es lo que Hiryuu sabía y nos ocultaba? ¿Qué es eso que le preguntó Ouryuu que nunca respondió? Siento que todo está relacionado de alguna manera. Pero no consigo verlo, y es frustrante.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, mientras todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Sea lo que sea, Hiryuu se llevó el secreto a la tumba – espetó finalmente Shuten -. Y dudo que el idiota de Ouryuu nos vaya a decir nada si no se lo dijo entonces al cabeza de pájaro. Así que es una pérdida de tiempo seguir pensando en ello. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora mismo.

Sus dos hermanos le miraron irritados por lo bruto que era siempre con cualquier cosa que decía. Aunque en el fondo tuviese algo de razón.

-Es cierto – concordó Guen a regañadientes -. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Ya hablaremos después con Ouryuu sobre sus intenciones. Ahora mismo tenemos que dar la noticia sobre nuestra marcha al resto del castillo.

-Y algo me dice que se van a poner realmente molestos cuando se enteren – aseguró Shuten con el ceño fruncido y expresión de fastidio -. ¿Por qué tenemos que lidiar con esto? Ya tenemos el permiso de la Reina, que es lo que necesitábamos. Ya se enterarán de nuestra marcha cuando ya no estemos aquí.

-Por una vez en tu vida Ryokuryuu, no te haría daño ser un poco sensato y responsable y hacer las cosas como es debido – le reprendió Guen -. Ya que es lo último que vas a tener que hacer en el castillo, por lo menos ten la decencia de dejar todo bien zanjado. Y no se te ocurra escabullirte y dejarnos todas las explicaciones a Seiryuu y a mí, que te conozco.

Shuten bufo molesto, pero no se quejó más y simplemente reemprendió su marcha por el pasillo hacia el patio del castillo. Donde ya estaría reunido la mayor parte de los habitantes del castillo esperando su anuncio.

Guen le siguió al instante después decidido. Pero Abi se quedó atrás, mirando la puerta de la sala en la que Zeno y la Reina estaban reunidos. Tuvo muchísimas ganas de usar su poder para ver lo que estaba pasando al otro lado y así poder leer sus labios para saber de qué estaban hablando. En los últimos años se había convertido un experto en eso. Pero estaba en contra de sus valores morales espiar una reunión entre su Reina y su hermano menor. Así que se contuvo y se apresuró a seguir a sus otros dos hermanos.

Ya le preguntaría a Zeno después sobre ello.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado. Reconozco que en el capitulo no se ha dicho nada nuevo ni que no se supiera, y que seguramente habrá resultado bastante monótono. Pero como en este fic trato de poner la historia que ya sabemos desde otro punto de vista creí necesario dejar claro lo que los demás dragones pensaban de Zeno en ese momento. En el próximo capítulo ocurrirán más cosas y será más entretenido, lo prometo.  
> También quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dado vuestro apoyo dejándome Kudos. En serio, muchas gracias, así me dan más ganas de seguir con este proyecto.  
> Sin más que decir, nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	3. Motivos ocultos

Comunicarles su decisión a los demás miembros del castillo estaba siendo tan molesto como vaticinaban desde un principio. Todos habían entrado en pánico, como si les hubiesen comunicado que iba a llegar el fin del mundo. Les estaban avasallando con constantes preguntas y réplicas. Tanto, que Shuten y Guen no pudieron guardarle rencor a Abi por haber abandonado la reunión en cuanto el ambiente había comenzado a caldearse. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo solo, y lo delicado que era su estado emocional, era lo más sensato que podía haber hecho. Pero eso les dejaba solos a ellos dos para dar todas las explicaciones, y ya se les estaba acabando la paciencia.

Aún después de dar por terminada la reunión les seguían abordando grupos de descontentos, que les exigían que se replanteasen su decisión.

-Escuchad – se hizo oír Shuten con un grito por encima del barullo. Por esta vez Guen no le replicó por su falta de delicadeza -. Poderes como los nuestros no son innecesarios en esta era. Debéis tomar al príncipe como vuestro líder y construir un nuevo país…

-Pero el príncipe aún es demasiado joven – le interrumpió un hombre desesperado -. Necesitamos el poder de los cuatro guerreros dragones para luchar contra las rebeliones.

Los demás le dieron la razón. Guen estaba a punto de intervenir para apoyar a Shuten y reivindicar su decisión, pero se le adelantó otra voz por detrás de la muchedumbre:

-Yo me quedaré – todos se giraron para comprobar que se trataba de Zeno -. Me quedaré aquí y protegeré a todo el mundo, así que no tenéis que preocuparos.

Guen y Shuten estaban tan sorprendidos que de primeras no acertaron a decir nada y no pudieron hacer nada más que mirarle sorprendidos, tanto por su repentina intervención como por sus palabras. Todos los demás, por su parte, parecían escépticos sobre si deberían creer o no sus palabras. Después de todo, no confiaban mucho en las habilidades de combate de Zeno, que hasta ahora para ellos habían sido inexistentes.

Zeno se mantuvo solemne e impasible ante su escrutinio. Se descolgó el medallón dorado que tenía colgado del cuello y se lo mostró a todos, antes de continuar hablando con una determinación y seguridad que nadie le había visto mostrar antes:

-Los Cielos le regalaron este medallón de dragón a Hiryuu, y él me lo dejó a mí –. Todos los habitantes del castillo parecieron impactados ante su revelación, excepto Guen y Shuten que ya lo sabían de primera mano -. En otras palabras, yo soy el que debo asegurarme de que se realice la voluntad del rey, y me encargaré de transmitiros la voz de los Cielos.

Los habitantes del castillo parecían estar cautivados por el medallón de dragón, mientras murmuraban cosas como “Eso es del Rey Hiryuu”, “Voluntad de los Cielos” o “Medallón de dragón de los Dioses”

-Mientras pueda oír la voz de los Cielos, la paz se mantendrá – continuó Zeno con el mismo tono solemne -. Todos tendréis una vida pacífica que nunca será perturbada, porque yo me aseguraré de que todos aquellos que traten de causar problemas reciban un castigo de los Cielos.

La gente rodeó al rubio, algunos de ellos estaban llorando de la emoción, mientras trababan de tocarle a él o al medallón de dragón. Ya no les quedaba ninguna duda y todos parecían tan aliviados, no paraban de darle palabras de agradecimiento.

-Por favor Ouryuu-sama, conviértase en nuestro sacerdote – alcanzó a rogar uno de ellos.

-Claro – aseguró este por su parte, sin dudarlo ni un instante -. De hecho, acabo de solicitarle eso mismo a nuestra Reina, y ha aceptado de buen grado que me haga cargo del puesto.

Todos se mostraron aún más eufóricos ante la noticia, y le rodearon más estrechamente haciéndole preguntas y reclamando su atención.

Por su parte Guen y Shuten seguían mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos anonadados. Encajando una revelación tras otra sin saber aún cómo deberían reaccionar.

¿Qué era eso de que se iba a quedar en el castillo y se iba a convertir en sacerdote? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a ellos antes? ¿Por qué había mantenido sus intenciones en secreto hasta ahora? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Ouryuu, tú… - alcanzó a empezar a decir Shuten, siendo el primero en salir de su estado de shock. Pero las palabras volvieron a abandonarle cuando Zeno se giró a mirar a sus dos hermanos y les sonrió.

No era su típica sonrisa tonta y despreocupada, sino una extrañamente tranquila y solemne, como si les estuviese diciendo con ese simple gesto: “No os preocupéis, sé lo que estoy haciendo”.

Por un segundo dio la impresión de que tenía una sabiduría y madurez mayor de la que aparentaba. Como si él fuera el mayor de todos sus hermanos y no al revés.

Pero al instante después la muchedumbre volvió a exigir la atención de Zeno, y la expresión de este volvió a cambiar, transformándose en una de despreocupada cordialidad, mientras les decía alguna que otra palabra para tranquilizarles y responder a su entusiasmo.

Ambos siguieron mirando cómo la multitud alrededor de Zeno fue aumentando según se iba corriendo la noticia, de modo que incluso llegaron a perderle de vista en medio de todo el gentío.

-¿Qué piensas de esto, Hakuryuu? – preguntó finalmente Shuten.

-No lo sé. No lo sé – reiteró este completamente anonadado. Porque aún no había podido procesar ese giro de los acontecimientos.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

-¡¿Qué Ouryuu ha hecho qué?! – espetó Abi, después de que sus dos hermanos le comunicaran la noticia, tan impactado que alzó la voz por primera vez desde su secuestro.

-Ya lo has oído, Seiryuu. ¿O es que ahora también te has puesto tapones en los oídos y por eso no nos oyes? – le respondió oscamente Shuten, claramente pagando con él la frustración que él también estaba sintiendo.

Guen se volteó listo para reprenderle una vez más por su falta de sensibilidad. Pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo, ya que Abi siguió hablando, haciendo oídos sordos de su puya.

-¿Por qué no lo ha consultado primero con nosotros? ¿O por qué no nos ha adelantado sus intenciones al menos? Y si es cierto lo que dijo de que ya le había pedido permiso a la reina para ser sacerdote, ¿desde cuándo lo lleva planeando?

-Nosotros nos estamos preguntando lo mismo – le cortó Guen, sin intención de ser irrespetuoso, pero casado de oír una y otra vez las mismas preguntas que no paraban de dar vueltas por su cabeza.

-Ese idiota de Ouryuu, siempre haciendo lo que le da la gana – rezongó Shuten por su parte -. Pues que haga lo que quiera, como si me importara…

-Claro que te importa, animal – le cortó Abi, que parecía haber recuperado parte de su carácter explosivo por la conmoción -. Así que deja de hacerte el duro, porque nadie te va a creer.

Shuten bufó en respuesta, pero no lo negó. Por su parte Abi miró a su alrededor, como solía hacer antes cuando usaba sus poderes para buscar algo en la distancia, aunque ahora tenía una venda que obstruía su visión. Pero eso no parecía ser un inconveniente para él, ya que poco después se acercó a la ventana más cercana, que iba a dar al jardín interior, y habló determinado:

-Ahí está. Más le vale tener una buena explicación para todo esto.

Sin decir nada más, se encaminó apresuradamente hacia la salida del salón de su zona privada del castillo, donde le habían ido a informarle sus dos hermanos en medio de su descanso.

Los otros dos tampoco le dijeron nada, y simplemente le dejaron irse, para después acercarse a la ventana por la que había mirado antes Abi.

Allí, en medio del jardín, pudieron ver a Zeno con el príncipe, él cual parecía entusiasmado y lleno de felicidad mientras se colgaba de la mano del dragón amarillo. Sin duda, también se había enterado de la noticia y no cabía en sí de gozo de poder conservar con él al menos a uno de los cuatro dragones. Aunque se tratara de Zeno, que supuestamente era el más débil de ellos.

Abi enseguida hizo su aparición, dirigiéndose con pasos rápidos y determinados hacia su hermano menor. Cuando estuvo frente a Zeno le dijo algo que Guen y Shuten no alcanzaron a oír, pero por su lenguaje corporal y la reacción de Yakshi, que se escondió parcialmente detrás del dragón amarillo, les quedó claro que sus palabras no debieron ser muy refinadas o educadas. Estaba claro que la situación que estaban viviendo le estaba robado a Abí su habitual compostura.

Aunque Zeno no parecía muy intimidado, ya que se limitó a sonreírle despreocupadamente, como era habitual en él, y después le dirigió unas palabras a Yakshi, quien aún se mantenía pegado a él. El niño asintió ante sus palabras, obviamente contrariado, pero a la vez resignado, y se alejó de los dos dragones después de hacer una reverencia para despedirse.

Abi dijo algunas cosas más, o más bien gritó, ya que podían oírle levemente desde donde se encontraban. Pero Zeno mantuvo su sonrisa a la vez que hacía gestos pidiéndole que se tranquilizara y respondiéndole algo. Abi bufó, obviamente disconforme, pero se dio la vuelta para volver por donde había venido con Zeno siguiéndole los talones.

Guen y Shuten se alejaron de la ventana, al deducir que sus hermanos iban a su encuentro y esperaron a que llegaran. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que a los pocos segundos la puerta del salón en el que se encontraban se abrió, dejando ver a un molesto Abi y a un sonriente Zeno.

-Muy bien. Ya estamos todos – espetó Abi nada más entrar, girándose a mirar al rubio -. Ahora habla.

-Lo haré. Lo haré – reiteró este con su habitual despreocupación a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de él -. No es necesario que te alteres tanto, Seiryuu. Aunque me alegra verte otra vez lleno de energía.

-No cambies de tema – le reprendió el dragón azul, pero el leve rubor de sus mejillas dejó claro que le habían afectado sus palabras.

-Eso, mejor ve al grano, Ouryuu. No tenemos todo el día para perderlo con tus estupideces – le apoyó Shuten, siendo una de las pocas veces en la que esos dos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

-Lo que está claro es que lo primero que tenemos que hacer todos es relajarnos – intervino Guen, tratando de mantener un poco el orden -. Esta conversación va a ser larga, así que será mejor que nos sentemos.

-Sí, sentémonos y comamos algo. Me estoy muriendo de hambre – le tomó la palabra Zeno y se escabulló hacia los sillones. Los demás no pudieron hacer nada más que suspirar pesadamente y seguirle.

Cada uno de ellos se acomodó en uno de los mullidos asientos individuales que conformaban la estancia y que estaban rodeando a una pequeña mesa. Por su parte el rubio se siguió moviendo de un lado a otro como si buscara algo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo ahora, Ouryuu? – preguntó Shuten al límite de su paciencia.

-Busco un poco de té y pastelitos. ¡Aquí están! – exclamó contento, a la vez que sacaba lo que había mencionado de un pequeño mueble.

-¿Desde cuándo hay dulces en mis aposentos? – no pudo evitar preguntar Abi, obviamente desconcertado.

-Desde que yo los puse ahí – le respondió este con una sonrisa traviesa mientras preparaba cuidadosamente el té.

Abi hizo un gesto de exasperación, pero a la vez de resignación. No podía quejarse, después de todo había sido Zeno el que se había encargado de sus tareas mientras él había estado “indispuesto”.

-Espero que no hayas dejado también de esas cosas en mi habitación – le advirtió Shuten.

-Puede – se limitó a decir el rubio con tono burlón.

-¡Serás…!

-Ya hablaremos sobre eso más tarde – le cortó Guen -. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

-Cierto – concordó Abi.

Shuten bufó molesto, pero permaneció en silencio. Por su parte Zeno acabó de servir el té, le repartió una taza a cada uno, junto con un pastelito, y se sentó en el asiento que quedaba libre con una sonrisa de felicidad a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su pastel.

-Sin duda los de chocolate son los mejores – murmuró deleitado.

-No esperes que yo me coma esa cosa – rezongó Shuten por su parte, mirando el pastelito que estaba frente a él como si se tratara de un repugnante insecto.

-Ya basta de hablar de pastelitos. Vayamos al grano – volvió a insistir Guen, dándole un trago a su té en un intento por tranquilizarse.

-Está bien. Está bien – reconoció Zeno, dejando lo que estaba haciendo de lado y adoptando una actitud más seria -. ¿Qué queréis saber?

-Todo – se adelantó Abi -. Pero para empezar, ¿por qué quieres convertirte en sacerdote?

-Eso no es algo de ahora. Yo siempre quise ser sacerdote. De hecho, cuando me convertí en un guerrero dragón ya estaba estudiando para convertirme en uno.

-No te desvíes del tema – le reprendió Guen -. Sabes perfectamente que no nos referimos a eso. La pregunta es ¿por qué ahora? ¿Acaso no estabas de acuerdo con nosotros en que los cuatro dragones debían desaparecer?

-Y lo estoy – afirmó sin atisbo de duda.

-¡Entonces lo que haces no tiene ningún sentido, Ouryuu! – explotó Shuten exasperado -. Si permaneces en el castillo…

-Ouryuu Zeno se irá del castillo junto con vosotros – le cortó Zeno, haciendo que todos se sintieran aún más confusos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Abi, sin saber ya que pensar.

-Como dije, estoy de acuerdo en que los cuatro dragones deben desaparecer. No hay otro modo de detener las guerras – comenzó a explicarse el rubio con la mirada perdida en su té -. Pero si nos vamos todos, también dejaremos en una posición vulnerable a la Reina y el príncipe.

-Pero con las alianzas que se han establecido la paz de Kouka con los distintos reinos vecinos debería mantenerse durante unos cuantos años, ¿no? – añadió Guen, exponiendo el principal motivo por el que habían considerado que estaba bien que se marcharan.

-Eso es cierto – concordó Zeno -. Pero yo no me refería a los reinos vecinos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Abi, aunque ya se estaba temiendo su respuesta.

-Estoy seguro de que vosotros también tenéis que haberlo pensado alguna vez – comenzó Zeno -. Todas esas filtraciones de información, tanto sobre nuestros poderes como sobre los planes de nuestros ejércitos, son demasiado precisas como para ser fruto de la casualidad. Está claro que alguien de dentro del castillo, seguramente incluso del grupo de consejeros, es el que está filtrando información a nuestros enemigos.

-¡Eso no puede ser! – exclamó Shuten dándole un golpe a la mesa -. ¡No puede ser que las personas en las que el Rey Hiryuu depositó su confianza traicionen a este reino! Además, aunque Hiryuu fuera un tonto ingenuo, siempre tuvo muy buen ojo con la gente. No puede ser.

Un denso silencio invadió la sala después de sus palabras, pero poco después Zeno continuó hablando sin perder la compostura:

-De hecho, el mismo Rey Hiryuu ya sospechaba esto antes de ser llamado al descanso eterno – rebeló, dejando a los demás impactados.

-¡¿Y no nos dijo nada?! – repuso Guen indignado, pero sin dudar en su palabra -. ¿Cómo es posible que no nos pusiera al tanto de algo así?

-Solo eran sospechas, no tenía ninguna prueba – le explicó.

-Pero a ti sí que te lo dijo, ¿no? – repuso Abi.

-¡Cierto! – Shuten volvió a golpear la mesa -. ¡¿Por qué solo te dijo a ti que había un traidor entre nosotros?!

-No quería poner más carga sobre vuestras espaldas. Bastante teníais con mantener todos los frentes de batalla. Además de que vosotros estabais en el punto de mira del traidor. Aún lo estáis. Cualquier cambio en vuestra actitud podría haber disparado las alarmas del traidor y habría resultado aún más difícil capturarlo.

-Has dicho “Aún lo estáis” – señaló Guen -. ¿Acaso estás insinuando que…? – dejó la pregunta en el aire, pero todos le comprendieron perfectamente.

-Sí – respondió el rubio por su parte, con una expresión sombría -. Estoy completamente seguro de que también fue él, o sus aliados, los que organizaron el secuestro de Seiryuu. No podrían haberle capturado dentro del castillo, delante de nuestras propias narices, si no hubiese sido orquestado por alguien que lo conoce a la perfección. Por alguien que tiene los contactos suficientes como para planearlo todo al milímetro de modo que no quedara ningún rastro de su intervención. Aunque la proeza hable por sí sola.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación.

-Entonces está claro – bufó Shuten totalmente contrariado -. Tenemos a un maldito traidor entre nosotros.

-En ese caso no podemos irnos – repuso Guen determinado -. No hasta que demos con él.

-No, debéis iros – le contradijo Zeno.

-¡Pero…! – trató de hablar Shuten.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que la desaparición de los cuatro dragones era el único modo de conseguir la paz? – le interrumpió.

-Aún así, habrá otro modo de…

-No hay otro modo – le volvió a cortar el rubio, manteniéndose firme ante la disconformidad de todos -. No lo hay. Y lo sabéis.

Un tenso silencio invadió la sala. Nadie encontró nada para rebatir sus palabras.

-Pero has dicho que tú te vas a quedar, ¿no? – le preguntó Abi, claramente preocupado -. No podemos dejarte solo aquí. Si nosotros no estamos, tú te convertirás en el objetivo principal.

-No. No será así – le aseguró, tratando de tranquilizarle -. Ese es el motivo por el que yo puedo quedarme.

-Pero tú también eres un guerrero dragón como nosotros – refutó Guen.

-No soy igual que vosotros, y lo sabéis – le rebatió Zeno -. No tengo poderes increíbles como los vuestros. Nunca han demostrados estar interesados en mí. A pesar de que han tenido numerosas ocasiones para atentar contra mí, durante todas las veces que me he quedado solo en el castillo, nunca me han hecho nada. Me consideran un inútil que no es digno de su atención.

-¡Tú no eres un inútil! – repuso Abi cabreado.

-Pero ellos me ven así, y eso es lo importante – le cortó el rubio -. Ese es el motivo por el que el Rey Hiryuu se vio libre de compartir sus sospechas conmigo. Como no me prestaban atención, yo era la persona perfecta para ser sus ojos y sus oídos en el castillo y para descubrir al traidor. Esa fue la tarea que me encomendó.

Los demás no pudieron rebatirle, pero eso no evito que mostraran su disconformidad.

-Pero dejar que tú solo te expusieras a eso…

-Ese era mi trabajo. Al igual que vosotros defendías al Rey Hiryuu en el campo de batalla, yo lo hacía desde dentro del castillo. Era el único de su confianza que podía hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Lo único que lamento es que mis pesquisas no dieran sus frutos a tiempo – añadió dirigiéndole una mirada llena de culpabilidad a Abi.

-Esto no fue culpa tuya. Hiciste lo que pudiste – trató de consolarle este.

-Pero eso no fue suficiente – repuso el Zeno claramente frustrado -. Y ese es el motivo por el que no me puedo ir todavía. Ya tengo señalados a algunos posibles traidores, pero son demasiado cuidadosos y aún no tengo ninguna prueba en firme contra ellos – apretó los puños fuertemente sobre la mesa y después su mirada se tornó en una de determinación -. Pero que nosotros nos marcháramos no entraba dentro de sus planes, se verán obligados a replantearse sus objetivos, y cuando se olviden de nosotros bajarán la guardia. En ese momento será cuando pueda desenmascararles. Pero para que el plan resulte Ouryuu también debe irse, y también necesitaré una posición de poder desde la que pueda actuar contra ellos y hacer aliados – les explicó, yendo finalmente al fondo de la cuestión -. Por eso abandonaré el titulo de Ouryuu cuando vosotros os marchéis, y adoptaré el de sacerdote en su lugar – su expresión se volvió solemne -. Por eso quiero pediros que continúes con vuestro plan de marcharos, y que me permitáis a mi ocuparme de esto. Juro por el difunto Rey Hiryuu que desenmascaré a los traidores, incluido al que atentó contra Seiryuu, y les haré pagar. Protegeré a la Reina y al príncipe hasta que estén totalmente a salvo. Por favor, confiad en mi para esto – concluyó bajando la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

Los demás quedaron en silencio, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Sabían que Zeno era más capaz y confiable de lo que normalmente dejaba mostrar. Pero tanto sus palabras como todo lo que les había revelado que había estado haciendo hasta ahora a sus espaldas les revelaba que era aún mucho más maduro de lo que habían imaginado. ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser el niño ingenuo que habían conocido para convertirse en un adulto responsable? Tal vez era el hecho de que aún tenía el aspecto de un niño el que les había hecho subestimarle. ¿Hasta qué punto su actitud despreocupada era una fachada? ¿Acaso nunca habían llegado a conocer al auténtico Zeno?

Todas esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de los otros tres guerreros dragones, hasta que finalmente fue Abi el que habló primero:

-Ouryuu, confío completamente en ti. Durante todo este tiempo, y sobre todo durante estos últimos días, te has llegado a ganar mi completo respeto – aseguró -. Así que, sí. Dejaré que te encargues de que aquellos que atentaron contra mí de forma tan cobarde, sin dar la cara, paguen.

-Lo mismo digo – le apoyó Guen, aunque por su expresión se deducía que seguía sin estar completamente conforme.

-No sé para qué pides nuestra opinión si siempre terminas haciendo lo que te da la gana – repuso por su parte Shuten, aunque dejando translucir su conformidad a su peculiar manera.

-Gracias – les dijo por su parte Zeno, mostrándoles una sincera sonrisa.

 


	4. Confianza.

Guen frunció el ceño contrariado una vez más y arrojó al suelo la ropa que había estado tratando de empaquetar de forma descuidada para después dar un profundo suspiro de exasperación.

El hecho de tener que irse del castillo nunca había sido de su agrado, pero, después de las revelaciones que les había hecho Zeno, le resultaba aún más frustrante y molesto.

Se sentía tan impotente y tan estúpido. Él siempre se había considerado el más fuerte y el hermano mayor del grupo. Siempre había tratado de cuidar de todos lo mejor posible, de hacer que formaran una pequeña familia. Pero los últimos acontecimientos estaban desinflando su orgullo y su ego.

¿Cuántas cosas habían estado sucediendo a su alrededor sin que él ni siquiera se percatara? Todo se le había salido de las manos. La repentina muerte de Hiryuu, los ataques de otros reinos, las rebeliones de las tribus, la persecución a la que estaba siendo sometido junto a sus hermanos, el secuestro de Abi, y para rematar se enteraba de que aquel al que consideraba su hermano más pequeño había estado jugando a los espías durante todo este tiempo en medio del nido de víboras en el que parecía haberse convertido el castillo.

Ya no podía más. Pero lo que más le frustraba era que sabía que lo que había descubierto hasta ahora era tan solo la punta del iceberg. Tenía la impresión de que había muchas cosas que aún no sabía, sobre todo de Zeno. El cual había considerado hasta hace unas horas el más fácil de manejar de sus hermanos y que ahora había pasado a ser el más problemático.

¿Qué otras cosas había estado haciendo a sus espaldas? ¿Qué otras cosas ocultaba?

Después de la charla que habían mantenido con Abi sobre el asunto que le había quedado pendiente a Zeno con Hiryuu, e incluso antes de eso, había deducido que su joven hermanito era más de lo que parecía. Pero nunca se figuró que llegaría hasta este punto.

¿De verdad estaba bien dejarle solo en el castillo, a meced de todos aquellos que habían estado conspirando contra ellos? Le había prometido que lo haría, que confiaría en la decisión que él había tomado y en su capacidad para resolver la situación. Pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. No con la certeza que tenía de que eso no era todo y que su hermano aún se había dejado cosas en el tintero.

Su mente ahora mismo era un mar de preguntas sin respuesta y vagas intuiciones.

Finalmente Guen se rindió en poner orden a sus pertenencias en ese momento, y decidió que lo mejor sería salir a despejarse un poco y dedicarse primero a poner en orden sus ideas.

Con esto en mente, salió de sus aposentos y vagó por los pasillos del castillo sin rumbo fijo, meditabundo y haciendo caso omiso de todos los sirvientes que le hacían una breve reverencia al pasar a su lado. Estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

Lo que más le desconcertaba, era que no sabía cuál había sido el momento exacto en el que todo había cambiado. No sabía cuándo Zeno había dejado de ser el niño desorientado que se aterrorizaba ante la visión de la sangre para convertirse en un hombre maduro capaz de emprender semejantes intrigas por su cuenta.

Si tuviera que elegir un momento para establecer el punto de inflexión de su hermano, sería cuando finalmente dejo de insistir en el hecho de acompañarles al campo de batalla.

Al principio Zeno siempre había tratado de estar al mismo nivel que el resto de sus hermanos, de luchar, y siempre había fallado por su falta de fuerza y habilidades y su renuencia a hacerle daño a otro ser humano, aunque se tratara de un enemigo.

Todos habían tratado de convencerle de que dejara de acudir a las batallas, incluso el mismo rey Hiryuu, pero él no les había hecho caso y siguió tratando de estar a su altura. Hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo. De repente dejó de insistir y aceptó de buena gana quedarse en el castillo. ¿Cuándo había sido eso exactamente? ¿Pasó algo extraordinario en aquella ocasión que le hiciera cambiar de opinión? La verdad era que no podía recordarlo. Solo sabía que en ese momento se sintió muy aliviado de que Zeno entrara finalmente en razón, y decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, dando por hecho que había sido una decisión lógica y racional por su parte. Pero, ¿acaso habría habido algo más? ¿Algún suceso importante que le impulsara a tomar esa determinación? ¿Tal vez fue en ese momento cuando Hiryuu compartió con él sus sospechas sobre un posible traidor y por eso decidió quedarse en el castillo para descubrirle? No lo sabía, y eso solo hacía que su frustración aumentara aún más.

-¿En qué estás pensando Hakuryuu? – habló una voz, sacando repentinamente a Guen de sus pensamientos. El dragón blanco miró a sus alrededores desorientado, buscando el origen de la voz, para darse cuenta de que en medio de su paseo había terminado en los jardines del castillo. El que le había hablado debía de ser Abi, ya que era el único que estaba al alcance de su vista y este tenía la cabeza ladeada de forma inquisitiva, aunque como tenía una venda en los ojos no podía asegurar si le estaba mirando a él o no -. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -. Volvió a preguntarle Abi, confirmando sus sospechas sobre el origen de la voz.

-¿Cómo sabes que me preocupa algo? – le devolvió la pregunta el dragón blanco, de forma evasiva al haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja, cosa imperdonable en un guerrero como él.

-Porque estás frunciendo el ceño de forma exagerada, como si estuvieras intentando exprimirte el cerebro. Eso solo lo haces cuando hay algo que te preocupa – le respondió el dragón azul con total naturalidad y tranquilidad -. Como sigas con esa costumbre tus arrugas se van a volver aún más feas.

Guen hizo un leve gesto de molestia ante el humor ácido de su hermano, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Le aliviaba el hecho de que su hermano volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, aunque aún le quedaran secuelas del ataque, ya estaba seguro de que se terminaría restableciendo por completo.

-Como siempre tus ojos son los mejores, Seiryuu – replicó finalmente, dándole la razón.

-Tu ceño es tan pronunciado que podría percibirlo a kilómetros de distancia aún con los ojos tapados.

-Oye – le reprendió Guen, ya comenzando a molestarse.

Abi se limitó a soltar una pequeña risita, a la vez que hacía que el pájaro que había estado posado en su mano remontara el vuelo.

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué es lo que te pasa? – insistió. Guen dudo sobre si ponerle al tanto de sus cavilaciones o no. No quería perturbarle con sus estúpidas preocupaciones ahora que parecía que finalmente se encontraba mejor -. Es sobre Zeno, ¿verdad? – inquirió con total seguridad.

Guen se sorprendió ante su perspicacia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no le habría resultado tan difícil de averiguar, ya que todos debían de estar dándoles vueltas a lo mismo. Así que, llegados a ese punto, ya no le pareció inoportuno ponerle al tanto de sus preocupaciones. Después de todo Abi siempre le había sabido darle buenos consejos.

-Sí, se trata sobre él – le confirmó, aunque se imaginaba que no habría sido necesaria la confirmación -. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que nos dijo. Pero sobre todo, me estaba preguntando en qué momento fue que maduró tanto. ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto cosas tan importantes? Me siento un hermano mayor fracasado.

Abi soltó una leve risita ante el aura depresiva que rodeaba al dragón blanco, pero luego adoptó una actitud más seria.

-No debes culparte. Ni siquiera yo, que siempre me he jactado de tener los mejores ojos del mundo, he sido capaz de vaticinar esto – le aseguró, dejando translucir también su frustración -. Aunque percibía que Zeno no ocultaba cosas, e incluso que era más maduro de lo que parecía, jamás pensé que las cosas llegarían hasta este punto. Me ha hecho sentirme un inútil ignorante.

-Pues entonces igual que a mí – aseguró Guen con una leve sonrisa de complicidad -. Estaba pensando sobre en qué momento comenzaron a pasarme desapercibidas las cosas, y estaba tratando de acordarme del momento en el que Zeno dejó de insistir en acompañarnos al campo de batalla. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien, ¿y tú? – Abi pareció congelarse en el sitio ante su pregunta, lo que activó las alarmas internas del dragón blanco -. ¿Seiryuu? – le llamó de forma inquisitiva, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación para su reacción.

-No es nada – se apresuró en asegurarle en dragón azul, a la vez que sacudía levemente la cabeza -. Solo me has sorprendido, ya que estaba pensando precisamente en eso antes de que llegaras, y me ha venido a la mente algo que en su momento no le di importancia.

-¿De qué se trata? – insistió Guen, curioso.

-En esa batalla, como en la mayor parte de las que libramos, me desmayé por utilizar demasiado mis poderes de dragón – Abí se estremeció ligeramente y se quedó cayado durante unos segundos en una especie de estado de shock, como si estuviera rememorando algo especialmente desagradable.

-¿Seiryuu? – inquirió Guen preocupado.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Abi pareció salir de su trance y retomó lo que estaba diciendo como si nada.

-El caso es que en esas ocasiones, en cuanto recuperaba la conciencia, Ouryuu siempre estaba a mi lado. Para cuidar de mi e informarme sobre el estado o el resultado de la batalla en cuanto despertaba.

-Sí, lo recuerdo – confirmó Guen -. No se separaba de tu lado hasta que recuperabas por completo tu movilidad, a pesar de que tratabas de echarle diciendo que era molesto…

-Eso no viene a cuento ahora – le cortó, con un ligero sonrojo avergonzado -. Lo importante es que en la última batalla en la que nos acompañó eso no fue así.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Guen confundido.

-Cuando desperté, Ouryuu no estaba conmigo – le explicó, con su expresión tornándose seria -. Como te puedes imaginar, eso me sorprendió, y cuando les pregunté a los sirvientes que estaban atendiéndome en su lugar me dijeron que Ouryuu se había sentido indispuesto y se había ido a descansar por su cuenta.

-¿En serio? – inquirió sorprendido.

-Sí. Eso me dijeron, y no llegué a ver a Ouryuu hasta que nos reunimos con Hiryuu y nos comunicó que había decidido abandonar permanentemente el campo de batalla.

-¿No le pediste ninguna explicación?

-Lo hice, y me confirmó lo que me habían dicho los sirvientes, aunque de forma extrañamente evasiva – Abi frunció el ceño a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos -. En ese momento tuve la certeza de que se estaba callando algo, y que ese algo era lo que le había hecho tomar su repentina decisión de abandonar el frente.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada a los demás? – espetó Guen, sin poder ocultar su molestia.

-No quise poner en evidencia a Ouryuu delante de todos – le explicó el dragón azul sin perder la calma -. Además de que en ese momento pensé que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le hubiera ocurrido, si había servido para que tomara finalmente esa determinación, en la que le habíamos estado insistiendo todos, mejor que mejor. No quería que se diera la posibilidad de que cambiara de opinión. En ese momento creí que era lo mejor para él, y no insistí en el asunto.

-Lo entiendo – refunfuñó el dragón blanco, aceptando a regañadientes sus motivos -. Así que confirmas mis sospechas de que ya nos estaba ocultando cosas desde entonces. ¡Es tan frustrante! – espetó, para luego empezar a caminar refunfuñado, alejándose de Abi.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? – le preguntó Seiryuu, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿A dónde crees? – inquirió con un sarcasmo ácido, deteniendo sus pasos para girarse a mirarle -. A buscar a Ouryuu. Tiene unas cuantas explicaciones que darme, y esta vez no le voy a dejar que se escabulla hasta que quede totalmente satisfecho.

-No creo que sea una buena idea – le advirtió Abi, haciendo la expresión de Guen se transformara en una de molestia -. Debemos confiar en Ouryuu.

-¿Confiar? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Quién ha dicho que se trate de un problema de confianza? No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces de qué?

-Tantos secretos me frustran y me confunden. Así no podré protegerle.

-¿Protegerle? Ouryuu ya nos ha confirmado que lleva mucho tiempo desenvolviéndose solo sin problemas.

-Pero eso no tendría que ser así. No tendría que haberse enfrentado a todo esto, y a todas las demás cosas que no nos haya contado, él solo. Somos hermanos. Hermanos unidos por la sangre de los dragones. Somos un equipo.

-Precisamente somos un buen equipo porque cada uno tiene sus especialidades, cada uno aportamos algo al conjunto. ¿Acaso no habíamos hablado ya de eso? – razonó, Abi -. No puedes cargar todo el peso sobre tus hombros, Hakuryuu. No puedes pretender proteger a Ouryuu, protegernos a todos, para siempre. Cada uno tenemos que enfrentar nuestras propias batallas y a nuestros propios demonios – al decir esas últimas palabras hizo una leve pausa y apretó los puños -. Nosotros llevamos todo este tiempo infravalorando a Ouryuu y tratando de protegerle, pero creo que ahora es su momento de brillar. Él quiere hacer su parte como guerrero dragón, lleva todo este tiempo tratando de hacerlo, y creo que ahora ha llegado el momento de que realice la tarea que solo él puede llevar a cabo y por la que fue elegido por los Dioses – su voz era cada vez más solemne -. De modo que, como es mi hermano dragón y confío en él, no voy a hacerle ninguna pregunta. Sé que ya nos pondrá al tanto de las cosas cuando sea el momento, como ha hecho ahora. He decidido confiar en él ciegamente, y considero que tú también, como su hermano mayor, deberías darle tu apoyo en esto – Guen abrió la boca para refutar, pero el dragón azul se le adelantó -. Seguramente cometerá errores. Muchos, dada su naturaleza bondadosa y a veces exageradamente ingenua. Pero debes permitirle evolucionar y crecer, como lleva haciendo durante todo este tiempo, y como lo hemos estado haciendo nosotros. Porque ninguno de nosotros es ya el mismo que fue al encuentro del Rey Hiryuu esa primera vez. Todos hemos cambiado, llevamos nuestra propia carga a nuestras espaldas, incluido él.

Guen pareció meditar seriamente sus palabras mientras entre los dos se instalaba un denso silencio.

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Seiryuu? – le preguntó claramente escéptico -.¿Crees que está bien que le dejemos por su cuenta, que confiemos tan ciegamente en él, a pesar de puede que no tengamos un conocimiento real sobre su verdadera situación o intenciones?

-No te voy a mentir. En el fondo, la idea me desagrada tanto como a ti – le confirmó Abi, para después dar un profundo suspiro -. Pero creo firmemente en todo lo que te he dicho. Creo que debemos entregarle nuestra confianza ciega y dejar que proceda como crea conveniente. Creo que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer por él por ahora – Guen aún no parecía muy convencido, así que añadió -: Además, si tiene algún problema, siempre podrá pedirnos ayuda. El hecho de que no estemos en el castillo no quiere decir que debamos dejarle totalmente desamparado. Le dejaremos claro que siempre podrá recurrir a nosotros en caso de que lo necesite, y si le pasa algo malo lo sabremos y podremos acudir a él inmediatamente. Después de todo, nuestro vínculo ya ha demostrado ser útil para ese tipo de situaciones.

Guen se estremeció al recordar el terrible sentimiento de angustia que le invadió durante el secuestro de Seiryuu. Cómo había sentido su dolor y su miedo a través de su vínculo, y cómo su presencia parecía pedirles ayuda a gritos parpadeando como un faro. El dragón blanco sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos oscuros recuerdos, que estaba seguro que eran aún peores para el dragón azul, y dio un suspiro resignado antes de volver al tema que estaban tratando:

-Está bien, Seiryuu. Te haré caso – le aseguró, aunque aún con un gesto de contrariedad -. Confiaré en él y no le haré preguntas. Pero a la mínima señal de que algo va mal…

-Sí, iremos a su rescate sin falta – añadió Abi, completando su frase por él.

Guen, por su parte sonrió complacido, al sentir la determinación que bañaba las palabras del dragón azul. No le cabía duda de que cumpliría con lo que había prometido.

-Y por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí solo, Seiryuu? – inquirió el dragón blanco, cambiando de tema, con un nuevo gesto de preocupación -. No deberías vagar solo por ahí, sobre todo ahora que tenemos la certeza de que hay un traidor dentro del castillo.

-Lo dice el que estaba caminando por ahí sin fijarse ni por donde pasaba – se burló Abi, quitándole importancia.

-¡Eso no es así! ¡Mis instintos de guerrero son excelentes! – se defendió exasperado -. Podría detectar a un atacante y derribarlo en menos de un segundo.

-Eso es lo mismo que pensaba yo, pero nunca está de más ser precavido – le advirtió el dragón azul, con un tono ligeramente sombrío. Guen tragó saliva y se puso nervioso al tener la certeza de que había dicho algo que no debía -. Aunque no permitiré que me vuelvan a atrapar con la guardia baja, no te preocupes. Así que ten cuidado tú también.

-Lo haré – le prometió aún incomodo, y trató de pensar rápidamente en otro tema de conversación -. Por cierto, ¿ya tienes listo el equipaje? Esto de tener que prepararlo tan deprisa para marcharnos mañana de madrugada es una locura. Estoy seguro de que me olvidaré algo importante.

-Sí, es algo molesto, pero es necesario. Con todo lo que sabemos ahora, cuanto antes salgamos del castillo mejor. Así no dejaremos a nuestros enemigos tiempo para reaccionar ni para interponerse en nuestro camino. Ya lo habíamos hablado – razonó Abi -. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta. Sí, ya lo tengo todo listo. Si eres una persona organizada, encontrar las cosas necesarias e importantes no lleva demasiado tiempo. Aunque me imagino que ese no será tu caso.

-Oye – se quejó, con un leve gesto de molestia -. Yo no soy tan desordenado. El que es un caso perdido para esas cosas es Ryokuryuu.

-No te discuto que su capacidad para crear el caos allí por donde pasa es impresionante, pero tú no te quedas atrás – insistió con tono burlón.

-Deja de burlarte de mí – espetó, tratando de parecer molesto, aunque en realidad le estaba divirtiendo ese intercambio de burlas con su hermano. Ya lo echaba de menos – De todos modos me tengo que marchar para continuar con los preparativos. Ya nos veremos más tarde, Seiryuu – se despidió, girándose para marcharse y haciendo un leve gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Nos vemos, Hakuryuu – le respondió Abi, extendiendo la mano en la que se volvió a posar un pájaro.

Guen nunca había sabido cómo se las arreglaba el dragón azul para hacer eso con tanta facilidad, y seguramente nunca lo sabría. Pero el pájaro volvió a alzar el vuelo rápidamente cuando se pudo oír un fuerte rugido. Tanto el dragón blanco como el dragón azul giraron la cabeza en la dirección de la que había procedido el sonido, para encontrarse con el que sabían que era el propietario de la voz, después de todo sus gritos eran inconfundibles.

-¡Estate quieto de una maldita vez, Ouryuu! – espetó Shuten frustrado, mientras trataba de golpear al dragón amarillo con el extremo romo de su lanza.

Zeno huía de él a la vez que parecía estar esquivando los golpes sin problemas, cosa que no era de extrañar, ya que él ya tenía mucha práctica esquivando los golpes de su hermano después de tantos años, y seguramente Shuten tampoco se lo estaría tomando en serio.

-¿Y esperar a que me golpees? – inquirió el rubio con un tono ligeramente burlón y divertido, a pesar de su situación -.Ni que estuviera loco. Los golpes de Ryokuryuu realmente duelen.

-¡Es lo menos que podrías hacer estúpido! ¡Te lo advertí!

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? – intervino Guen determinado, interponiéndose entre los dos.

Zeno aceptó feliz la ayuda escondiéndose detrás de la espalda de su hermano mayor, pero Shuten gruñó cabreado.

-¡No te metas! ¡Esto es entre Ouryuu y yo! – espetó, aunque dejó de lanzar golpes para encarar al dragón blanco -. ¡Le advertí que se arrepentiría si dejaba alguno de esos asquerosos pastelitos en mis aposentos, y cuando llego me encuentro una montaña enorme de ellos en la misma entrada! ¡Está pidiendo a gritos ser aleccionado, así que apártate!

-¿Es cierto eso, Ouryuu? – preguntó Guen, mirando a Zeno por encima del hombro, ya que este seguía escondido detrás de su espalda.

-Yo solo quería endulzarle un poco – se explicó Zeno, con su sonrisa más brillante -. Ryokuryuu siempre parece estar amargado, y contra eso lo mejor es un dulce.

-¡Odio las malditas cosas dulces! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir para que te entre en esa cabeza hueca tuya?! – gritó a la vez que se la jugaba lanzando un golpe con el extremo romo de su lanza a la cabeza de Zeno, que había asomado levemente por detrás de Guen mientras hablaba. Pero este fue rápido en volver a esconderse, de modo que fue el desprevenido dragón blanco el que finalmente recibió el impacto en plena cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces con esa maldita cosa! – se quejó apartando la lanza con un manotazo de su garra dragón y utilizando su otra mano para tocarse la zona afectada.

-Es imposible que odies los dulces. Todo el mundo ama el chocolate – respondió Zeno por su parte, asomándose por el otro lado de Guen, volviendo a tentar su suerte de forma despreocupada.

-¡Pues yo lo odio! – exclamó Shuten, volviendo a tratar de golpearle.

Zeno se volvió a poner fuera de su alcance fácilmente, usando al dragón blanco como escudo. Este por su parte estaba preparado en esta ocasión y frenó el golpe de su hermano con su garra dragón.

-¡Ya basta, os estáis comportando como un par de críos! – se quejó Guen, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Todo es culpa del idiota de Ouryuu!

Abi, por su parte, permaneció en su sitio viendo cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos silenciosamente. Fue testigo de cómo Zeno seguía provocando a Shuten, consiguiendo que este fuera aún más feroz en sus ataques y terminara en medio de una batalla campal con Guen que se había metido en medio, tratando de solucionar la situación y fracasando estrepitosamente a la vez que terminaba metido de lleno en la refriega.

Abi sonrió ante la situación, y permitió que un nuevo pájaro se posara sobre su mano mientras les contemplaba tranquilamente. Se encontró disfrutando de la situación en vez de resultarle molesta por lo ruidosos que eran, como le había pasado tantas otras ocasiones antes. Se preguntó si eso era porque sabía que el tiempo que le quedaba para compartir así con sus hermanos se estaba agotando. El tiempo seguía corriendo inexorablemente en su contra y él trataría de aprovechar al máximo cada segundo. Como creía que estaban tratando de hacer también el resto de sus hermanos, aunque cada uno a su manera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.  
> Y para lo que no os hayáis fijado ya, he comenzado un nuevo fanfic llamado “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO: CAPÍTULOS EXTRA” en el que, como su nombre indica, voy a ir incluyendo distintos extras de este fanfic. Ya publiqué el primer extra hace unos días.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	5. Despedida

-¡Hey! ¡Venid todos rápido! – les llamó Zeno, agitando la mano para llamar su atención. El dragón amarillo estaba de pie bajo la nieve tan tranquilo, como si no sintiera el frío -. Que mañana más linda tenemos. Vamos, antes de que todos se despierten.

Los guerreros dragones salieron uno por uno por la puerta de atrás del castillo, cubiertos por pesadas capas de viaje para protegerse del frío. En el horizonte apenas estaba comenzando a salir el sol, así que este no contribuía mucho a la hora de aumentar su temperatura.

-Está helando – se quejó Shuten, encabezando a sus otros dos hermanos, sin poder contener un escalofrío.

-Te hace falta espíritu de la juventud, Ryokuryuu – se burló Zeno, con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres el único que no ha cambiado nada! – le echó en cara Shuten.

Zeno se rió ante su comentario, aunque su sonrisa tenía un inconfundible tinte de tristeza. Sin embargo este hecho pasó desapercibido para sus hermanos, ya que cada uno de ellos estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tomando conciencia de lo que iban a hacer. Una vez que tomaran camino no habría vuelta atrás, no habría lugar para los arrepentimientos.

-Ouryuu, ¿realmente vas a quedarte en el castillo? – inquirió Guen una vez más. Claramente aún estaba contrariado ante la idea de dejarle solo allí, a pesar de que ya había decidió confiar en él ciegamente.

-No puedo dejar a la reina y al príncipe solos – volvió a insistir Zeno, con una sonrisa serena -. Así que haré de sacerdote o algo por el estilo durante un tiempo para mantener la calma en el castillo – explicó Zeno, obviamente callándose sus otros motivos porque, a pesar de sus precauciones, no sabían quién podría estar escuchándoles – Vosotros podéis iros sin preocuparos por nada más – reiteró -. Yo también viajaré por ahí cuando el príncipe se convierta en un adulto.

Guen le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, analizando su expresión, pero no pudo encontrar nada más que serenidad y una firme determinación en su mirada. El dragón blanco suspiró pesadamente, resignado pero aún claramente preocupado. Todos pensaron que le daría un discurso sobre las precauciones que debería tomar, y que le diría que no actuara como un estúpido o cosas así, pero en vez de eso solo añadió:

-Cuando eso pase, ven a visitarme.

-¿Eh…? – murmuró Zeno confundido, obviamente cogido con la guardia baja.

-¡Cuando dejes el castillo ven a verme! ¿Entendido? – reiteró Guen, esta vez con más firmeza, porqué él también había tomado una determinación -. Te estaré esperando, sin importar los años que pasen. Aunque me convierta en un vejestorio.

Zeno le siguió mirando, claramente sorprendido por su inesperada declaración. Unos segundos después bajó la mirada, ocultando a los demás parcialmente su expresión.

-… Sí – corroboró el rubio después de unos segundos de silencio, con una leve sonrisa.

-Y asegúrate de traerme algo de licor – intervino Shuten, pidiéndole a su manera que también le visitara.

-Ryokuryuu no se quedará en un solo lugar, ¿verdad? – se quejó Zeno con un mohín.

Abi dio unos pasos hacia el grupo silenciosamente.

La verdad era que, aunque estaba tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y entereza, el dragón azul estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por dentro. Después de todo, era la primera vez desde su secuestro que salía del castillo. La vasta extensión que veía a su alrededor le hacía sentirse incómodo, expuesto ante cualquier ataque, a pesar de que podría ver a cualquiera que se le acercara mucho antes de que le vieran a él. Tenía el miedo agarrado en el fondo de su pecho, y temía que ya no pudiera liberarse nunca más de él, de vivir siempre con esa congoja e incertidumbre.

-Seiryuu – le llamó Zeno, sacándole de sus oscuros pensamientos. Él alzó la mirada y le vio acercarse a él a través de su venda, hasta quedar justo en frente de él -. Déjame ver tus ojos una vez más – le pidió, desconcertándole levemente. Nunca se había destapado los ojos, ni una sola vez, desde que ese terrible acontecimiento sucedió, y Zeno lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Por qué le pediría algo así? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo aunque quisiera? Mientras él se debatía con esos pensamientos, el rubio esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, hasta que rompió el silencio con una única palabra, cargada de cariño -. Abi.

El dragón azul se quedó impactado una vez más.

Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba por su nombre. Un borroso recuerdo del rey diciendo su nombre con una brillante sonrisa invadió su mente. Sí, probablemente había sido desde entonces. Le resultó tan extraño que volvieran a referirse a él por ese nombre y no por su título, que por unos segundos no supo cómo se sentía ni cómo reaccionar. Pero al final fueron sus traicioneros ojos los primeros en reaccionar, derramando lágrimas que salieron por debajo de su venda. Lágrimas que se había prometido no volver a derramar.

Zeno se acercó aún más a él con una cálida sonrisa y alzó las manos para quitarle la venda con movimientos lentos, para que él pudiera detenerle si quisiera. Pero él se lo permitió, confiando ciegamente en él e incapaz de negarse debido a las emociones que estaban invadiendo su pecho. ¿Acaso se trataba de felicidad? Había creído que nunca volvería a sentir esa emoción.

Finalmente la venda fue quitada de sus ojos, permitiéndole ver con completa claridad la sonrisa tierna de Zeno. La verdad era que no se sorprendió al no sentir nada de miedo en aquella ocasión.

-Ooh, llenaste tus bellos ojos de lágrimas – le dijo Zeno de forma tierna, para después sonreír feliz -. Oh, así que es mejor llamarte por tu nombre, ¿no? Abi.

Escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios por segunda vez no hizo más que aumentar el llanto de Abi, y ya no tuvo dudas de que la emoción que sentía se trataba de felicidad.

Pero el tierno momento fue interrumpido por la intervención de los otros dos dragones.

-Abi.

-Abi-chan.

Le llamaron ambos al unísono con un tono burlón.

-¡No me llames con ‘-chan’! – espetó el dragón azul, dejando salir su genio.

Tampoco sintió miedo cuando los otros dos le miraron directamente a los ojos, y le invadió la certeza de que terminaría por superar completamente su miedo y volvería a ser capaz de mirar al mundo sin temor con la cara descubierta.

Abi volvió a sorprenderse cuando Guen le atrajo hacia él con un brazo para atraparle en un abrazo grupal.

Todos se unieron al abrazo sin rechistar, formando un cerrado círculo, a pesar de que algunos de ellos nunca habían sido de mostrar su afecto con actos, sobre todo Shuten. Pero en ese momento, en el que se iban a despedir por tiempo indefinido, todos sintieron adecuado ese gesto.

-Escuchad, somos hermanos que compartimos la sangre de los dragones – comenzó a hablar Guen en medio del abrazo, con tono solemne -. Aunque estemos separados, estaremos conectados a través de la sangre. Hiryuu ha regresado a los cielos. Y nosotros también lo haremos algún día. Nuestras almas están vinculadas en un círculo. La sangre de los cuatro dragones y nuestros lazos con Hiryuu no desaparecerán jamás. Encontrémonos de nuevo un día, hermanos.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, con las palabras de Guen resonando en sus oídos y manteniendo el abrazo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Guen estaba satisfecho de haber podido transmitir correctamente sus sentimientos a sus hermanos. Abi disfrutó de la sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad que le invadió, y que creía que no iba a volver a sentir. Shuten se sentía ligeramente incomodo con el gesto de cariño, pero no encontró fuerzas para rebatir ninguna de sus palabras ni para decir nada estúpido. Por su parte Zeno se mantuvo con la mirada baja, ocultando parcialmente su rostro con su flequillo, dejándose abrazar pero sin transmitir ninguna emoción.

Finalmente Shuten no pudo más con el silencio y tuvo que romperlo.

-No sabía que podías decir cosas tan cursis, Hakuryuu – se burló.

-¡Cállate! – espetó Guen, levemente avergonzado ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello.

Los cuatro se separaron del abrazo y mostraron distintas expresiones de incomodidad. Como si ahora no supieran bien qué decir o cómo actuar después de ese momento tan íntimo entre ellos.

-Bueno, supongo que ya deberíamos ponernos en marcha – comenzó Guen, rascándose la cabeza con su mano humana.

-Sí, deberíamos dejar de perder el tiempo – espetó Shuten con un bufido -. O sino no habrá merecido la pena el hecho de haber madrugado – añadió para después comenzar a caminar alejándose del grupo y del castillo.

-¿No puedes mostrar un poco de consideración ni tan siquiera ahora, Ryokuryuu? – le reprendió Guen, siguiendo malhumoradamente sus pasos, antes de detenerse cuando vio que éste le ignoraba -. ¡Hey, te estoy hablando!

-Mejor me adelantaré – se limitó a declarar el dragón verde, haciendo un leve gesto de despedida por encima del hombro -. Ya nos veremos.

Después de esas últimas palabras el dragón verde saltó, dejando a sus espaldas una pequeña nube blanca de nieve que había sido levantada del suelo por su repentino movimiento.

-¡¿Qué clase de despedida es esa?! – se quejó el dragón blanco indignado -. No tiene nada de educación.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ryokuryuu no va a cambiar a estas alturas – le dijo Abi, con una leve sonrisa ladeada -. Lo raro habría sido que diera algún discurso emotivo como el tuyo.

-No te burles de mí – espetó Guen, con un ligero sonrojo.

-Hakuryuu es lindo cuando está avergonzado – intervino Zeno, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No soy lindo! – exclamó este, más sonrojado aún, pero esta vez de indignación.

-En fin, nosotros también deberíamos ponernos en marcha – habló el dragón azul, con un claro pesar en su voz.

-Sí – concordó Guen, para después girarse para encarar al rubio, con una expresión seria -. Ouryuu, tal y como acordamos, dejamos el resto en tus manos. Pero a la mínima complicación no dudes en avisarnos, ¿entendido?

-Ah. Entonces ¿si me quedo sin pastelitos Hakuryuu vendrá corriendo a traerme más? – le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡No me refería a ese tipo de cosas, y lo sabes! – exclamó el dragón blanco, pero sin poder evitar sonreír también, divertido ante las ocurrencias de su hermano -. Maldita sea. ¿No puedes ser serio aunque solo sea por un momento?

-Siempre soy serio – afirmó el rubio completamente convencido.

-Eso es mentira – le contradijo Abi.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Zeno, haciendo un puchero, pero poco después abandonó su actitud burlona para ponerse más serio y decirle a su hermano -. No te preocupes. Confía en mí cuando te digo que estaré bien pase lo que pase – su mirada se volvió ligeramente sombría cuando dijo esas últimas palabras, pero fue durante un lapso tan breve que Guen no estaba seguro de si se lo habría imaginado.

-Solo sé prudente – le pidió el dragón blanco.

-Lo intentaré – le concedió el rubio.

Mientras ellos hablaban Abi había comenzado a ponerse de nuevo su venda en los ojos. Tanto Guen como Zeno pusieron una leve expresión de molestia mientras le veían hacerlo de reojo, pero no dijeron nada. No había que apresurar las cosas, y entendían que si iba a viajar en el anonimato lo mejor para su hermano sería ocultar ese rasgo tan llamativo que le marcaba como uno de los guerreros dragones.

-Cuídate, Ouryuu – le dijo el dragón azul como simple despedida, aunque el afecto se había mostrado claramente en su voz.

-Claro. Vosotros también tened cuidado – le respondió el rubio.

Guen y Abi emprendieron su camino a regañadientes, dejando al que consideraban su hermano menor a sus espaldas.

-Y recuerda, ven a visitarme – insistió Guen de forma severa, girándose para mirarle una última vez por encima del hombro.

-Sí, sí – reiteró Zeno con una amplia sonrisa, a la vez que se les decía adiós haciendo exagerados gestos de despedida con las manos.

Guen y Abi caminaron uno al lado del otro durante un rato de forma silenciosa. Solo se podía oír el sonido de sus pisadas en la nieve. Ambos sentían a la presencia de Ouryuu hacerse más y más leve con la lejanía, y el hecho de saber que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de pudieran volver a estar cerca de él les pesaba a ambos en el alma como una losa.

La presencia verde de Ryokuryuu también estaba aún cerca. Al parecer, a pesar de sus rudas palabras, también le estaba costando poner distancia entre él y el castillo, o mejor dicho alejarse de sus hermanos dragones.

Guen sonrió levemente ante esos pensamientos, y cuando miró de reojo a Abi y vio su leve sonrisa ladeada supo que él también debería estar pensando algo parecido.

Ambos siguieron caminando codo con codo, incluso cuando el castillo Hiryuu ya no se podía ver a sus espaldas, como si no encontraran ganas ni fuerzas para separarse el uno del otro. Finalmente fue Abi el que rompió el silencio:

-Así que tú irás a tu antigua aldea, ¿no? – inquirió en un intento por llenar el pesado silencio, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí – afirmó Guen, aceptando gustoso su intento de hacer conversación -. Como ya sabes, dejé a mi prometida allí, y di mi palabra de que cuando mi deber con el rey Hiryuu terminara volvería para hacerla mi esposa.

-¿Cómo es ella? Nunca nos lo has contado – preguntó curioso.

-Ella es educada, servicial, amable, atenta y por supuesto muy guapa – explicó el dragón blanco con un claro orgullo en su voz.

-Suena demasiado buena para ti, la verdad es que me da pena de ella – le dijo Abi burlón -. ¿Cómo has conseguido engatusar a esa pobre chica?

-¡Oye! – se quejó Guen, levemente cabreado -. Yo era un hombre muy codiciado entre las mujeres de mi aldea.

-¿De verdad? – le preguntó escéptico, con una sonrisa traviesa -. No te conocerían bien.

-Yo tengo muchas virtudes – le contradijo cabreado -. Soy fuerte, valiente, leal, honesto…

-Desordenado, cabezota, tragón, bruto... – le interrumpió Abi -. Y eso sin contar con tus horribles ronquidos y tus pésimos modales a la hora de las comidas.

-¡Ya basta! – espetó Guen molesto -. Yo no ronco, el que lo hace es Ryokuryuu, y mis modales en la mesa son exquisitos.

-Exquisitos para una comida de cerdos – aseguró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oye!

Entonces Abi ser rió, y Guen, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar unirse a él en sus carcajadas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaban el pelo con cosas tan triviales, además que le gustaba volver a oír la risa del dragón azul.

Pero entonces llegaron a un cruce en el camino, y la realidad se volvió a abrir paso en sus mentes, cortando sus risas y haciendo que adoptaran una actitud más seria.

Permanecieron durante un rato de pie en el cruce, en silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras el sol iba ascendiendo lentamente en el cielo por su derecha.

-Me temo que nos separamos aquí, hermano – habló finalmente Seiryuu, con un tono ligeramente sombrío.

-Mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – inquirió Guen serio, mirándole fijamente.

Unos días atrás, cuando decidieron que iban a marcharse del castillo, Guen le había ofrecido a Abi que se fuera con él a su aldea. Después de todo Abi pertenecía a una familia noble, y no podría pasar desapercibido si volvía a su antigua casa, además de que tampoco se había llevado nunca bien con sus familiares. Por su parte, el antiguo hogar de Guen era una pequeña aldea perdida en las montañas del norte, de la que muy pocos conocían su existencia. Era un lugar perfecto para ocultarse, además de que contaba con la lealtad de sus gentes. Allí no tendría ningún problema para vivir una vida confortable, tranquila y discreta.

-Una vez más, te agradezco tu ofrecimiento – comenzó Abi, girándose para encarar al dragón blanco -. Pero debo negarme, al menos por ahora. No sería seguro que dos guerreros dragones permaneciéramos en el mismo lugar, llamaríamos demasiado la atención. Además de que necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta. Tengo que enfrentarme al mundo exterior y superar mis temores. Debo hacerlo.

Guen no pudo rebatir sus palabras, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Está bien, lo entiendo – le concedió -. Pero prométeme tú también que vendrás a visitarme cuando las cosas se calmen. Solo tendrás que seguir mi presencia y me encontrarás. Y ya te adelanto que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-No se me ocurriría negarme – afirmó Abi, con una sonrisa ladeada -. Además de que tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a tu futura esposa. Has despertado mi curiosidad, y a lo mejor aún estoy a tiempo de hacerla ver dónde se está metiendo.

-¡Oye! – se quejó el dragón blanco con un ceño fruncido.

Abi se volvió a reír levemente y después extendió su mano hacia el otro guerrero.

-Entonces, ya nos veremos – se despidió.

-Sí, hasta pronto – le respondió el dragón blanco a la vez que estrechaba su mano.

Después de aquellas palabras, ambos dragones se obligaron a tomar distintos caminos en el cruce. Uno hacia el norte y el otro hacia el este. Siguieron caminando hacia delante sin permitirse mirar atrás.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Después de su rápida despedida, Shuten se sorprendió al encontrarse a si mismo incapaz de alejarse mucho de los demás guerreros.

A su pesar había seguido cerca, y vio a lo lejos como los otros dos guerreros dragones se despedían de Zeno para emprender su camino juntos.

Shuten se quedó durante unos minutos mirando la solitaria figura de Zeno en medio de la nieve. Vio como meneaba exageradamente sus brazos en un gesto de despedida para después dejarlos caer a sus costados, y permanecer allí de pie sin parecer tener intención de moverse.

El dragón verde no sabía por qué no podía dejar de mirarle. Nunca se había permitido sentir un cariño especial por ese idiota, al igual que por los otros dos que se hacían llamar sus hermanos. Su naturaleza libre e indomable se lo impedía. El afecto creaba lazos, y esos lazos eran ataduras. Él odiaba las ataduras. Pero se sorprendió cuando una parte de él se reveló ante la idea de dejar al rubio solo en el castillo.

Ya lo habían hablado. Tenían que marcharse y Zeno había decidido quedarse allí para solucionar los asuntos que tenía pendientes y desenmascarar a ese asqueroso traidor. Eso lo entendía, y el rubio ya era mayorcito como para tomar sus propias decisiones. A él tampoco debería haberle afectado lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Por fin era libre, eso era lo único que importaba, o por lo menos lo único que debería importarle. Pero cuanto encaró finalmente todos esos sentimientos contradictorios que tenía en su interior, descubrió que ya no había remedio. Esos tres idiotas se habían metido debajo de su piel, en su misma sangre para ser exacto, y siempre estaría atado a ellos. Aunque lo que más le frustraba era que no conseguía que ese hecho le resultara del todo desagradable.

Finalmente soltó un bufido molesto, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y dio un gran salto, obligándose a alejarse del que se hacía llamar su hermano menor, tratando de ignorar ese dolor sordo que parecía haberse instalado permanentemente en su pecho.

Se volvió a sorprender cuando se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba siguiendo la misma dirección que habían tomado sus otros dos hermanos. Bufó molesto una vez más, pero no cambió de rumbo. Les siguió a una distancia prudencial, y se detuvo cuando los otros dos guerreros se separaron en un cruce para tomar cada uno su camino.

Shuten siguió sus presencias durante un rato, sintiendo como se alejaban lentamente de él. La leve presencia de Ouryuu aún seguía haciendo eco en su mente.

Trató de engañarse diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba preocupado por la suerte de los otros guerreros, y saltó para tomar un rumbo distinto, hacia el oeste. Rezando porque en esa dirección hubiera alguna buena taberna en la que ahogarse con un poco de alcohol y así poder dejar de pensar durante un rato. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Después de varios días de caminata, Guen llegó finalmente a su destino. Pudo atisbar las primeras cabañas de su aldea al final del camino empinado que serpenteaba por el bosque lleno de niebla. Cualquier persona que no conociera bien esos parajes se habría perdido irremediablemente, pero él se conocía ese camino de memoria, podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados. Pero aún así…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando pudo escuchar a un aldeano que estaba haciendo vigilancia gritar al verle, anunciando a los demás su llegada. Pronto más y más gente comenzó a salir de todas partes, desde de dentro de las cabañas hasta de lo profundo de los bosques, dándole palabras de bienvenida.

-Estoy en casa – respondió él ante sus gestos de júbilo. Pero esas palabras tuvieron un sabor amargo en su boca.

Guen se obligó a no pensar en las tres presencias pulsantes que sentía en el fondo de su mente para concentrarse en responder a las muestras de cariño de sus antiguos amigos. Aunque dudaba que todo el cariño del mundo pudiera llenar ese vacío que se había instalado en el fondo de su pecho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, y os vuelvo a recordar que tengo un fanfic en el que estoy publicando extras de este fanfic llamado “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO: CAPÍTULOS EXTRA”.   
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	6. Los años pasan

-¿Hakuryuu-sama? – se escuchó una voz femenina a la vez que llamaban a la puerta con unos leves golpecitos.

-Adelante – el dragón blanco le dio permiso para entrar, levantando la vista del montón de documentos que había estado revisando.

Desde su regreso había sido nombrado líder de la aldea. Él en su momento no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero descubrió que la tarea extra y el papeleo le servían para entretener su ociosa mente, ya que estaba un poco aburrido desde que se había retirado del campo de batalla. Pero también disfrutaba de vez en cuando entrenando con los hombres de su aldea, aunque obviamente ninguno estaba a su altura y siempre tenía que terminar conteniéndose.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la silueta de su hermosa esposa, con la que ya llevaba varios años casado. También pudo apreciar la barriguita de unos meses de embarazo de su mujer, que llevaba en su vientre al que se convertiría en su primogénito.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? – la preguntó, utilizando ese apelativo cariñoso con el que se dirigía a ella cuando estaban a solas.

-Los guardias me han hecho saber que Seiryuu-sama ha llegado a la aldea – le respondió.

Guen se reprendió a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta él mismo de ello primero. La verdad era que llevaba varios días sintiendo como la presencia de su hermano se acercaba, pero había estado tan ocupado que al final se había distraído y no había prestado la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta de lo cerca que realmente estaba.

-Está bien. Ahora mismo voy – la respondió, recogiendo apresuradamente los documentos que había estado revisando.

-No será necesario – habló una voz detrás de su esposa -. Ya estoy aquí -. Su hermano asomó su azulada cabeza por encima de la de su menuda mujer y le hizo un leve gesto como saludo -. Aunque ya lo sabrías si últimamente no te hubieras vuelto tan descuidado.

-¡Cállate! No todos somos ociosos vagabundos como tú, Abi-chan – le dijo a modo de saludo con tono burlón, aunque no pudo ocultar la alegría de su expresión al volver a ver a su hermano.

Abi estaba a punto de devolverle la puya, con un leve gesto de molestia, aunque también divertido, pero fue la mujer la primera en intervenir.

-No debes ser tan descortés con las visitas, querido – le reprendió con un leve tono severo -. Seiryuu-sama, ¿le apetece un té?

-Sera un placer Yuri-san. El té que usted prepara es de los mejores que he probado nunca – la alagó con una leve sonrisa.

-Usted siempre tan cortés, Seiryuu sama – le respondió ella, levemente azorada por su cumplido -. Por favor, pase y acomódese donde pueda. Si es que encuentra algún sitio donde sentarse en este caos al que mi esposo llama oficina.

-¡Oye! – se quejó Guen -. No exageres, estuve poniendo orden la semana pasada.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo – se excusó la mujer, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del dragón blanco.

-No se preocupe Yuri-san, sabré arreglármelas – la respondió Abi de forma cómplice.

-¿Por qué siempre esta mujer y tu os aliáis contra mí? – se quejó el dragón blanco, una vez que Yuri salió de la habitación.

-Tal vez porque eres muy fácil de provocar y es divertido verte rabiar – le respondió con tono burlón a la vez que se acomodaba en una de las sillas que había en frente de su escritorio.

-Oye – se volvió a quejar, y Abi soltó una suave risita.

-Como siempre, es refrescante visitarte viejo amigo. Por cierto, ¿has tenido alguna noticia de Ryokuryuu? Yo no le he llegado a ver desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Yo tampoco – le respondió Guen -. Pero casi mejor así, porque siempre que viene lo único que hace es atracarse de comida y bebida a mi costa y luego desaparece de un salto sin tan siguiera despedirse en condiciones. Es un maldito aprovechado – se quejó haciendo crujir los nudillos de su mano dragón -. La próxima vez que me cruce con él tendremos unas cuantas palabras.

-Dudo que os digáis muchas palabras, hermano. Más bien hablaréis a golpes – se burló el dragón azul divertido.

-Tal vez ese cobarde sabe lo que le espera y por eso no se atreve a asomar la cabeza por aquí – declaró con tono altanero.

-Ryokuryuu nunca ha sido de rehuir una buena pelea. Tal vez si la próxima vez le acoges a golpes consigues que te visite más a menudo – le propuso.

-¡De ninguna manera, me arruinaría! – se quejó el dragón blanco escandalizado. Abi se volvió a reír, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando percibió que su hermano se ponía más serio.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber? – le preguntó intrigado.

-La verdad es que sí – le respondió con un suspiro cansado y comenzó a rebuscar en uno de sus cajones -. Es cierto que no he tenido noticias de Ryokuryuu, pero sí de nuestro otro hermano – le reveló.

-¿Ouryuu? – le preguntó sorprendido. Hasta ese momento su hermano no había mostrado ninguna intención de ponerse en contacto con ellos, aunque ellos habían comprendido que lo habría hecho para evitar llevar al traidor hasta ellos.

-Sí – le confirmó a la vez que sacaba una carta del cajón -. Hace unas pocas semanas, un extraño hombre encapuchado le entregó esto a uno de los guardias que tengo en la frontera de la aldea, diciéndole que se trataba de un mensaje de Ouryuu para mí – le explicó para después poner el sobre el alcance de la mano del dragón azul, este comenzó a abrirla intrigado -. Al principio mi hombre dudo, pero finalmente me hizo llegar la carta por si acaso.

-Definitivamente es de Ouryuu, es su letra – le confirmó Abi, después de quitarse la venda de los ojos para ver mejor y confirmarlo -. Ningún imitador podría engañar a mis ojos.

-Lo sé – le dijo el dragón blanco -. Por eso quería que lo comprobaras, aunque yo ya no tenía muchas dudas sobre su autenticidad. Se trata de un mensaje para todos nosotros.

Abi hizo un gesto ausente de asentimientos mientras leía la carta a la vez que palidecía levemente.

-Le tiene – dijo en un susurró.

-Sí, finalmente ha desenmascarado al traidor – le corroboró Guen con orgullo en su voz -. Nuestro hermano ha cumplido bien con su tarea.

-Así que finalmente se trataba de ese tal Lord Rei-shi, que se unió al consejo poco después de que Hiryuu comenzara a enfermar. Estaba claro que tenía que tratarse de alguno de los últimos que se unió, pero jamás habría sospechado de él. Su familia tiene fama de ser leal al reino, y ya contábamos con su tío en el consejo, que nos había demostrado sobradamente su lealtad.

-Sí, también es un poco impactante para mí, pero confío en Ouryuu. Si él ha determinado que es él es porque está seguro de ello – aseguró Guen -. Además, me han llegado noticias de que la familia de este noble ha perdido el favor del rey y del resto de personalidades importantes del reino, eso sin contar con que Lord Rei-shi ha sido apresado acusado de traición al reino – le explico -. Todo eso me pareció suficiente indicativo como para corroborar que la carta es verdadera, pero me quedo más tranquilo de que tú me lo hayas confirmado.

-Así que fue ese maldito – musitó el dragón azul perdido en sus pensamientos mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños en su regado, arrugando su ropa. Sus dientes chirriaban de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando. Sus ojos dorados brillaban peligrosamente.

-Estoy seguro de que Zeno y el Rey Yak-Shi se asegurarán de que pague por todas y cada una de sus afrentas. No te dejes consumir por la ira, no lo merece – trató de tranquilizarle el dragón blanco -. No te niego que yo también estoy deseando hacerle pagar con mis propias manos, pero no podemos descubrirnos ahora, después de todo lo que nos ha costado que la gente comenzara a olvidarse de nosotros. Si lo hacemos, todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora será en vano, y surgirá otro Lord avaricioso que irá detrás de nuestros poderes. No debemos darles la oportunidad de atacarnos.

-Sí, lo sé – concordó Abi, aunque aún tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos -. Solo me habría gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de mirarle directamente a los ojos y haberle hecho pagar con el mismo poder que él trató de arrebatarme.

-No merece la pena que vuelvas a atormentarte por esta escoria, ni que le dediques un segundo más de tus pensamientos. Ya está a buen recaudo, y no podrá volver a hacer daño a nadie.

-Sin duda, Zeno ha hecho un gran trabajo – afirmó el dragón azul, tratando de cambiar de tema para tranquilizarse.

-Sí, al final no era tan inútil como aparentaba a simple vista, ¿no? – le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice -. La verdad es que estoy orgulloso de él. Me consta que como sacerdote está mejorando mucho las condiciones de vida de los más desfavorecidos del reino, además de que es la mano derecha del rey y le guía en todas sus decisiones. El reino ha pasado de ser avasallado por los reinos vecinos a ser una fuerza temida, dicen que nuestros ejércitos no han llegado a perder ni una batalla desde entonces, y nuestros números no han hecho más que aumentar – le explicó Guen con un tinte de orgullo en su voz -. La verdad es que Zeno ha demostrado ser más hábil de lo que nunca había llegado a imaginar, puede que si hubiéramos tenido más en cuenta su opinión cuando nosotros también batallábamos hubiera habido muchas menos bajas en nuestros ejércitos.

-Sí, es impresionante lo mucho que ha debido evolucionar en todo este tiempo – corroboró Abi, también con una sonrisa orgullosa -. Solamente me gustaría que se dejara ver para poder comprobarlo con mis propios ojos. No se ha llegado a encontrar con nosotros desde esa vez que nos despedimos bajo la nieve hace años.

-Sí, cuando finalmente cumpla su promesa y se presente aquí le espera una pequeña reprimenda por ello – concordó Guen con una leve sonrisa traviesa -. Bien podría haberme traído el mensaje él en persona y así haberme hecho una visita. Si el traidor ya ha sido capturado, no tendría por qué seguir siendo tan precavido. Aunque nosotros no podamos volver al castillo sin causar un alboroto, él sí que podría inventarse una excusa para escaparse unos pocos días.

-Seguramente estará muy ocupado con sus obligaciones, además de que la situación en la corte aún será muy inestable hasta que encuentren a un nuevo consejero que supla el vacío de poder que ha dejado el traidor. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que asome esa rubia cabeza alocada por aquí.

-Más le vale – declaró el dragón blanco determinado.

-Disculpad – intervino la voz de Yuri desde la puerta cargando con una bandeja -. Aquí llega el té, disculpad la tardanza, pero con este tripón mío cada vez me resulta más difícil desenvolverme en la cocina.

-Por eso te dije que debíamos contratar a alguien que te ayudara con las labores de la casa – la reprendió Guen, obviamente preocupado.

-De ninguna manera, ningún extraño revolverá entre mis cosas mientras yo pueda encargarme de ellas – declaró ella determinada.

-Toda un ama de casa de los pies a la cabeza, sí señor – la alabó Abi con una sonrisa divertida, agradeciendo la distracción para distender el ambiente -. Por cierto, Yuri-san. ¿Cuánto tiempo le falta? Tengo ganas de ver a un pequeño Guen destrozando todo por aquí.

-¡Oye que solo va a ser un niño, no un salvaje! – le reprendió el dragón blanco, defendiendo a su futuro hijo.

-Me faltan un par de meses para salir de cuentas – le respondió ella, ignorando el arrebato de su marido -. La verdad es que yo también estoy deseando verle la carita -. Ella hizo una pausa mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa -. Y por cierto Seiryuu-sama, ¿acaso usted todavía no ha pensado en tener su propia familia? – le preguntó tranquilamente sin importarle ser indiscreta.

Abi se sonrojó notoriamente y Guen sonrió traviesamente al describir un nuevo modo de provocar a su hermano y tener su pequeña venganza.

-Eso, Abi-chan. ¿No has encontrado aún a una mujer dispuesta a aguantarte? Si es así tal vez puedo presentarte a…

-¡No es necesario! – le interrumpió Abi nervioso -. Aún no he caído tan bajo como para qué tú me tengas que buscar pareja, además yo ya tengo a alguien que… - el dragón azul dejó la frase a la mitad, poniéndose aún más rojo y precipitándose a coger una de las tazas de té en un intento inútil por ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No me lo puedo creer – intervino el dragón blanco por su parte, con un tono burlón -. ¿Una mujer ha atrapado el esquivo corazón de mi hermanito? Eso tengo que verlo.

-¡Déjala en paz! – le cortó Abi, repentinamente cabreado -. Además todavía no sé si ella me…

-Yo también quiero conocerla – le interrumpió Yuri, ignorando sus palabras -. Seguro que nos llevaremos bien.

-También tendré que advertirla sobre dónde se está metiendo al emparejarse contigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¿no Abi-chan? – le preguntó burlón, haciendo referencia a la broma que antes le solía hacer el dragón azul a él.

-¡Escuchadme! – irrumpió Abi, ya tan cabreado como nervioso -. ¡Os dijo que todavía no tengo nada con esa mujer, y no hay garantías de que lo vaya a haber nunca!

-¿Y para cuando la boda? – le preguntó la mujer, haciendo caso omiso de su palabras deliberadamente -. Si os esperáis a que dé a luz, tal vez pueda ayudar con…

-¡¿Acaso no estáis estuchando lo que estoy diciendo?! – volvió a cortarla el dragón azul, exasperado y completamente sonrojado.

Guen y su esposa rompieron a reír divertidos.

-Vamos, no te enfades Abi-chan – le pidió el dragón blanco entre risas -. Solo te estamos mostrando nuestro apoyo incondicional en tu futura relación.

-¡Que aún no hay ninguna relación! ¡Y deja de llamarme “Abi-chan”!

-Ahora solo nos falta encontrar una pareja para Ryokuryuu-sama – intervino Yuri entusiasmada.

-Eso sí que es imposible – declaró Guen sin atisbo de duda.

Esta vez Abi no pudo evitar reírse él también.

Las risas se siguieron escuchando en la oficina del dragón blanco durante mucho tiempo y su trabajo fue dejado totalmente de lado durante el resto de la tarde para seguir poniéndose al día con su hermano.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Shuten saltaba por el aire mientras oteaba el horizonte de forma ansiosa.

Ahora se encontraba cerca de la frontera con el Imperio Kai, y había oído en la última aldea que había visitado que parecía que iba a haber una nueva batalla en la frontera porque el reino vecino había decidido romper el acuerdo de paz.

Él estaba ansioso y no podía ocultar su emoción con cada salto que daba. No había podido contener su curiosidad y había decidido presentarse en la batalla. A su pesar trataría de hacerlo de forma discreta, ya que no quería que esa panda de carroñeros que iban detrás de los poderes de los dragónes volvieran a perseguirle, ahora que parecía que el principal traidor había sido capturado. Pero él ya no podía contenerse, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo alejado del campo de batalla y estaba comenzando a aburrirse de su monótona libertad de ir de un lado a otro sin rumbo. Necesitaba un poco de acción, y esta sería la oportunidad perfecta.

El dragón verde atisbó en el horizonte lo que parecía ser un ejército enemigo, así que disminuyó la altura y el ímpetu de sus saltos para acercarse lo más sigilosamente posible. Así tardaría más, y era un fastidio, pero no le quedaba otro remedio si quería pasar desapercibido. No quería aguantar la reprimenda de Guen si le llegaba el rumor de que habían visto a Ryokuryuu en un campo de batalla. Aunque no le importaba tanto lo este que este pensara o dejara de pensar de él, sería una molestia tener que aguantar su reprimenda si eso pasaba.

Finalmente llegó a las inmediaciones del lugar, y se sorprendió de lo silencioso que parecían los alrededores. Debía de haber habido fuertes gritos de batalla y el sonido del entrechocar de los metales, pero no se oía nada. Hasta el bosque circundante parecía estar en completo silencio y expectante.

Shuten sospechó ante lo extraño de la situación, pero aún así se acercó más, y lo que quedó a la vista cuando sobrepasó una colina hizo que contuviera la respiración impactado, a pesar de que ya había muy pocas cosas que pudieran llegar a impresionarle.

Eso no era un campo de batalla, era una masacre.

Había cuerpos ensangrentados tendidos a lo largo de toda la pradera. Todos parecían muertos. El único signo de movimiento eran las banderas del ejercito enemigo que ondeaban con el viento, tiradas descuidadamente por el suelo, muchas de ellas rasgadas y ensangrentadas.

¿Qué había pasado aquí?

Con precaución se acercó más a la masacre e inspeccionó un poco tanto el terreno como los cuerpos. Todos los soldados que estaban al alcance de su vista parecían del ejército enemigo, no vio ninguno que llevara los símbolos de Kouka. ¿Cómo habían podido sus ejércitos tener una victoria tan aplastante? ¿Tanto habían mejorado desde que él no estaba entre sus filas? Había oído que sus ejércitos no habían llegado a perder ninguna batalla en los últimos tiempos. Pero esto era demasiado.

Aunque lo que más le extrañaron fueron las heridas similares que parecían tener todos los soldados. Si no hubiera estado tan seguro de que era imposible, habría apostado porque Guen estuvo allí despedazando a los enemigos con sus garras de dragón. El trazo era aterradoramente similar. ¿Se trataría de algún nuevo tipo de arma que estuvieran empleando en los ejércitos de Kouka imitando a los cuatro guerreros dragones? Le extrañaba, pero no era imposible. Algún tipo de arma similar a una garra, o tal vez numerosos proyectiles afilados que como resultado final dejaran esa impresión.

No estaba seguro de nada de esto. Solo eran conjeturas. Pero tenía que marcharse. Estaba claro que ya no iba a haber ninguna batalla, además de que pronto se presentarían emisarios del reino vecino para ver qué había pasado con su ejército y no le convenía que le vieran allí como el único hombre en pie. Sería muy sospechoso y llamaría mucho la atención.

A su pesar, ya que le habría gustado investigar un poco más, dio un gran salto para marcharse.

Si en ese momento hubiera vuelto la vista atrás hacia el campo de batalla habría visto cómo otra figura daba un salto equiparable al suyo en dirección contraria. Solo que esta tenía una melena dorada que ondeaba al viento.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Abi caminaba tranquilamente por un camino después de haber abandonado la aldea de Hakuryuu.

Le gustaba estar con su hermano y compartir tiempo con él, pero ahora tenía un nuevo lugar al que regresar. La aldea en la que se encontraba la mujer que le había arrebatado el corazón.

La verdad era que había dejado que crecieran en él las esperanzas de que ella le correspondiera y poder establecerse en la aldea en la que ella vivía, ya que aunque los aldeanos parecían haber deducido quién era él, no parecían reacios ante sus presencia, y esas gentes habían comendado a mostrar que eran dignas de confianza.

Tal vez finalmente se pudiera establecer en algún lugar, tal y como Guen había hecho en su aldea. La verdad era que comenzaba a estar cansado de vagar de un lado a otro. Había sido refréscate y entretenido mientras duró, pero su cuerpo y su alma comenzaban a pedir la calma y la estabilidad que solo podía proporcionarle un hogar, y tal vez una familia.

Abi se sonrojó ante esos últimos pensamientos y sacudió fuertemente la cabeza en un esfuerzo inútil por apartarlos de su mente. ¿Una familia? ¿Acaso no estaba yendo demasiado rápido? ¿Ni siquiera sabía si la joven le correspondería y ya estaba pensando a lo grande? Debía calmarse, las cosas debían ir paso a paso.

Fue en ese momento cuando un presentimiento le invadió, haciendo que se quitara la venda en un acto reflejo para otear el horizonte. Había sentido algo. Algo extraño pero a la vez familiar.

Permitió que su visión privilegiada vagara libremente, hasta que finalmente dio con lo que le había perturbado y no pudo evitar contener la respiración, sorprendido pero a la vez emocionado.

Se trataba de su hermano menor, Zeno. Este estaba montando a caballo, a la vez que parecía espolearle para que el animar fuera más rápido.

Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano, aunque fuera de lejos, desde que se separaron, y no pudo evitar que la emoción le embargara. Sin embargo había algo extraño. No podía percibir con claridad la presencia de Ouryuu. Había sido una especie de intuición lo que le había hecho dirigir su vista hacia allí, pero el aura dorada de su hermano no estaba definida y parecía desdibujarse en el borde de sus sentidos, dándole la impresión de que estaba más lejos de él de lo que realmente estaba.

¿Acaso su hermano estaba desdibujando su presencia a propósito? ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer eso? ¿Y por qué lo hacía?

Esas y otras preguntas se formularon en su mente mientras le observaba detenida mente gracias a su vista privilegiada.

El dragón amarillo iba vestido de forma sencilla, como antes cuando solían vivir en el castillo con él, estaba seguro de que esas no eran las ropas que le harían llevar como sacerdote. Su porte era adusto y serio, y le llamó la atención que llevara la vaina de una espada en la cintura. A su hermano nunca le había gustado llevar armas encima, de hecho el mismo Hiryuu le había desalentado para que no lo hiciera. ¿Acaso había aprendido a manejarla desde que ellos no estaban en el castillo? ¿O acaso solo la llevaba para disuadir a posibles atacantes? Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué no llevaba escolta? Él era el gran sacerdote de Kouka, y nunca había destacado por sus habilidades en el combate. No era prudente ni correcto que vagara por ahí sin compañía. ¿Acaso se habría escapado del castillo para alimentar a algún pobre? Eso parecía típico de Zeno. Pero ahora que ostentaba un cargo de tanto poder, ¿no tendría la capacidad de ordenar lo que quisiera sin necesidad de tener que estar con semejantes disimulos?

No lo entendía, y mientras estaba perdido en estos pensamientos la figura de Zeno desapareció del alcance de su vista.

Tuvo el repentino impulso de ir tras él para hacerle todas esas preguntas en persona, pero era inútil tratar de alcanzarle, ya que le llevaba mucha distancia de ventaja y su hermano iba a caballo, al contrario que él. Así que no le quedó más remedio que suspirar pesadamente y quedarse con todas esas dudas para sí mismo.

Por lo menos había podido ver a su hermano, aunque fuera de lejos. Casi podría jurar que estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que se vieron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo otro capítulo de este fanfic, espero que os haya gustado. Puede que os haya dado la impresión de que la historia ha avanzado muy rápido en este capítulo, pero es que no quiero detenerme tanto en lo que pasó en esos años, porque tampoco es tan importante para mi fanfic, y quiero centrarme en lo que vendrá más adelante.  
> Por cierto, os animo a que os paséis a leer mi otro fanfic “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO: CAPÍTULOS EXTRA”, en el que estoy publicando distintos puntos de este fanfic desde la perspectiva de Zeno, y en los próximos días publicaré más capítulos sobre lo que estaba haciendo Zeno durante el periodo de tiempo que ha abarcado este último capítulo. También os animo a pasaros a leer mi fanfic “CONGELADO”, que estuve a punto de publicar como un capítulo extra más.  
> Sin nada más que decir, muchas gracias a Tsukiyo-san y a WorldSandy12 por comentar en el último capítulo. Vuestros reviews me animan a seguir continuando con este proyecto.  
> Nos vemos.


	7. Descendientes

Shuten saltaba en dirección a la aldea de Hakuryuu. Llevaba días sintiendo algo extraño en la presencia de su hermano dragón desde que se había vuelto a acercar a la zona, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era. No le gustaban las intrigas, y, ¿por qué negarlo?, también estaba un poco aburrido.

Finalmente llegó a su objetivo, cayendo en un salto en el medio de la aldea con un elegante movimiento fruto de la experiencia. Se sintió satisfecho cuando notó cómo había sorprendido a todos los aldeanos que estaban cerca, varios de ellos habían echado mano de sus armas en un acto reflejo, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que era él se relajaron y siguieron con sus actividades cotidianas. Uno de los aldeanos se acercó hacia él.

-Ryokuryuu-sama, es un placer volver a recibir su visita después de tanto tiempo – le saludó el hombre cortésmente a la vez que hacía una leve reverencia -. Si lo hubiéramos sabido, habríamos preparado un recibimiento adecuado.

-Bah – espetó el dragón verde haciendo un gesto de desestimación con la mano. Nunca le habían gustado los recibimientos pomposos y exagerados. Ya había tendido suficientes en el castillo Hiryuu y no los echaba de menos, no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo -. Solo dime dónde está Hakuryuu – le exigió bruscamente.

-Tus modales son pésimos, como siempre – intervino una voz familiar a su espalda. Shuten se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Guen,  que le miraba con un leve gesto de molestia. El aldeano, por su parte, se retiró discretamente para darles privacidad -. ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido después de tanto tiempo sin pasarte por aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi querido hermanito? – le devolvió la pregunta Shuten con tono burlón.

Guen suspiró resignado.

-Desde luego no has cambiado – reconoció a la vez que le extendía su mano humana. Shuten se la estrechó sin sentirse capaz de negarse después de tanto tiempo, pero con reticencias ante el leve gesto de camaradería. Nunca había aguantado ese tipo de cursiladas, pero por lo menos era solo estrecharle la mano y no un abrazo -. Y ahora dime de una vez para qué has venido.

-Si te visito porque te visito, si no lo hago porque no lo hago. El caso es no estar nunca conforme, ¿no? – se quejó el dragón verde retirando su mano del apretón con un gesto de molestia.

-¿Acaso ya has vuelto a quedarte sin dinero? Seguro que solo vienes a llenarte el buche como siempre para luego echar a volar sin siquiera despedirte – le reprendió.

-Todavía estas enfadado por lo de la última vez, ¿eh? – le preguntó sin mostrar ni una pizca de remordimiento -. No me lo puedes reprochar, la culpa es de tu aldea por ser tan empalagosa. Sabía que si me esperaba me prepararían algún tipo de ceremonia de despedida estúpida como la de la otra vez.

-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar una pequeña muestra de afecto de mis gentes, aunque no te lo merezcas por ser tan borde? – le preguntó con un gesto cansado.

-Ya tuve bastantes ceremonias pomposas en el castillo Hiryuu. No necesito más – le cortó bruscamente -. Pero la verdad es que, si me he arriesgado a venir, es porque hay algo que me molesta – reconoció finalmente.

-¿El qué? – le preguntó curioso.

-¿Por qué tu presencia está difusa? Incluso ahora que te tengo delante no puedo sentirla de forma definida – le explicó.

De primeras Guen parpadeó sorprendido, pero después pareció darse cuenta de algo porque puso una expresión de compresión.

-Debe ser por eso – murmuró para sí mismo a la vez que se tocaba la barbilla con su mano de dragón de forma pensativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Habla claro – le exigió el dragón verde, comenzando a perder su escasa paciencia.

-Será mejor que te lo enseñe. Sígueme – le pidió a la vez que hacía un leve gesto con su mano y se daba la vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea.

A Shuten no le quedó más remedio que obedecerle, aunque ya se estaba sintiendo nervioso por todas las miradas de los aldeanos que estaban fijas en él, observándole ensimismados como si estuvieran en presencia de una divinidad. Eso era tan molesto, ya estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber venido.

-¿A dónde se supone que vamos? – le preguntó impaciente cuando vio que el dragón blanco entraba en la que sabía que era su casa.

-No seas impaciente, solo entra – le exigió, y el otro volvió a hacerle caso con un suspiro cansado y resignado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que…? – la pregunta de Shuten se quedó inconclusa por el impacto que le provocó lo que estaba viendo.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba jugando un niño pequeño de apenas un par de años de edad. El pequeño se tambaleaba gateando de un lado a otro mientras movía sus juguetes descuidadamente. Su pelo era blanco y sus ojos azules, con solo esos rasgos era evidente que se trataba del hijo de Guen, pero lo que más le impactó y le convenció de ello fue la pequeña garra de dragón que el infante tenía en su mano derecha.

-¿Cómo…? – se las arregló para empezar a decir el dragón verde en medio de su estupefacción.

Por su parte el dragón blanco comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

-Tú expresión no tiene precio, Ryokuryuu – le dijo Guen aún entre risas -. Te has quedado sin palabras, ¿eh? – Shuten le dirigió una leve mirada de molestia y el dragón blanco se acercó a su hijo, el cual ya estaba balbuceando palabras y cosas sin sentido y alzando los brazos hacia su padre para que este le cogiera. El hombre accedió a su petición y cogió en brazos al pequeño -. Te presento a mi primogénito, Tai-chi.

-No hace falta que me lo jures – aseguró el dragón verde aún impactado, pero esforzándose por recuperar la compostura -. Queda bastante claro con esa garra monstruosa que tiene en la mano.

-¡Oye, cuidado con lo que dices de mi hijo! – le reprendió molesto.

-Entonces, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme? – le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia, tratando de atar cabos -. ¿Sentía tu presencia extraña porque ahora hay dos Hakuryuu? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso nosotros somos una especie de fábrica de guerreros dragones y no nos habíamos dado cuenta hasta ahora? Menudo desperdicio, podríamos haber creado nuestro propio ejército de monstruos.

 -¡No seas tan bruto! – le volvió a reprender Guen, cada vez más molesto -. Además, parece que esto no funciona así.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó, ya comenzando a hartarse de tanto misterio.

Para responderle el hombre dejó a su hijo de nuevo en el suelo y se arremangó el brazo de su garra dragón. Shuten se sorprendió por lo que vio. Sus escamas blancas de dragón, que antes le cubrían todo el antebrazo, parecían haber disminuido y ahora solo le cubrían la mitad que antes. El dragón verde se quedó sin palabras cuando comenzó a percatarse de las implicaciones de lo que su hermano acababa de mostrarle.

-Estás perdiendo tu poder – afirmó en vez de preguntarle, ya que la respuesta era evidente.

-Sí – le confirmó Guen -. Parece que mi poder se está transfiriendo lentamente de mí a mi hijo. No tengo dudas de que al final llegaré a perderlo del todo.

-¿Y cuando ese momento llegue qué pasará? ¿Volverás a convertirte en un humano normal? ¿Qué mierda significa todo esto? – Shuten le hizo una pregunta detrás de otra, cada vez más alterado.

-No lo sé – le cortó el dragón blanco -. Pero mejor vámonos de aquí, vas a asustar a mi hijo con tus voces – le hizo un gesto indicándole que le siguiera a su despacho.

-Menuda sorpresa que se va a llevar Abi-chan – murmuró el dragón verde para sí mismo mientras le seguía, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro dragón le oyera.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó intrigado a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su despacho detrás de ellos.

-Bueno, no sé si debería decírtelo, el cabeza de pájaro me pidió que no lo hiciera hasta que pudiera comunicártelo él en persona – le dijo, haciéndose el interesante.

-Ya deja de dar rodeos y escúpelo de una vez – le exigió el dragón blanco, era extraño que el dragón azul llevara tanto tiempo sin visitarle y la verdad era que una parte de él ya se estaba temiendo la respuesta.

-Pasé por la que ahora se hace llamar aldea de Seiryuu hace unas semanas – comenzó a explicarle -. Y me encontré con que nuestro compañero dragón había dejado embarazada a su reciente esposa.

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? – le preguntó Guen sorprendido, ya que hacía apenas unos meses que le había llegado una carta de su hermano comunicarle su boda.

-Abi-chan no pierde el tiempo, ¿eh? – le preguntó con tono burlón ante el shock del otro dragón -. A lo mejor se dio tanta prisa en desposarla porque ya la había dejado preñada.

-Abi no sería capaz de deshonrar a su mujer antes del matrimonio – aseguró Guen.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú – le contradijo con tono burlón -. Abi-chan no es tan manso como parece, ya deberías saberlo.

-Deja de hablar de él como si fueras tú, eso me parece más propio de ti que de él – le reprendió -. Estoy seguro de que ya te habrás aprovechado de la virtud de varias jovencitas.

-Tal vez – reconoció Shuten sin el menor rastro de vergüenza -. Pero yo no soy tan descuidado como para ir dejando las semillas de pequeños dragoncitos repartidas por ahí. No soy tan estúpido, tomo precauciones.

-Las precauciones no son infalibles – le recordó el dragón blanco con tono severo.

-Sí, pregúntaselo a Abi-chan – añadió con tono burlón.

-¡Deja de hablar en contra del honor de tu hermano cuando él no está aquí para defenderse! – le gritó, para luego apresurarse hacia su escritorio y comenzar a revolver en sus cajones -. Tengo que avisarle de lo que podría pasarle a su futuro hijo. No se lo había llegado a contar porque me parecía un tema demasiado delicado como para contarlo a través de una carta. Pero llegados a este punto, no me queda otro remedio.

-Yo que tú ni lo intentaría – le aconsejó Shuten, sentándose en una de las sillas despreocupadamente -. Su mujer ya estaba bien embarazada. Estará a punto de parir a un pequeño Seiryuu, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas tú a avisarle? – le demandó Guen -. Tú podrías llegar hasta allí rápidamente.

-¿Y dejar a Abi- chan sin su sorpresa? – le preguntó burlón -. No soy tan mal hermano como para hacer eso.

-¡Ryokuryuu, esto no es un juego! – le reprendió exasperado.

-Solamente me habría gustado estar allí para ver su cara de pasmo. Seguro que no tendría precio – comentó, haciendo caso omiso del otro dragón.

-¡Oye, Ryokuryuu! ¡Hazme el favor de mover tu culo y hacer algo útil por una vez!

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Mientras tanto, en la recién nombrada aldea de Seiryuu, la joven esposa del guerrero dragón estaba dando a luz a su primogénito.

Abi estaba hecho un manojo de nervios mientras esperaba en la puerta de su cabaña a que todo el trance terminara, y rezaba porque fuera para bien. Aunque los gritos y gemidos de su mujer que escuchaba a través de la puerta no estaban haciendo nada por tranquilizarle.

Paseaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, mientras que los otros hombres trataban inútilmente de calmarle. Hasta que finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los gemidos de dolor cesaron para dejar paso al llanto de un bebé.

A pesar de todo, Abi continuó expectante, aguardando noticias, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y vio la sonrisa satisfecha de la partera no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado y sonreír él también.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? – preguntó Abi, aun preocupado.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, Seiryuu-sama – le tranquilizó la partera -. Ambos están bien, aunque necesitan descansar. Pero puedes entrar a verles sin problemas, siempre y cuando no les alteres.

-Gracias – le dijo Abi, sinceramente agradecido, antes de aventurarse al interior de su cabaña.

La silueta de su mujer en seguida quedó a su vista, la cual estaba recostada en su futon, sosteniendo cuidadosamente un pequeño bulto envuelto con una sábana blanca.

-Acércate, cariño – le animó su mujer -. Ven a conocer a nuestro hijo, es igualito a ti.

El hombre se acercó con pasos titubeantes pero ansiosos hasta llegar al lado de su esposa y se arrodilló para ver mejor a su hijo.

El pequeño bebé dormitaba tranquilamente y parecía sano y fuerte. Tenía unos pequeños mechones de pelo azul, como el de él. Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención era que parecía haber heredado las marcas rojas que él tenía en las mejillas. Qué raro. Él creía que ese era un rasgo característico de Seiryuu. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarse más este hecho su primogénito abrió los ojos, dejando a la vista unos grandes orbes dorados que eran sin duda alguna los ojos de Seiryuu.

Padre e hijo se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos fijamente en un silencio contenido durante unos interminables segundos. La expresión del bebé era de curiosidad mientras que la de su padre de shock.

-Mira cariño, parece que nuestro hijo a heredado tus hermosos… - a la mujer no la dio tiempo a terminar la frase antes de que su marido cayera de espaldas desmayado por la impresión - ¡Abi! – le llamó su esposa preocupada al verle caer.

-Vaya, parece que he llegado justo a tiempo de ver la gran reacción – habló una voz desde el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que la mujer alzara la mirada hacía allí -. Podré búrlame de esto durante siglos – declaró el dragón verde con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ryokuryuu-sama. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le preguntó ella, aun impactada por los repentinos acontecimientos.

-Me obligaron a traer un mensaje, pero parece que ya no será necesario – se explicó el dragón entrando más adentro de la habitación -. Aunque nunca me había alegrado tanto de ceder a las exigencias de ese idiota de Hakuryuu. El espectáculo no ha tenido precio – aseguró riéndose descaradamente.

-No sea malo Ryokuryuu-sama, y ayúdeme a hacer reaccionar a mi esposo – le reprendió ella.

-Ahora mismo – cedió rápidamente el dragón, comenzando a patear levemente al otro guerrero dragón -. Estoy deseando poder burlarme de él cara a cara.

-Ten cuidado – le volvió a reprender ella ante el rudo trato del el dragón verde.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exigió saber la partera cabreada, volviendo a entrar en la cabaña al oír el alboroto -. ¿Acaso no dije que nada tenía que alterar a mis pacientes?

Por su parte, el recién nacido Seiryuu observaba la escena con sus grandes ojos dorados. Ajeno al caos reinante y al futuro que le esperaba.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Shuten saltaba alejándose de la aldea de Seiryuu después de su breve visita. Aunque había llegado un poco tarde, como ya había predicho, le había explicado a Abi todo lo referente a la aparente transferencia de los poderes de los dragones de padres a hijos y lo que le estaba pasando a Guen, tal y como el dragón blanco le había pedido.

El dragón azul se había cabreado con él, reclamándole por no haber ido a avisarle antes. Aunque él creía que solo había sido un escusa para justificar su bochorno de que el dragón verde le hubiera visto en una situación tan vergonzosa.

Shuten había tenido que insistir una y otra vez en que él todavía no sabía nada al respecto cuando le visitó semanas atrás y que se acababa de enterar por pura casualidad al sentir rara la presencia de Guen. Pero Abi no terminó de creerle, aunque no podía culparle, ya que habría sido propio de él el hecho de no habérselo dicho solo para divertirse a su costa. De hecho eso era lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y también prácticamente había sucedido ya que había llegado algo tarde.

Pero Shuten no podía evitar reírse de la situación. Esos idiotas se habían casado para tener hijos que les iban a ir robando sus poderes. Par de tontos. Eso a él nunca le pasaría, ya que solo tenía aventuras pasajeras.

Bueno, últimamente había estado visitando a una mujer en concreto, pero eso también sería una temporada hasta que se cansara y luego buscara a otra. Como siempre, sin ataduras. De hecho al pensar en ella se dio cuenta de que llevaba tiempo sin pasarse a verla. Tal vez sería divertido entretenerse un poco con ella. Así que, una vez tomó la decisión, varió el rumbo de sus saltos para dirigirse a la aldea en la que ella vivía.

Tardó solo un día en llegar allí, no estaba demasiado lejos. Aterrizó en las inmediaciones de la aldea, como siempre, para no dar a conocer descaradamente su poder, y se acercó caminando a la cabaña en la que ella vivía.

Ya en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. La gente le miraba de reojo y cuchicheaba a sus espadas. Él frunció el ceño molesto. ¿A qué venía todo esto? Esos aldeanos estúpidos nunca le habían prestado demasiada atención. ¿Tan aburridos estaban ahora como para tener que andar cuchicheando sobre él?

De todos modos les ignoró a todos y siguió su camino hasta pararse delante de una pequeña cabaña. Entró sin llamar, como siempre, pero nada más entrar se quedó en estado de shock por lo que vio.

La mujer a la que solía visitar de vez en cuando, ¿puede ser que se llamara Mi-han?, tenía una prominente tripa que antes no estaba allí. Era obvio que estaba embarazada, no podría ser que…

Por su parte la mujer se giró hacia la puerta sobresaltada al oírle entrar, pero en cuanto le vio puso una expresión de cabreo para después gritarle:

-¡Por fin has vuelto! ¡Como veo que ya te estás imaginando por la cara que estás poniendo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar! – le reprendió ella a voces, moviendo amenazadoramente la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

-Estás… Es… - comenzó a balbucear Shuten, aún sin poder asimilar del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Claro que es tuyo idiota! ¿De quién va a ser sino? Yo no soy como tú que te gusta estar picando de flor en flor – le confirmó ella todavía a voces -. ¡Pero más te vale no salir corriendo como haces siempre porque no pienso pasar por esto yo sola!

Shuten no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente y golpearse la cara con una mano. ¿Por qué a él? Con lo feliz que estaba sin ataduras.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Guen no podía parar de reír mientras leía en el escritorio de su oficina la carta que le había hecho llegar el dragón verde. Ya le había extrañado que él no hubiera venido en persona si tenía algo que decirle, pero al leer el contenido del mensaje lo entendió todo.

El dragón verde, que siempre se jactaba de sus múltiples conquistas sin ataduras, había dejado embarazada a una mujer y ahora no le quedaba más remedio que apechugar, ya que no podía dejar suelto por ahí a un hijo con su sangre de dragón.

Al dragón blanco normalmente no le gustaba reírse de las desgracias ajenas, pero el libertino de Shuten se lo tenía merecido. Aunque desde su punto de vista tener descendencia tampoco era una desgracia, sino una bendición.

Aún así no pudo evitar remangarse la manga de su camisa para ver como sus escamas habían desaparecido aún más. Parecía que el ritmo se iba acelerando con el paso del tiempo en vez de ralentizarse. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el proceso de transferencia llegara a su final? No lo sabía.

No pudo evitar suspirar preocupado. La verdad era que cada vez se encontraba más débil, y no solo en lo que respectaba a sus poderes de dragón, sino también a su salud. Aunque esto no lo había querido reconocer ante nadie, ni quiera ante su mujer. También tenía el terrible presentimiento de que todo esto era el principio del fin. Aunque no estaba ser en su naturaleza ser tan pesimista, por eso se negaba a pensar mucho en ello.

De todos modos no pudo evitar soltar otro profundo suspiro y murmurar:

-Date prisa en venir a visitarme Zeno. Lo prometiste. ¿A qué estas esperando, idiota?

Su pregunta se quedó en el aire, sin respuesta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más de este fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado.  
> A los que no lo hayáis hecho ya, os animo a que os paséis a leer mi otro fanfic “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO: CAPÍTULOS EXTRA”, en el que he incluido algunos extras de esta historia desde la perspectiva de Zeno.  
> Nos vemos.


	8. Muerte

Guen respiraba pesadamente mientras reposaba en su lecho. Estaba rodeado por varios familiares y amigos que velaban su descanso mientras rezaban en susurros.

Por fin había llegado el momento, el momento que había estado vaticinando durante los últimos años. Se estaba muriendo.

Los médicos no habían podido darle una explicación para el mal que le aquejaba, al igual que había pasado con el difunto Rey Hiryuu. Simplemente se había ido debilitando poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que desaparecía su poder de dragón. Ahora su mano tenía una apariencia completamente humana, y sabía que había llegado el fin, lo sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Durante los últimos meses, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo en este mundo, había estado poniendo sus asuntos en orden y encargándose de que su hijo, el Hakuryuu sucesor, tuviera todos los conocimientos necesarios tanto sobre su poder como para dirigir la aldea en el futuro. Lamentaba tener que dejarle con tan solo siete años de edad, pero sabía que Tai-chi se terminaría convirtiendo en un gran guerrero y digno sucesor suyo. Estaba seguro de ello.

Aunque la verdad era que había algo que también lamentaba, puede que aún más.

-Zeno – consiguió decir Guen en un susurro.

-¿Guen-sama? ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó alguien a su lado, pero el dragón blanco hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y siguió hablando, poniendo su frustración en palabras.

-Ese chico es un idiota… - continuó entre jadeos trabajosos -. A pesar de que le dije que viniera… Me ha hecho esperar demasiado…

Sí. A pesar de haber prometido que se reencontrarían, no había vuelto a ver a su hermano menor, Zeno. Había estado esperándole durante años, esperando que cumpliera su promesa. ¿Acaso no había podido sentir en su presencia que se estaba debilitando, muriéndose? Al igual que él había sentido las presencias de Abi y Shuten debilitarse, mientras que la de Zeno permanecía constante e inmutable como un faro en medio de un océano turbulento.

En medio de su frustración había estado a punto de ir a visitarle al castillo él mismo, a pesar de los riesgos que este acto conllevaría. Pero entonces su salud había recaído de forma repentina e irrevocable y había sido incapaz de cumplir su propósito.

Le habría gustado tanto haber podido reunirse con todos sus hermanos una última vez. Tener la oportunidad de despedirse en condiciones de todos ellos. Pero el destino había sido injusto y había impedido que se cumpliera su deseo.

Cada vez se sentía más débil, su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. Utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para cerrar los ojos y atisbar las presencias de sus hermanos una última vez. El verde y el azul se estaban desvaneciendo de forma impasible, al igual que su propia luz blanca. Solo la luz amarilla seguía permaneciendo constante, como un sol en medio de la oscuridad, junto con otras tres pequeñas luces azul, verde y blanca que Guen sabía que pertenecían a su propio hijo y a los descendientes de sus otros dos hermanos.

El moribundo dragón blanco se dejó invadir por la calidez de las luces hasta que finalmente todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Guen volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró de pie en medio de las tinieblas. Ya no se sentía enfermo ni débil, y la sensación de fortaleza que le recorría le hizo sentirse alegre y confundido a partes iguales.

No necesitaba ver para saber que volvía a tener su garra de dragón. Podía sentir las uñas afiladas clavándose en su propia palma escamosa.

La paz invadía completamente su alma y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Así que así se sentía la muerte. La verdad era que no estaba tan mal. Se sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo y todo era tan tranquilo a su alrededor. No podía recordar ninguna de sus penas ni preocupaciones, aunque sí que tenía la apremiante sensación de que debía avanzar. Así que volvió a abrir los ojos, aunque no veía nada, y caminó a tientas en la oscuridad, sabiendo de forma instintiva hacia dónde debía ir.

Después de un momento o una eternidad, la verdad es que ahora el tiempo no parecía tener ningún sentido, atisbó un brillo dorado en la distancia. Se acercó con pasos lentos pero seguros para comprobar que lo que llamaba su atención en medio de la negrura era una inmensa puerta dorada que permanecía cerrada. Él supo sin ninguna duda que su destino final estaba al otro lado de esa puerta y, sin detenerse a pensar, estiró la mano hacia ella. Pero antes de que pudiera tocar el picaporte se escuchó una voz en medio del inmenso vacío que le rodeaba.

-¡Guen! ¡Abi! ¡Shuten! ¡No os vayáis! ¡No me dejéis atrás! – el grito fue fuerte y desgarrador que hizo tambalearse a Guen como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

Esa voz. Él conocía esa voz. A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que la había oído, jamás olvidaría la voz de uno de sus hermanos, de su hermano menor. Zeno.

Guen apartó la mano de la puerta dorada, retrocedió unos pasos y miró a su alrededor en busca del origen de la voz.

-¿Zeno? ¿Eres tú? – le llamó mirando de forma frenética a su alrededor.

Su hermano le estaba llamando. Le llamaba y parecía desesperado. Debía llegar a él. No quería dejarle solo. No quería que sufriera.

Fue entonces cuando se volvió a oír otro sonido, solo que esta vez, más que palabras, fue un rugido fuerte y desgarrador. Como el lamento de una bestia herida.

-¡Zeno! – le volvió a llamar aún más preocupado, desesperado por llegar a él, pero no podía ver nada más que la puerta dorada y la negrura que le rodeaba.

Una fuerza invisible le impulsaba a avanzar hacia la puerta, de forma tan apremiante que incluso dolía. Pero él no podía seguir ese impulso, no dejando a su hermano sufriendo atrás. Así que utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de la puerta dorada y retrocedió corriendo sobre sus pasos.

Se pudo escuchar un nuevo rugido en medio de la oscuridad, solo que esta vez fue como el de una bestia amenazante que se estaba preparando para la batalla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su hermano?

Guen aligero el paso y finalmente pudo ver otra luz brillante en medio de la oscuridad. La luz era dorada, y parpadeaba de forma errática y frenética. En cuanto se acercó un poco más a la luz pudo distinguir una calidez familiar, y no tuvo dudas de que se trataba de su hermano. La presencia de Zeno le estaba llamando y buscando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y a pesar de las cuerdas invisibles que tiraban de él en dirección contraria con cada vez más fuerza, Guen extendió la mano hacia la presencia de su hermano. Cuando su garra escamosa entró en contacto con la presencia dorada de Zeno, ésta se expandió y la oscuridad desapareció para dejar paso a una fuerte luz que le devoró. Guen no pudo hacer nada más que cubrirse los ojos con las manos y, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a caer inconsciente mientras oía de fondo los rugidos de su hermano menor.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Cuando Guen volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez se encontró en un espacio luminoso. Pero había una especie neblina dorada que pululaba a su alrededor y obstruía su visión, haciendo que apenas pudiera ver a un par de metros de distancia de él.

-¿Y ahora dónde estoy? – se preguntó Guen a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza con su mano humana y miraba a su alrededor confundido. Solo había ido hacia la luz de la que provenía la voz de Zeno y…

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – se escuchó una voz un poco más lejos y Guen parpadeó confundido. Él también conocía esa voz.

El dragón blanco caminó en la dirección de la que había provenido el sonido a la vez que preguntaba:

-¿Seiryuu? ¿Eres tú?

Avanzó unos pasos más y pudo atisbar una silueta entre la niebla. La silueta también pareció acercarse a él y de pronto quedó a la vista la figura de su hermano Abi.

-¿Hakuryuu? – le llamó el dragón azul, pareciendo confundido a la vez que sus ojos de dragón le miraban intensamente.

-Sí, soy yo – le confirmó Guen para después volver a mirar a su alrededor -. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-No, pero tú… - Abi pareció quedarse sin palabras mientras le seguía examinando intensamente con la mirada.

-¿Yo qué? – le preguntó confundido.

-Pareces tan… joven – le dijo el dragón azul finalmente, haciendo que Guen parpadeara confundido y después se mirara a sí mismo.

La verdad era que sí, se sentía fuerte y robusto como en sus mejores años, y la ropa que llevaba era la misma que solía llevar durante sus primeros años en el castillo. Volvió a mirar a Abi y se fijo en que él también parecía más joven que la última vez que le había visto, y sus ropas estaban compuestas por esas ostentosas túnicas que solía ponerse en el castillo.

-Tú también te ves como si te hubieras quitado unos cuantos años de encima – le indicó Guen, y Abi también se examinó a sí mismo.

-Es cierto – corroboró -. Pero ¿por qué…?

Abi no tuvo tiempo de terminar la pregunta porque de repente una figura verde aterrizó entre ellos como una ráfaga.

-¿Ryokuryuu? – preguntó Guen antes de que la capa de su hermano dejara de ondear con el viento que había provocado su salto.

-Claro que soy yo, idiota. ¿A quién más conoces que pueda saltar como yo? – le preguntó el nombrado de forma brusca a la vez que se enderezaba. Él también tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando vivían en el castillo -. Bueno, tal vez mi hijo.

Guen frunció un poco el ceño ante su comentario, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que Shuten continuara hablando:

-En fin, por fin he encontrado a alguien. Este maldito sitio parece no tener fin por mucho que salte.

-¿Has visto algo que nos indique dónde estamos? – le preguntó Abi -. Mis ojos apenas pueden penetrar esta densa niebla.

-¿Acaso no me has oído, cabeza de pájaro? Solo os he visto a vosotros dos – le respondió Shuten bruscamente.

Abi frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de devolverle la puya cuando una suave risa reverberó en el aire, haciendo que los tres se paralizaran.

-Sin duda no habéis cambiado. Guen, Abi, Shuten.

-Esa voz es de… - comenzó a hablar Guen conmocionado, pero antes de que terminara la frase una luz roja comenzó a brillar entre ellos y se expandió mientras tomaba forma.

Ante ellos apareció la figura de un hombre alto con una melena carmesí que ondeaba con una brisa inexistente. El hombre les sonreía cálidamente y parecía realmente feliz.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mis lindos dragoncitos.

-Rey Hiryuu – atinó a decir Guen a la vez que salía de su estupefacción para inclinarse haciendo una torpe reverencia.

-Majestad – habló también Abi, igualmente sorprendido, pero haciendo una reverencia más elegante.

-¡Yo no soy ningún lindo dragoncito, rey idiota! – espetó Shuten por su parte.

-¡Ryokuryuu! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro Rey? – le reprendió Guen escandalizado.

-Somos afortunados al tener la oportunidad de reencontrarnos con él después de tanto tiempo – intervino Abi -. Mejor se agradecido.

-Me da igual. No echaba de menos que este idiota me llamara lindo. Por mí que vuelva a esfumarse – afirmó el dragón verde bruscamente a la vez que hacía un ademán de desprecio con la mano.

-¡Maldito irrespetuoso! – le insultó Guen cada vez más enojado.

Por su parte el Rey Hiryuu volvió a reírse despreocupadamente.

-Es tan refrescante el hecho de volver a tener la oportunidad de veros. Os he echado de menos – declaró dirigiéndoles una cálida sonrisa.

-Nosotros también a usted, majestad – le respondió Abi con una nueva reverencia, siendo seguido inmediatamente por Guen, mientras que Shuten bufaba con molestia.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito. Pero ¿se puede saber qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?

Ante la pregunta de Shuten el semblante de Hiryuu se entristeció, y tanto Guen como Abi le dirigieron al dragón verde una mirada de desaprobación.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, Shuten – habló finalmente Hiryuu, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa -. Pero es un poco complicado de explicar.

-¿Acaso esta no es una especie de oportunidad para despedirnos los unos de los otros antes de irnos a los cielos? – intervino Abi.

-Se podría decir que sí, pero eso no es todo – le respondió el dragón rojo.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata todo esto? Habla de una vez – exigió Shuten.

Por esta vez Guen y Abi no le reprendieron porque estaban tan curiosos como él. Por su parte el Rey Hiryuu les miró a los tres, uno por uno, con una expresión inescrutable antes de soltar un suspiro cansado, como si llevara todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

-Para empezar, os habréis dado cuenta de que aquí no estamos todos – comenzó el Rey.

-Sí, falta Ouryuu – concordó Guen y de repente recordó cómo había llegado hasta allí -. De hecho fue él el que me guió hasta aquí. Pude oír su voz en medio de la oscuridad llamándome y también ver su presencia.

-Sí, a mi me paso lo mismo – declaró Abi -. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos al oír su voz antes de llegar hasta aquí.

Los dragones blanco y azul se giraron hacia el otro guerrero dragón, preguntándole de forma silenciosa si a él le había pasado lo mismo. Solo recibieron un bufido de respuesta que tomaron como una afirmación.

-La verdad es que es de Zeno de quien quería hablaros, aunque no se muy bien por dónde empezar – reconoció Hiryuu pareciendo cada vez más apesadumbrado.

-Pues el principio es un buen lugar para hacerlo, idiota – espetó Shuten.

Guen y Abi le lanzaron al dragón verde otra mirada de desaprobación y el Rey Hiryuu soltó una leve risita a su pesar, pero luego se puso más serio y comenzó a hablar:

-Como sabéis, los dioses dragones estaban preocupados por mí desde que descendí de los cielos y decidieron darle su sangre a seres humanos para crear a un grupo de guerreros capaces de protegerme mientras ellos no pudieran. Esos sois vosotros: Guen, Abi, Shuten y Zeno. A cada uno de vosotros os fue concedido un don diferente.

-Tampoco hace falta que empieces tan al principio, idiota – volvió a intervenir Shuten, aburrido por tanta palabrería.

Los otros dos dragones iban a reprenderle, pero Hiryuu siguió hablando como si nadie le hubiera interrumpido. Al parecer ahora que había empezado quería terminar cuanto antes.

-Hakuryuu le dio a su elegido una garra que puede despedazar cualquier cosa, Seiryuu unos ojos capaces de ver a largas distancias, Ryokuryuu una pierna con la que poder saltar hasta los cielos, y Ouryuu… - antes de continuar hizo una leve mueca de dolor – un cuerpo robusto que jamás podría ser herido.

-Te repito que dejes de contarnos lo que ya sabemos – volvió a hablar Shuten.

-Ya cállate, su majestad tendrá sus motivos, idiota – le reprendió Guen entre dientes, aunque él también se estaba preguntando el por qué de toda esa charla.

-Al principio yo no sabía cómo sentirme ante la decisión que mis hermanos dragones habían tomado – continuó Hiryuu, con una mirada lejana, perdido en sus pensamientos -. Me parecía egoísta por su parte que hubieran dispuesto de la vida de cuatro seres humanos para sus fines. Pero cuando me disteis a entender que habíais accedido a beber la sangre de dragón por vuestra propia voluntad y que os adaptabais bien tanto a vuestros nuevos poderes como a la misión que os habían encomendado, me tranquilicé un poco – los tres dragones le escucharon interesados, Hiryuu nunca había sido tan franco con ellos al respecto -. Aunque esto fue hasta que me di cuenta de las auténticas repercusiones de lo que mis hermanos habían hecho. De lo que iba a suceder en el futuro – después de estas palabras Hiryuu se quedó callado, como si no supiera cómo continuar.

-¿Te refieres al traspaso de los poderes de los dragones de padres a hijos? – intervino Abi, tratando de animarle a hablar.

-En parte sí – reconoció el dragón rojo apesadumbrado -. Mis hermanos habían deducido que yo no me conformaría con descender de los cielos durante una sola vida humana y que querría regresar en el futuro. Por eso lo dispusieron todo para que los guerreros dragones que ellos habían creado perduraran en el tiempo, y así pudieran volver a servirme en el futuro. Pero esto fue muy egoísta por su parte. Una cosa es que os hubieran concedido poderes a vosotros, que elegisteis servirme voluntariamente, pero que hubieran condenado a toda una estirpe a servirme por el resto de la eternidad es otra cosa distinta. Eso me parece un acto egoísta e irrespetuoso hacia la raza humana. Por eso, cuando regresé a los cielos, traté de convencerles de que revirtieran su error, pero el mal ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

-Espere un momento majestad – le interrumpió esta vez Guen -. ¿Usted ya sabía lo que iba a pasarles a nuestros futuros hijos en el momento de su muerte? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Me di cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de mis hermanos bastante antes de mi muerte, de hecho, poco después de que vosotros llegarais al castillo. El día en el que le regalé mi medallón de dragón a Zeno. ¿Lo recordáis?

-Claro que lo recuerdo – aseguró Abi -. Fue el día en el que Ouryuu nos mostró que su poder de dragón era sanar rápido de las heridas.

-Sí, pero no me dejó probar los límites de su poder con mi lanza – añadió Shuten con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo tampoco te habría dejado que trincharas a Ouryuu como un pavo solo para saciar tu morbosa curiosidad – declaró Guen de forma levemente amenazante.

-El tonto parecía tan contento con su poder inútil y con haber recibido el medallón, debió creerse alguien especial por ello – continuó el dragón verde, haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza.

-¡Oye! – le volvió a reprender Guen, cada vez más cabreado.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó en ese momento que hiciera que os dierais cuanta de lo que habían planeado los otros dioses dragones? – preguntó Abi, haciendo caso omiso de la pelea de los otros dos.

-Me di cuenta cuando Zeno nos mostró su poder – admitió Hiryuu apesadumbrado -. En ese momento la verdad se mostró ante mí como un libro abierto. Por eso le di mi medallón.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver que Ouryuu sane rápido con todo esto? – inquirió el dragón blanco, dejando de lado su pelea con Shuten.

-El poder de Zeno no es simplemente sanar rápido. Esa es solo la punta del iceberg. Al igual que vosotros tuvisteis que afinar vuestros poderes para utilizar plenamente vuestras capacidades, Zeno tiene un potencial mayor. Un cuerpo robusto que no puede ser herido. Siempre creí que Ouryuu había sido ambiguo con sus palabras, pero la verdad es que el poder que le concedió es literalmente lo que dijo.

-¿Cuál es el maldito poder de Ouryuu entonces? – inquirió el dragón verde.

Los otros dos dragones también asintieron, apremiando a Hiryuu para que fuera más claro.

-Creo que la mejor forma para que lo entendáis es que os lo muestre – admitió Hiryuu, girándose para darles la espalda.

El antiguo Rey hizo una serie de gestos extraños y luego apareció una especie de ventana circular en el aire a través de la cual se podía distinguir un paisaje.

Los tres dragones se acercaron más y se asomaron por detrás de Hiryuu para poder ver mejor y se quedaron desconcertados ante lo que vieron.

Se trataba de un campo de batalla. Había numerosos cuerpos mutilados en el suelo, mientras que los soldados que quedaban de pie corrían aterrados de forma completamente descoordinada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el centro del campo de batalla, en el que se podía ver a alguien luchando o más bien masacrando a los soldados que trataban de huir aterrorizados.

El guerrero que les estaba matando tenía las ropas rasgadas y bajo las ensangrentadas telas se podían ver unas escamas de color dorado que recubrían toda la piel que estaba a la vista. Sus manos eran garras que despedazaban como las de Hakuryuu y daba grandes saltos como los de Ryokuryuu mientras su melena larga y dorada ondeaba con el viento.

Los tres dragones estaban tan desconcertados ante la visión que solo fue cuando el guerrero se giro que pudieron darse cuenta de su identidad al reconocer sus rasgos y sus ojos azules, aunque en esos momentos su mirada era letal y apática, totalmente diferente a lo que recordaban.

-Ese es… - acertó a decir Guen.

-No es posible – añadió Abi igualmente desconcertado.

Shuten por su parte se limitó a soltar un grave gruñido.

-Sí. Él es aquel al que le fue concedido un cuerpo robusto incapaz de ser herido. Ouryuu Zeno– les confirmó Hiryuu, con una expresión abatida y torturada.

 


	9. Dos opciones

Guen, Abi y Shuten seguían mirando anonadados a Zeno a través de la especie de ventana mágica que había creado Hiryuu.

-¿De verdad ese es Ouryuu? ¿Zeno? – preguntó el dragón blanco rompiendo el silencio, reflejando los pensamientos que también tenían los otros dos dragones.

Una parte de ellos no podía creerse que aquella bestia salvaje que despedazaba a sus enemigos con tanta frialdad pudiera ser el mismo Zeno al que habían visto horrorizarse ante la simple visión de la sangre fresca cuando les acompañaba a los campos de batalla.

Zeno siempre había sido un pacifista, no le gustaban las guerras ni las batallas. Pero esa bestia dorada parecía habituada a la muerte y a la destrucción, persiguiendo a los soldados que huían sin mostrar piedad alguna, como si se negara a que la batalla terminara hasta que no quedara nadie en pie.

Ese no era el Zeno que conocían, no podía serlo. Sin embargo allí estaba Hiryuu para decirles una vez más las palabras que no querían oír.

-Sí, él es Zeno – repitió Hiryuu, pareciendo realmente apesadumbrado.

-Pero… ¿qué le ha pasado? – atinó a preguntar Abi estupefacto -. ¿De dónde han salido todas esas escamas doradas? ¿Por qué parece como si tuviera los poderes de Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu?

-Ya sabéis que Zeno sana rápidamente de sus heridas – comenzó a explicar Hiryuu -. Pero además, cuando las heridas llegan a un punto crítico, su cuerpo genera esas escamas doradas para defenderse. Esas escamas son impenetrables, ni siquiera por el acero más afilado, y le confieren un poder equivalente al de Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu en sus extremidades.

-¿Quieres decir que ese idiota desde el principio ha tenido el potencial de ser como Hakuryuu y yo juntos en un solo cuerpo? ¡Eso es de locos! – espetó Shuten.

-Un poder tan grande debe tener un terrible efecto secundario. Como me pasa a mí cuando me paralizo al abusar del poder de mis ojos – razonó Abi.

-Así es – corroboró Hiryuu a su pesar -. El poder de Zeno trae consigo una maldición. Aunque muchas personas, a primera vista, podrían llegar a considerarlo la mayor de las bendiciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuál es la maldición del poder de Ouryuu? – preguntó Guen, temiéndose ya lo peor ante el semblante sombrío de su antiguo Rey.

-Como el mismo Ouryuu dijo, su poder es un cuerpo robusto que no puede ser herido, un cuerpo inmortal – Hiryuu hizo una pausa, y los otros tres se tensaron al pensar en las implicaciones que podría tener lo que el Rey acababa de decirles -. Zeno no puede morir – añadió el antiguo dios dragón.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos mientras asimilaban sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que no puede morir? – inquirió Guen, aun escéptico -. Aunque no pueda morir por una herida física, Zeno se hará viejo como todos ¿no? Entonces debería morir.

Hiryuu negó con la cabeza.

-Zeno no ha envejecido desde que bebió la sangre de dragón. Él no envejecerá nunca y tampoco hay ninguna manera de que muera. El mismo Dios Dragón Ouryuu me lo ha confirmado – afirmó el Rey Hiryuu.

-Pero eso no es malo ¿no? – intervino Shuten, llamando la atención de todos -. Quiero decir, si no puede morir y puede tener el mismo poder que Hakuryuu y yo, entonces es el maldito guerrero perfecto. Nadie podría derrotarle. Y si goza de juventud eterna, puede estar haciendo lo que le dé la gana para siempre. Es un chollo.

-Eres tan bruto – le reprendió Abi indignado -. Tienes el cerebro tan pequeño que no alcanzas a entender todas las implicaciones que esto tiene para él.

-¡El que tiene el cerebro pequeño eres tú, cabeza de pájaro! – se defendió Shuten cabreado -. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

-Zeno nunca podrá ir a los cielos – intervino Guen, con el humor ensombrecido -. La promesa que hicimos de reencontrarnos ya nunca podrá cumplirse. Nunca podremos volver a estar con nuestro hermano – sus palabras fueron seguidas por un denso silencio -. Zeno verá como todos a su alrededor mueren mientras que él permanece eternamente inmutable, incapaz de avanzar hasta los cielos como todos los demás. Él jamás sabrá lo que hay más allá de la muerte. Aceptó el poder de Ouryuu sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba al final. ¿O acaso me equivoco, majestad?

-No. Todo lo que has dicho es cierto – confirmó Hiryuu, con el ánimo también ensombrecido.

-¿Cómo ha podido Ouryuu hacerle esto? ¿Cómo pudieron consentirlo los demás dragones? – preguntó Guen indignado, perdiendo por primera vez el respeto que siempre les había tenido a las deidades, al ver que eran capaces de cometer semejante atrocidad -. ¿No podéis hacer nada para revertir esto, majestad?

-Hablé con mis hermanos dragones al respecto nada más regresar a los cielos, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. El mal está hecho…

-¿Son incapaces de deshacer lo que ellos mismos han hecho? ¿Qué clase de Dioses son entonces? – espetó Shuten, que ya parecía haber comprendido el autentico alcance de la situación. Ni Guen ni Abi le reprendieron por su falta de respeto, ya que ellos también estaban indignados y cabreados en este momento.

-Hay determinadas reglas que se deben respetar, incluso entre los Dioses, si no se desataría el caos – trató de razonar Hiryuu -. Al igual que aunque yo quisiera volver a ser un Dios Dragón me resultaría imposible, al haber renunciado a ello para convertirme en un ser humano, hay algunas decisiones que son irreversibles.

-Estupideces – volvió a espetar el dragón verde.

-Pero nos has confirmado que Zeno no sabía las consecuencias que tenía aceptar el poder de Ouryuu al beber la sangre ¿no? – intervino Abi -. Eso no es justo. Él no es como usted, que sabíais a qué os exponíais cuando renunciasteis a vuestro antiguo rango. En su caso, se debería poder hacer una excepción.

Hiryuu negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible, Abi. Lo siento.

-Con todos mis respetos, majestad – comenzó a hablar Guen, aunque su tono no era muy respetuoso -. Si realmente lo sintierais, habríais actuado de otra manera. Nos tendríais que haber dicho esto antes, cuando aún estábamos vivos; y no ahora, que ya no podemos hacer nada para ayudar a Zeno a soportar su carga. ¿Ni tan siquiera se lo dijisteis al mismo Zeno?

-No, no tuve el valor – reconoció el Rey Hiryuu apesadumbrado y aceptando sus reproches sin rechistar -. Es cierto que tal vez debí actuar de otra manera, compartir mis tribulaciones con vosotros, o por lo menos decirle lo que pensaba a Zeno cuando él me preguntó si sabía en qué consistía el poder de Ouryuu en mi lecho de muerte.

-Así que esa es la pregunta sin responder que mencionó Zeno – añadió Abi, recordando su breve charla con el dragón amarillo en santuario del Rey Hiryuu.

-Así es – confirmó el antiguo Dios Dragón -. En ese entonces Zeno ya comenzaba a sospechar sobre el verdadero alcance de sus poderes, pero yo no quise confirmar sus sospechas por si acaso podía conseguir revertir la situación una vez que regresara a los cielos – el Rey suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer aún más sus hombros -. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eso sería imposible, supongo que no quería perder la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría al final.

-Pero no ha sido así – afirmó Guen, sin rastro de rencor en su voz, solo estaba señalando un hecho.

-Así es – corroboró Hiryuu -. Durante todo el tiempo que he pasado en los cielos, contemplando vuestras acciones desde aquí, me he estado arrepintiendo de haber guardado silencio. De no haber hecho más. Desearía poder descender de los cielos nuevamente para estar junto a Zeno, pero eso me va a resultar imposible hasta dentro de muchos años, así son las reglas. Por eso mis hermanos dragones llegaron tan lejos para asegurarse de que hubiera alguien que soportara el tiempo suficiente en la tierra para protegerme cuando ese momento llegara.

-Ese alguien es Zeno – añadió Guen con tono sombrío.

-¿Pero Ouryuu no podría haber hecho que su poder fuera hereditario como los nuestros? ¿Por qué era necesario ser tan extremos? – inquirió Abi.

-Los Dioses dragones acordaron que sería mejor que alguien estuviera siempre ahí para cuidar del legado de su sangre y guiar a mis futuras encarnaciones en la tierra. Ouryuu fue el encargado de esa tarea, y por eso creo un guerrero inmortal, capaz de ser el soporte y el escudo de todo lo que ellos iban a construir.

-¿Qué se podía esperar de unos Dioses? – espetó Shuten cabreado -. Se creen con derecho de disponer de la vida de los humanos a su antojo. Les importa una mierda las consecuencias de sus acciones siempre y cuando se cumplan sus objetivos. No me extraña que la gente cada vez esté perdiendo más la fe en ellos.

Un denso silencio siguió a sus palabras. Guen y Abi se veían incapaces de refutar sus crudas palabras después de las últimas revelaciones. Mientras que Hiryuu parecía realmente apesadumbrado, con los hombros caídos y la mirada gacha.

-Lo siento mucho – habló Hiryuu, sacando a los demás de sus pensamientos -. Todo esto no habría pasado si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si no hubiera insistido en descender de los cielos y convertirme en humano.

-Usted solo sacrificó su poder como Dios Dragón para guiar a la humanidad hacia la paz. Usted lo dejó todo por su amor a la humanidad, no se os puede reprochar nada – le disculpó el dragón blanco -. No hicisteis daño a nadie salvo a usted mismo. No hubo nada de egoísmo en vuestras acciones.

-Mis hermanos también hicieron lo que hicieron por amor a mí. No podían soportar verme sufrir sin hacer nada – trató de justificar el antiguo Dios dragón.

-Pero, en vez de hacer algo en persona, ellos pasaron su carga y su responsabilidad a otros – razonó Abi -. Actuaron egoístamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias o en quienes sufrirían por sus acciones.

-Vuestras acciones no se pueden comparar – añadió Shuten -. Ya que tú actuaste como un idiota, pero con buenas intenciones; y ellos simplemente fueron unos tiranos cabrones.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan bruto a la hora de elegir las palabras, Shuten? – inquirió Hiryuu, sin poder evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, a pesar de la gravedad de su conversación.

-Solo soy sincero – se limitó a declarar el dragón verde.

Un nuevo silencio se volvió a formar entre ellos, hasta que Hiryuu lo volvió a romper.

-No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo sobre el pasado. Se nos está agotando el tiempo.

-¿El tiempo para qué? – preguntó Guen, expresando los pensamientos de todos.

-Como os he dicho, no se puede cambiar lo que está hecho. Pero aún puedo utilizar el poder y la influencia que me quedan para hacer una última cosa. – Hiryuu hizo una pausa y los tres se quedaron en silencio, expectantes -. Puedo hacer que vuestra promesa de reencontraros se cumpla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Abi confundido.

-¿Acaso no acabas de decir que Zeno no puede morir, rey idiota? ¿Entonces cómo demonios nos vamos a reencontrar? – espetó Shuten.

-No puedo hacer que Zeno venga a los cielos – corroboró el dragón rojo, con tono solemne -. Pero puedo hacer que vosotros lleguéis a él.

-¿Cómo? ¿Nos vas a devolver a la vida? – preguntó Guen confundido.

-Claro, ¿y qué más? ¿Inmortalidad gratis para todos? – intervino el dragón verde sarcástico.

-No puedo devolveros a vuestros antiguos cuerpos – aclaró Hiryuu -. Pero puedo enviar vuestras almas de vuelta a la tierra.

-¿Nos convertiríamos en fantasmas? – inquirió Abi abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

-Eso podría ser divertido – Shuten mostró una sonrisa afilada.

-Algo así – les confirmó el dragón rojo, con una leve sonrisa divertida por sus reacciones.

-Explíquese mejor, por favor – le pidió el dragón blanco.

-El medallón dorado que le di a Zeno aún permanece en el mundo de los vivos y contiene parte de mi esencia vital. Una parte del Dios dragón que fui una vez quedó sellada y tomó la forma de ese medallón, es un objeto divino. Puedo utilizar su poder latente para atar vuestros espíritus a él, y así vuestras almas podrían permanecer en el plano terrenal sin desintegrarse o corromperse. Podríais llegar hasta Zeno en espíritu – los tres guerreros dragones permanecieron en silencio, asimilando sus palabras -. Pero esto también tendrá consecuencias.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – intervinieron Guen y Abi a la vez.

-Una vez que vuestras almas queden ligadas al medallón, la unión no se podrá deshacer. Es algo irreversible. Quedareis atados al objeto mientras esa parte de mi esencia vital permanezca en el mundo de los vivos. Os quedaréis atrapados en el mundo terrenal durante lo que podría ser una eternidad.

-En otras palabras – habló Guen, una vez hubo asimilado sus palabras -. ¿Nos volveremos igual que Zeno?

-En cierto modo sí, pero no sería lo mismo. Zeno está atrapado en su propio cuerpo, mientras que vosotros estaríais unidos a mi esencia vital latente a través de vuestras almas y el vínculo y la promesa de sangre que compartís conmigo.

-Pero eso nos permitirá estar al lado de Zeno durante su vida inmortal, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa. Entonces yo me apunto – declaró Guen sin dudar.

-Entiendo los motivos de tu ímpetu Guen, pero no deberías aceptar algo así tan precipitadamente – le reprendió levemente el dragón azul, antes de dirigirse a Hiryuu - ¿Zeno podrá vernos? ¿Podremos comunicarnos con él de alguna forma?

El dragón rojo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-Pero Zeno es sacerdote, ¿no? – señaló Guen confundido -. Supuestamente debería poder oír las voces de los Dioses y otros espíritus.

-Antes de ser un guerrero dragón podía hacerlo. Yo mismo hablé con él varias veces antes de descender de los cielos. Pero lo que permite a los sacerdotes comunicarse con el plano espiritual es su habilidad única de expandir su propia alma fuera de las fronteras de su cuerpo y tocar así otras almas. Sin embargo, cuando Ouryuu le concedió la inmortalidad a Zeno atrapó su alma dentro de su propio cuerpo así que cortó todos los vínculos que él tenía con los cielos y el mundo espiritual.

-No me lo puedo creer – espetó Abi haciendo un gesto de exasperación -. Varias veces hice alusión a su supuesta capacidad para hablar con los cielos y él nunca me dijo nada de que ya no podía hacerlo – soltó un bufido de molestia -. Aunque creo que tampoco puedo acusarle de mentir porque yo nunca le pregunté directamente, simplemente no me sacó de mi error.

-Pero nos ocultó la verdad una vez más – intervino Guen cabreado -. Me estoy empezando a cuestionar todo lo que creía saber sobre él. Ya ni si quiera se si realmente le llegué a conocer de verdad alguna vez. ¿Cuántas cosas más nos ha ocultado?

-Todos tenemos trapos sucios escondidos. Es normal que nos ocultara que ya no podía hablar con los cielos, yo también lo habría hecho en su lugar – le defendió Shuten, para sorpresa de los otros dos dragones.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Guen, tan curioso como desconcertado.

-Es obvio. ¿Acaso nunca has ocultado ninguna herida para que el Rey idiota no te impidiera salir al campo de batalla? Al igual que el cerebro del pájaro insiste en decir que todavía puede seguir utilizando su poder cuando apenas se puede tener en pie por la parálisis.

-No es lo mismo – le interrumpió Abi levemente cabreado por su insinuación.

-Sí que lo es – insistió Shuten -. Ocultaba su incapacidad, como nosotros ocultamos las nuestras. Supuestamente el único punto bueno que tenía ese zoquete era su título de sacerdote, eso fue lo que le permitió quedarse en el castillo mientras que nosotros tuvimos que marcharnos. Reconocer que ya ni siquiera podía ser sacerdote sería lo último que quisiera hacer. Por no hablar de cómo se debió de sentir al perder una capacidad que poseía desde que tenía uso de razón, debió ser como si de repente se hubiera quedado sordo. Es normal que no quisiera hablar de ello – Shuten se giró para encarar a los otros dos dragones para descubrir que le miraban con una gran expresión de conmoción y desconcierto-. ¡¿A qué vienen esas caras de idiotas?! – espetó molesto.

-Jamás pensé podrías reflexionar sobre los sentimientos de otra persona y ponerte en su lugar, Shuten. Y pensar que este momento finalmente llegaría… – Guen dio un paso al frente, apoyó su garra de dragón sobre el hombro del dragón verde con una expresión solemne y emocionada -. El paso de los años finalmente te han convertido en un buen hermano mayor para Zeno. Estoy orgulloso.

-¡¿Qué coño dices idiota?! – espetó Shuten a la vez que su rostro enrojecía varios tonos, ya fuera por el cabreo, la vergüenza o ambas cosas a la vez -. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un monstruo sin sentimientos?

Hiryuu soltó una risita y les sonrió enternecido.

-Sin duda, os habéis terminado convirtiéndoos en una auténtica familia, ¿eh? – señaló el antiguo Rey satisfecho.

-¡Cállate, Rey idio-

La puya de Shuten quedó inconclusa por su sorpresa al ver que el cuerpo de Hiryuu se había vuelto semitransparente.

-¡Majestad! – exclamaron Guen y Abi preocupados, dándose cuenta de ello al mismo tiempo que el otro dragón.

-¡Oh! Parece que mi tiempo finalmente está por agotarse – señaló Hiryuu tranquilamente, mientras miraba su propia mano que casi se había desvanecido, y luego alzó la mirada con una expresión seria -. Lo siento, pero tenéis que tomar una decisión ya. ¿Aceptaréis esta oportunidad que os doy para permanecer junto a Zeno o seguiréis vuestro camino hacia los cielos junto conmigo? Toméis la decisión que toméis, será algo irreversible. Tenedlo en cuenta – les advirtió con tono grave.

Los tres dragones permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos mientras meditaban, cada uno perdido en sus propias dudas y preocupaciones, pero finalmente los tres adoptaron una expresión determinada y encararon a su Rey.

-Yo me quedo con Zeno – declaró Guen en primer lugar, pareciendo completamente convencido -. Aunque él no pueda verme u oírme, de ninguna manera puedo consentir que pase el resto de la eternidad solo.

-Sin importar lo que depare el futuro, nosotros estaremos a su lado – añadió Abi, mostrando también su conformidad.

-Como sus hermanos mayores tenemos que asumir la responsabilidad y vigilar a ese inútil para que no haga ninguna tontería, ¿no? Qué molestia – espetó Shuten con una expresión de fastidio y un exagerado tono sarcástico.

Sin embargo los otros dos dragones sabían que esa era la particular manera del dragón verde de mostrar su conformidad y preocupación por Zeno. Por eso le miraron agradecidos y asintieron conformes ante sus palabras. Shuten chasqueó la lengua exageradamente ante su gesto de camaradería, pero miró a Hiryuu determinado al igual que sus otros dos hermanos dragones.

Hiryuu por su parte sonrió orgulloso y conmovido.

-En ese caso, no queda nada más por hablar. Realizaré el hechizo y os enviaré junto a Zeno sin más dilación – declaró el dragón rojo a la vez que su expresión se tornaba en una de concentración y unía sus manos en posición de rezo. Un aura roja comenzó a rodear su cuerpo semitransparente.

-Gracias por concedernos esta oportunidad, alteza – le agradeció Abi con tono solemne en nombre de todos; mientras unas auras azul, blanca y verde comenzaban a rodear a los tres guerreros dragones respectivamente.

-Yo soy el que debería daros las gracias por sacrificaros para acompañar a Zeno en su vida inmortal. Os estoy realmente agradecido – les dijo el antiguo Rey con una sonrisa sincera, antes de que su expresión se ensombreciera -. Sé que no es justo. Me gustaría haber podido hacer algo más que esto, pero…

-Es suficiente, alteza – aseguró Guen interrumpiéndole -. Nosotros mejor que nadie sabemos lo que vos os habéis sacrificado por el bien de la humanidad y que siempre os esforzáis por hacer incluso más de lo que deberías. Ahora es nuestro turno – declaró determinado a la vez que le dirigía una amplia sonrisa -. Déjenos a Zeno a nosotros. Solo asegúrese de no tardar demasiado en volver junto a nosotros. Esta vez realmente puedo prometer que te estaremos esperando siempre, sin importar los años que pasen.

-¿Aunque te conviertas otra vez en un vejestorio? – inquirió Shuten burlón.

-¡No arruines el momento, Shuten bastardo! – le reprendió Guen cabreado y Abi le dirigió también una afilada mirada acusatoria.

-Oh, perdóname por arruinarte el conmovedor discurso esta vez – se disculpó con un claro tono sarcástico -. Solo es que ya me aburres. Te has vuelto aún más cursi con los años, vejestorio.

-¡¿A quién estás llamando vejestorio, idiota?! – espetó Guen, ahora obviamente azorado.

-Solo dejad ya las discusiones tontas, par de idiotas – se quejó Abi con una expresión reprobatoria -. ¿No os dais cuenta de que ya estamos muertos y somos solo fantasmas? Tener en cuenta nuestra edad ya no tiene sentido – bufó exasperado y luego añadió -. De solo pensar que me va a tocar estar quién sabe cuántos años aguantando vuestras estupideces… Ya estáis haciendo que me arrepienta de esta decisión – declaró, obviamente en broma por su sonrisa ladeada, aunque se aseguró de ocultarla con la manga de su traje para que no fuera visible.

-Déjate de bromas Abi, no tiene gracia – se quejó el dragón blanco en un ligero ataque de pánico -. No puedes abandonarnos.

-Exactamente, ya no puedes echarte atrás Abi-chan – concordó Shuten -. Aunque seas un cabeza de pájaro, no creo que pudiera soportar estar a solas con el jabalí y el idiota.

-¡¿A quién estás llamando cabeza de pájaro?!

-¡¿A quién estás llamando jabalí?!

Exclamaron los dragones blanco y azul a la vez cabreados.

Hiryuu se rió, disfrutando al poder volver a presenciar de cerca las divertidas interacciones entre sus guerreros dragones. En el fondo sabía que estaban actuando así a posta para hacer más fácil la despedida y aligerar la gravedad de la situación. Realmente se lo agradecía mucho. Por estas cosas amaba a sus lindos dragoncitos.

Durante la charla de los dragones las luces de colores que les rodeaban no hicieron más que aumentar en tamaño e intensidad. El hechizo ya estaba casi terminado.

-Ha llegado la hora de la despedida, mis queridos dragones – declaró Hiryuu con tono solemne -. Recordad que, aunque no pueda comunicarme con vosotros, siempre estaré pendiente de vosotros desde los cielos.

-Solo no tardes demasiado en volver, rey idiota – le exigió el dragón verde con expresión severa.

-Recuerda que ahora también tienes una familia aquí en la tierra – añadió Guen con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Te estaremos esperando – concordó Abi, también con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego advertirle -: No nos olvides.

-No lo haré – aseguró el antiguo Rey con una sonrisa brillante -. Nos volveremos a encontrar. Sin duda. Hasta entonces, adiós mis queridos dragones.

Después de esas palabras de despedida las luces de colores que les rodeaban se volvieron tan brillantes que cegaron a los tres guerreros dragones, obligándoles a cerrar los ojos a la vez que sentían como su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse. Las últimas palabras que pudieron escuchar antes de ser consumidos por las luces fueron:

-Os encargo a Zeno. Gracias por todo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.  
> Quería disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero entre unas cosas y otras este capítulo parecía no querer terminar de escribirse. El destino se volvió en mi contra el maldito. Pero por fin estoy de vuelta con este fanfic y no pienso parar hasta escribir unos cuántos capítulos más por lo menos. De hecho ya tengo un extra de mi fanfic complementario a este llamado “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO: CAPÍTULOS EXTRA” que tengo pensado publicar el miércoles o el jueves que viene a más tardar. Os animo a pasaros a leerlo cuando lo publique porque en este fanfic se pueden ver diversos sucesos desde el punto de vista de Zeno a los que hago alusión aquí, así que si os gusta este fanfic os puede resultar revelador e interesante dedicar un tiempo a leer estos extras para disfrutar plenamente de la historia desde todos los puntos de vista.  
> Ahora sí que me despido, me comprometo a subir pronto el siguiente capítulo esta vez, y mientras tanto os animo a estar al pendiente del resto de mis fanfics y traducciones. Por cierto, os adelanto que el sábado que viene por fin publicaré otro capítulo de “AMNESIA”, para poner los dientes largos a los que siguen este fanfic.  
> Nos vemos.


	10. Juntos

Guen, Abi y Shuten abrieron los ojos para encontrarse en medio de una llanura rocosa que estaba plagada de macabros y sangrientos cadáveres. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, coloreando el cielo y las distantes montañas de color escarlata. Se tomaron unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor y tratar de ubicarse, levemente desorientados.

Este era el mismo paisaje que les había mostrado el Rey Hiryuu antes. El mismo campo de batalla en el que había estado peleando su hermano. Zeno.

Cierto. Zeno. ¿Dónde estaba…

-¡Mi Rey! ¡Guen! ¡Abi! ¡Shuten! ¡No quiero esto! ¡No me dejéis solo!

El grito desgarrador había venido de su espalda, así que los tres dragones se giraron y quedaron conmocionados por lo que vieron.

Ahí, a un par de metros de distancia, estaba su hermano Zeno. Después de tantos años sin verle, por fin estaban frente a él. Sin embargo cualquier alegría que pudieran haber llegado a sentir por este hecho quedó sepultada por la angustia y la preocupación que les invadió al ver su estado.

Sus ropas estaban desgarradas por todas partes y manchadas de sangre. Había escamas doradas, igualmente manchadas de sangre, por toda la piel que quedaba visible, incluido su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Su expresión era una mueca de angustia y desesperación mientras permanecía arrodillado en el suelo en una posición descuidada. Parecía una persona completamente hundida y destrozada. Tan diferente del Zeno risueño y alegre de sus recuerdos. Así que no pudieron evitar sentirse conmocionados al verle así.

Aunque Hiryuu ya les había dado un adelanto de la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano, verlo de frente era mucho peor. Se sentía más real, y eso dolía como el demonio.

-¡Zeno! – exclamó Guen, sobreponiéndose el primero de su estado de shock para arrodillarse frente a al rubio y extender sus manos hacía él.

Quería tocarle, abrazarle para darle consuelo, sin embargo sus manos se volvieron translúcidas al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del dragón amarillo y simplemente le atravesaron.

Guen puso una expresión de sorpresa ante esto, al igual que los otros dos dragones, pero luego frunció el ceño y gruño de frustración para volver a intentar tocar a Zeno una y otra vez. Todas ellas sin éxito. Solo conseguía atravesarle y ni aún así el rubio mostró ninguna señal de percibirle.

-¡Oye! ¡Zeno! ¿Puedes oírme? – le llamó Guen a gritos, desesperado por hacerse notar -. Estoy aquí. Todos estamos aquí. No estás solo. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Oye, Zeno!

El llanto del dragón amarillo solo se intensificó mientras se encogía cada vez más sobre sí mismo. Como si sintiera que se estaba cayendo a pedazos e estuviera haciendo ese gesto en un intento por mantenerse entero mientras se aferraba fuertemente al medallón de dragón que colgaba de su cuello como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Nuevamente no mostraba ningún signo de haberle oído, de haberle percibido.

-¡Maldición! – espetó el dragón blanco cabreado a la vez que abandonaba sus inútiles intentos por hacerse notar para dar un fuerte puñetazo al suelo con su brazo de dragón.

Lo normal habría sido que el suelo se hubiera agrietado por el golpe o por lo menos se hubiera levantado una nube de polvo. Pero esto no ocurrió, el suelo tampoco parecía verse afectado por su tacto o sus golpes. Ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Qué patético.

El llanto de Zeno reverberaba en sus oídos. Él estaba ahí, justo a su lado, pero no parecía poder hacer nada para ayudarle. Eso le hacía sentirse tan frustrado y tan inútil.

-¡Maldición! – volvió a gritar Guen, cargando toda la impotencia que sentía en un nuevo puñetazo que dirigió contra el suelo, consiguiendo la misma falta de resultado.

La rabia que sentía aumentó y tuvo el estúpido impulso de volver a intentarlo, pero el tacto de la mano de Abi sobre su hombro le detuvo.

-Déjalo ya, Guen. Es inútil – le dijo con su habitual tono tranquilo, tratando de apaciguarle.

-Pero…

-Sabes que es inútil. El Rey Hiryuu ya nos advirtió que esto pasaría – le recordó, interrumpiéndole nuevamente -. Nada de lo que digamos o hagamos llegará a Zeno ni afectará a este mundo. Solo somos entes extraños, fantasmas del pasado que no deberían estar aquí, que ya no deberían existir en este plano de la realidad. ¿Lo entiendes?

Las palabras del dragón azul no pretendían ser crueles, solo señalar la verdad de la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero eso no evitaba que sus palabras fueran duras y difíciles de aceptar. El incesante llanto de Zeno tampoco ayudaba.

-¡Maldición! – volvió a espetar el dragón blanco, sin embargo esta vez se limitó a apretar los puños sobre sus rodillas -. ¡Maldición!

-Ya deja de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, Hakuryuu. No seas tan patético – le reprendió Shuten, con su habitual falta de delicadeza.

Guen giró bruscamente la cabeza cabreado, dispuesto a encararle y replicarle, pero el dragón verde ni siquiera estaba viendo en su dirección mientras parecía estar mirando fijamente el cadáver más cercano.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?! – inquirió furioso porque su compañero parecía estar ignorando el sufrimiento de su hermano menor para mirar un ensangrentado y casi irreconocible cadáver. ¿Tanto le gustaban al dragón verde las cosas macabras? Aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía de qué se extrañaba.

-Solo estoy verificando una cosa, idiota – le respondió rudamente.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Abi escéptico -. ¿Y qué quieres verificar exactamente?

-Algo que a vosotros también os gustará saber, par de idiotas. Así que callaos y dejadme concentrarme – espetó el dragón verde para luego arrodillarse junto al cuerpo caído y así poder mirarlo más de cerca.

-Sea lo que sea, dudo que nos interese saberlo – aseguró Guen con tono seco, aún mirándole con reprobación.

-Este idiota de Ouryuu se las daba de santo, pero al final ha resultado ser el más sanguinario de todos nosotros. Menuda escabechina. Ha ido directamente a por las partes vitales – farfulló Shuten, aún concentrado en su tarea, provocando que los otros dos guerreros dragones sufrieran un escalofrío.

A pesar de todo, todavía tenían problemas para asimilar que el grotesco panorama que les rodeaba hubiera sido obra de su hermano menor. Si no lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos, de ninguna manera lo habrían creído.

-Entonces, ¿eso es lo que estás comprobando? ¿Quieres saber si el poder de Ouryuu es más destructivo que el tuyo? ¿Estás celoso? – inquirió Abi con tono ácido.

Sin embargo el dragón verde le ignoró, volviendo a incorporarse para mirar a su alrededor. Al parecer ya había comprobado lo que quería.

-Me lo imaginaba. Yo ya había visto esto antes – aseguró Shuten, aún mirando hacia la distancia con expresión seria.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Guen mirándole fijamente al igual que el dragón azul, ahora ambos estaban realmente interesados.

-Fue hace años, cuando aún vagaba solo por ahí – su mirada se iluminó durante un momento, como si estuviera recordando unos muy buenos tiempos con anhelo, pero al instante después recuperó su seriedad -. Me enteré de que iba a haber una batalla en la frontera, y como me aburría decidí dejarme caer por ahí.

-¿Volviste a ir a un campo de batalla? ¿Qué habría pasado si alguien te hubiera reconocido, insensato? – le reprendió el dragón blanco claramente contrariado.

-¡Cállate! – espetó Shuten dirigiéndole una mirada rebelde -. No tenía intención de dejarme notar, solo quería estirar un poco los músculos. Extrañaba la adrenalina que solo puede ofrecer una auténtica batalla. Además, no tiene sentido que hagas un berrinche por ello porque de todos modos llegué tarde a la fiesta.

-La batalla ya había concluido cuando llegaste – intervino Abi, como si quisiera corroborar que había entendido bien lo que había querido decir su compañero.

-Así es – le confirmó el dragón verde con un bufido de contrariedad -. Cuando vi al ejército enemigo desde lejos me pareció que aún estaban en movimiento, pero tarde un rato en llegar a ellos porque el último tramo fui caminando de forma normal para no hacerme notar – explicó a la vez que le dirigía una mirada a Guen que decía claramente “¿Ves como no soy tan estúpido, idiota?”. El dragón blanco bufó en respuesta y Shuten sonrió levemente en gesto de victoria para luego continuar hablando -: Pero cuando llegué, para mi gran sorpresa y desilusión solo quedaba un campo lleno de cadáveres, al igual que ahora – declaró a la vez que volvía a mirar a su alrededor.

-Es algo normal que un campo de batalla esté lleno de cadáveres una vez que concluye la lucha, las bajas de soldados son algo inevitable – señaló Abi, dándole a entender que no sabía a dónde quería llegar con eso.

-Sí, ciertamente eso era algo normal – concordó el dragón verde, pero luego añadió -: Lo que no era normal era que los cadáveres fueran todos del mismo bando.

-¿Qué? – inquirió Guen, claramente desconcertado.

-Exactamente lo que te he dicho – le respondió Shuten rudamente -. Todos los muertos eran del ejército enemigo. No había ni un solo soldado que llevara los símbolos de Kouka. Ni siquiera alguna bandera abandonada con nuestro escudo.

-¿Cómo es eso po-

La pregunta de Abi quedó inconclusa porque de repente se dio cuenta él solo de la respuesta, abriendo ampliamente los ojos por la realización a la vez que se giraba para corroborar sus sospechas mirando los incontables cadáveres que había a su alrededor. Efectivamente eran todos enemigos, no había ningún emblema de Kouka a la vista. Guen también pareció darse cuenta en ese momento porque palideció notoriamente por la impresión y puso una expresión de incredulidad.

-¿No querrás decir qué… - comenzó Guen, sin encontrar el valor para concluir la pregunta.

-Exactamente – le respondió el dragón verde de todos modos, dando por hecho por sus reacciones que habían llegado a la conclusión acertada -. Lo he corroborado al examinar este cadáver – indicó a la vez que bajaba la mirada de nuevo hacia él con una mueca de desagrado -. En ese entonces también lo hice, porque como os podéis imaginar la situación me pareció de lo más extraña. Esos cuerpos tenían este mismo tipo de lesiones, por un momento pensé que era como si Hakuryuu y yo hubiéramos estado presentes allí repartiendo patadas y puñetazos con nuestra fuerza sobrehumana. Sin embargo sabía que eso era imposible, y tampoco le di muchas vueltas al asunto en ese momento porque tenía que irme rápido de allí para no llamar la atención. Al final solo pensé que estaban utilizando una nueva arma en nuestros ejércitos o algo así. Pero ahora que veo esto, está bastante claro lo que realmente pasó en ese campo de batalla – concluyó, dejando a sus compañeros en un estupefacto silencio, solo roto por el aún presente llanto de Zeno.

-Entonces en ese entonces, Zeno ya… - habló Abi, rompiendo el silencio.

-Obviamente tuvo que ser él – reiteró Shuten en confirmación.

-¡Tú, Ryokuryuu bastardo! – espetó Guen cabreado, saliendo finalmente de su estupefacción para levantarse, acercarse al dragón verde y luego agarrarle bruscamente del cuello de la ropa de forma claramente amenazante. Shuten gruñó oscamente en respuesta, pero no se resistió a su agarre -. ¡¿Por qué no me contaste lo que habías visto en ese entonces?!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que te cabrearas como un loco como ahora? – inquirió Shuten con el mismo tono ácido.

-¡Podríamos haberlo investigado, podríamos haber descubierto la verdad sobre Zeno antes de-

-¡No habría cambiado nada! – aseguró el dragón verde con tono cortante -. ¿Cómo íbamos a haber averiguado que había sido obra del idiota? ¿Realmente se te habría pasado por la cabeza en aquel entonces que el inútil de Ouryuu pudiera haber hecho algo así?

-¡Pero tú podrías haberte dado cuenta en ese momento! – le echo en cara nuevamente, apretando aún más el agarre sobre su cuello y zarandeándole bruscamente -. Según nos has dicho, cuando llegaste la batalla acababa de terminar. Si Zeno estuvo ahí, aún debía estar cerca. Debiste sentir su presencia. ¡¿Cómo pudiste pasar por alto la presencia de tu hermano menor, grandísimo idiota?!

-¡Y yo qué sé! ¡A mí no me preguntes! Yo no recuerdo haberle sentido cerca en ese entonces – se defendió con tono osco.

-¡Eso es porque eres un bastardo que siempre está renegando de sus hermanos! – declaró Guen a voz en grito a la vez que alzaba su puño de dragón amenazando con golpearle -. ¡Tú maldito-

-¡Ya basta! – intervino Abi con tono autoritario, acercándose para poner una mano en el hombro de cada uno de sus hermanos -. Suelta a Ryokuryuu, Hakuryuu. Retrocede.

-¡Este bastardo se merece que-

-¡He dicho que ya es suficiente! – espetó Abi, dirigiéndole una afilada mirada severa -. Si esto sigue así me vas a obligar a utilizar mi poder en ti para paralizarte. Solo detente a pensar por un momento. ¿De verdad crees que a Zeno le gustaría que nos peleáramos así por su causa? -. Guen gruñó y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, esa fue suficiente respuesta -. Entonces hazme caso y retrocede. Que nos pelemos ahora no va a servir de nada. El pasado no puede cambiarse.

Guen volvió a gruñir disconforme, pero aún así soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre Shuten y retrocedió unos pasos, volviendo a maldecir en voz baja.

El dragón verde se llevó una mano al cuello donde le había estado agarrando, y por un momento temió que ahora fuera él el que aprovechara para abalanzarse sobre él y pagarle con el mismo trato. La verdad era que tratándose del dragón verde no le habría extrañado, es más se lo esperaba. Pero para su desconcierto Shuten se limitó a apartar la mirada y maldecir también en voz baja.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el dragón verde, aunque le había replicado, en ningún momento se había resistido a su brusco trato. Eso era extraño. No recordaba ninguna vez que el vengativo guerrero dragón no le hubiera pagado con la misma moneda sin pensárselo dos veces cuando habían peleado. Sin embargo esta vez… Tal vez él también se sentía culpable por ello, aunque nunca fuera a reconocerlo por su habitual terquedad.

-Además. Si buscamos culpables por guardarse información, entonces yo también tengo parte de culpa – admitió Abi con pesar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Guen con tono neutro, obligándose a mantener la calma. Shuten también fijó su atención en el dragón azul.

-Tenía pensado contároslo – comenzó a explicar Abi, sintiéndose obviamente apesadumbrado e inquieto -. Pero me parecía que era un tema un poco delicado para escribirlo en una carta, y después de instalarme en la aldea de Seiryuu no tuve oportunidad de volver a ir a verte en persona así que-

-Déjate de pamplinas y ve al grano de una vez, Abi-chan – espetó el dragón verde, dándole a entender que se le estaba agotando la escasa paciencia que tenía, y ciertamente al dragón blanco también.

-Después de visitar la aldea de Hakuryuu por última vez, cuando me dirigía de vuelta a la aldea en la que vivía la que luego se convertiría en mi esposa, por un momento creí sentir algo extraño. Por eso me quité la venda de los ojos y fue entonces cuando lo vi -. El dragón azul hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar -. Vi a Zeno.

-¿Te llegaste a encontrar con Zeno y no me dijiste nada? – inquirió Guen conmocionado y contrariado.

-No, no es así. No me llegué a reunir con él, solo le vi en la distancia – aclaró Abi, haciendo un gesto apaciguador con las manos -. Me planteé la posibilidad de ir a su encuentro, pero estaba casi en el límite de mi visión e iba montando a caballo, así que concluí que era inútil ni siquiera intentar alcanzarle.

-Sí, lo entiendo – le excusó Guen, aunque en realidad era evidente que no estaba del todo conforme con su proceder por su ceño fruncido -. ¿Dónde le viste exactamente? ¿Iba acompañado de alguien más?

-Le vi aproximadamente a mitad de camino entre tu aldea y la mía. No le acompañaba nadie, cosa que me extraño bastante en su momento. Tratándose del Gran Sacerdote de Kouka debería haber ido con una escolta. Pero Zeno iba solo y vestido con ropa humilde, como si tratara de no llamar la atención, o más bien ir de incógnito seguramente.

-¿Qué se supone que hacía solo en medio de la nada? – preguntó el dragón blanco cabreado -. Podrían haberle asaltado para robarle o algo peor.

-Bueno, visto lo visto yo habría estado más preocupado por los asaltantes que por el idiota – declaró Shuten volviendo a mirar de soslayo el cadáver más cercano -. Ya hemos comprobado que podría haberse defendido perfectamente él solito.

-Ese no es el problema, idiota – le espetó Guen cabreado -. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan-

-No empecemos otra vez – le interrumpió Abi tajante -. Basta de discusiones, ¿acaso no tenéis interés por saber el resto?

-¿Hay más? – cuestionó Guen, girándose para mirarle curioso.

-Solo escúpelo de una vez, cabeza de pájaro – espetó Shuten por su parte, pero el dragón azul hizo caso omiso a su pulla para seguir hablando.

-La verdad es que, de toda la situación, lo que más me extrañó fue el hecho de que apenas pudiera percibir la cercanía de Ouryuu.

-¿Qué? – inquirió el dragón blanco desconcertado y Shuten frunció aún más el ceño.

-Debería haberle sentido claramente ya que estaba dentro del alcance de mi vista – siguió explicando Abi pacientemente -. Pero la verdad es que fue casi un impulso instintivo lo que me llevó a mirar en su dirección. El aura de Ouryuu estaba borrosa en el plano mental, de modo que me daba la impresión de que estaba más lejos de mí de lo que realmente estaba. Era como si estuviera tratando de ocultar su auténtica posición.

-¿Insinúas que el idiota puede alterar su aura de forma premeditada? ¿Siquiera es eso posible? – inquirió Shuten escéptico.

-Eso es lo que percibí en ese entonces, y también explicaría por qué tú no le sentiste cerca de ese campo de batalla en aquella ocasión – declaró Abi convencido -. En ese entonces yo no le di mucha importancia al aura difuminada que percibí de él. Pero ahora estoy seguro de que Zeno aprendió a hacer eso para engañarnos y que no fuéramos conscientes de sus auténticas acciones o movimientos.

-¡Maldita sea! – espetó Guen cabreado apretando fuertemente los puños -. ¿Tanto deseaba mantenernos en la ignorancia? Y pensar que llegó incluso hasta el extremo de aprender a manipular su propia aura… ¿Desde cuándo habrá sido capaz de hacerlo?

-¿Acaso eso importa ya? – preguntó el dragón verde alzando una ceja -. Lo cierto es que el idiota jugó a las escondidas con nosotros y nos dejamos engañar como una panda de peleles. Eso es lo que ganamos por confiar demasiado en nuestra “conexión de hermanos” – añadió con un claro tono sarcástico, ganándose una mirada afilada de los otros dos dragones -. Aunque la verdad es que es increíble que alguien tan cabeza hueca como él lograra embaucarnos así. Si hubiera sabido que era posible alterar nuestra propia presencia, yo también habría comenzado a hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo para evadirme un poco. Saber que siempre eráis consciente de mi posición era tan agobiante.

-Dudo que alterar las auras sea algo que se pueda aprender a hacer tan fácilmente – señaló Abi -. Seguramente a Zeno le ayudara la desarrollada conciencia que tiene del plano espiritual, gracias a haber podido a hablar con los dioses desde niño.

-Tal vez, no me extrañaría – reconoció Shuten encogiéndose de hombros -. Ese idiota era un desastre a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa importante, pero luego de repente demostraba tener habilidad para alguna tontería. Pero ese inútil podría haber mostrado consideración hacia su “hermano mayor” y haberme enseñado a hacerlo también. Qué desperdicio – se quejó con un bufido.

-De todos modos es cierto que todo eso ya da igual ahora – intervino Guen con tono sombrío -. Si tan solo nos hubiéramos reunido al menos una vez los tres juntos antes de nuestra muerte, podríamos haber compartido la información que teníamos y deducir la verdad sobre Zeno. Pero ahora ya dan igual las posibilidades que podríamos haber tenido o lo que podría haber cambiado de haber actuado de forma diferente. Porque la realidad es que ahora ya no podemos hacer nada, estamos impotentes – declaró girándose para mirar abatido a Zeno, que aún estaba encogido en el suelo sollozando desesperadamente.

Guen hizo una mueca de dolor ante la visión, al igual que los otros dos dragones, luego se acercó lentamente al rubio para volver a arrodillarse en frente de él. Acercó su mano humana hacia su cabellera dorada, haciendo un amago de intentar tocarle, pero su mano volvió a volverse transparente ante el contacto, atravesándole.

El dragón blanco hizo una mueca de contrariedad, pero también de resignación, a la vez que dejaba caer su mano y la apretaba formando un puño. Los otros dos dragones también se acercaron para quedar de pie detrás del arrodillado Guen, en un mudo gesto de apoyo, compartiendo también su impotencia por la situación.

-¿Por qué nos negaste la posibilidad de ayudarte a sobrellevar tu dolor, Zeno? ¿Por qué nos apartaste de tu lado? ¿Por qué nos mentiste? – preguntó el dragón blanco con tono abatido, a pesar de ser consciente de que no obtendría respuesta, que sus palabras ni siquiera llegarían a los oídos del dragón amarillo, y luego suspiró pesadamente -. Debiste actuar como un buen hermano menor y relegar más en nosotros. No tendrías por qué haber pasado por todo esto solo, idiota.

De nuevo la única respuesta que recibió Guen fueron los constantes sollozos de Zeno.

Los tres guerreros dragones permanecieron en esa posición durante horas, sin apartar la mirada del dragón amarillo, aún cuando el sol ya había desaparecido por completo del horizonte para dar paso a un oscuro cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas. Se mantuvieron firmes en su posición viendo a su derrumbado hermano menor llorar desconsolado, porque en realidad era lo único que podían hacer por él.

Solo podían mirarle y acompañarle en su dolor. Aunque Zeno no pudiera darse cuenta del hecho de que aún estaban a su lado. De que a partir de ahora estarían junto a él durante todo lo que durara su eterna vida inmortal.

Ouryuu Zeno ya no volvería a estar solo, tendría a tres almas velando por él a sus espaldas. Ellos jamás le dejarían atrás, no otra vez. Así que, si algún día volvían al cielo, lo harían los cuatro juntos como la familia que eran. Estarían juntos eternamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo no os haya resultado demasiado aburrido. Puede haber sido algo repetitivo, pero quería que Guen, Abi y Shuten pusieran en común las pequeñas cosas que habían averiguado cuando aún estaban vivos que les podrían haber llevado a la verdad de Zeno y que en su momento no le habían dado tanta importancia.  
> Al principio tenía pensado otro título para este capítulo, pero finalmente lo cambié por “Juntos” porque quería marcar el contraste de que, a pesar de que desde la perspectiva de los tres dragones muertos todos estén finalmente juntos de nuevo, en realidad Zeno ni siquiera es consciente de ello en medio de su desesperación. Zeno siente que le han dejado solo (como muestro en mi extra “Solo” del fanfic “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO: CAPÍTULOS EXTRA”), cuando en realidad están todos a su lado sin que él lo sepa. Es tan trágico y cruel TToTT  
> En fin, espero que os guste el rumbo que va a ir tomando el fanfic a partir de ahora. Los tres dragones fantasmas seguirán descubriendo más cosas sobre lo que ha experimentado Zeno en los veinte años que no estuvieron junto a él. También mostraré bastantes detalles de mi propia cosecha sobre lo que le irá pasando al dragón amarillo a partir de ahora, por ejemplo sobre las circunstancias en las que abandonó el castillo, porque lo que Kusanagi-sensei nos mostró en el manga sobre el pasado de Zeno simplemente no fue suficiente para mí (tengo muchas ideas jejeje). Solo espero que os guste la versión que os voy a mostrar sobre cómo pudieron ocurrir los hechos.  
> Por último adelantaros que el sábado que viene, si nada me lo impide, publicaré un nuevo capítulo de “AMNESIA”.  
> Nos vemos.


	11. Emprendiendo camino

Cuando el sol comenzó a alzarse al amanecer el llanto de Zeno ya había cesado.

El dragón amarillo aún permanecía arrodillado descuidadamente en el suelo, el azul de sus ojos era opaco y sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas secas. Pero parecía mirar embelesado los tonos dorados y rojizos del amanecer, finalmente recuperando algo de calma.

Después de unos minutos más mirando el amanecer, Zeno se puso de pie trabajosamente y comenzó a caminar.

-Ya era hora de que moviera el culo – espetó Shuten con una expresión de molestia -. Me estaba quedando oxidado de tanto esperar.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no te vas un rato por ahí a “estirar tus piernas”? – inquirió Abi con un tono sarcástico y afilado -. Preferiblemente lo suficientemente lejos como para quedar fuera de mi vista.

Shuten, sorprendentemente, había permanecido en un respetuoso silencio durante todo el tiempo que Zeno había estado llorando desesperado, pero al parecer su plazo de tregua terminó junto con el llanto del rubio, porque desde entonces no había parado de insistir en que se aburría y quería largarse ya de allí. Los otros dos dragones le habían soportado lo mejor que habían podido, pero su paciencia también se estaba agotando ya.

-¡Cállate! Haré lo que me dé la gana, cabeza de pájaro – declaró el dragón verde con un hosco gruñido, pero a pesar de sus rudas palabras comenzó a caminar junto con los otros dos dragones para seguir de cerca los pasos del dragón amarillo.

Sus dos compañeros le miraron de reojo, con una puya en la punta de la lengua, pero al final ambos apartaron la mirada y suspiraron resignados. No merecía la pena reprender al dragón verde por su terquedad natural negando sus propios sentimientos. Era obvio que también estaba muy preocupado por la situación, pero se empeñaba en intentar ocultarlo con su forzada actitud malhumorada.

Zeno detuvo sus pasos, y los otros tres también lo hicieron quedando a un par de metros de distancia detrás de su espalda. El dragón amarillo estaba mirando fijamente hacia el suelo, y los otros tres se asomaron detrás de él, curiosos por saber qué era lo que atrapaba la atención de su hermano menor.

Los tres parpadearon con diferentes niveles de sorpresa al reconocer el objeto que estaba tirado en el suelo manchado de sangre.

-Es la espada de Hiryuu – señaló Guen con incredulidad.

La verdad era que ninguno de ellos había esperado volver a verla.

Zeno se agachó para agarrarla por la empuñadura, mientras los otros seguían mirando anonadados, y se esmeró en limpiar los restos de sangre que tenía el acero de la afilada hoja con lo que quedaba de su propia ropa destrozada. Luego el dragón amarillo se detuvo a mirar el reflejo de sus ojos azules en la prístina hoja de acero, los cuales estaban cargados de pesar, antes de envainar la espada en la vaina que colgaba de su cintura y luego volvió a empezar a caminar de forma lenta y mecánica arrastrando los pies.

Los otros tres dragones salieron de su estupefacción para apresurarse en seguirle.

-¿Qué hace el inútil con la espada del Rey idiota? – inquirió Shuten hoscamente, reflejando también los pensamientos de los otros dos, si pasaban por alto las puyas.

-Creía que esa espada estaba guardada en las profundidades del santuario de Hiryuu, junto con varias de sus otras pertenencias para su conservación – señaló Guen meditabundo.

-Zeno ahora es el Gran Sacerdote de Kouka, supongo que se habrá servido de ese título para adquirirla – razonó Abi.

-Pero aún así no puedo imaginarme a ninguno de esos fanáticos de Hiryuu consintiendo que este el idiota se lleve por ahí semejante “reliquia” para guerrear – habló Shuten sarcástico.

-¿Y quién se lo va a impedir? – cuestionó Abi, como si se tratara de una obviedad -. Él ahora mismo es la máxima autoridad de todos los santuarios, incluido el de Hiryuu, al cual seguramente tendrán acceso muy pocas personas.

-¿Insinúas que se la ha podido llevar a espaldas de todos? – le preguntó Guen, claramente contrariado y reacio a la idea.

-¿Realmente te sorprendería tanto después de todo lo que hemos descubierto sobre él? – inquirió el dragón azul alzando una ceja.

Guen soltó un leve gruñido de molestia a la vez que apartaba la mirada, pero no lo negó.

-Todo esto es tan hilarante – señaló Shuten con una pequeña carcajada -. Al final el santo de Ouryuu ha terminado siendo un mentiroso, un guerrero sanguinario y ahora también un saqueador de santuarios. ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente?

-¡Deja de calumniar a tu hermano menor, Ryokuryuu! – le reprendió el dragón blanco cabreado.

-¿Calumniar? ¿Acaso algo de lo que estoy diciendo no es cierto? – inquirió con una mirada afilada que le desafiaba a rebatirle, y a su pesar Guen solo pudo volver a gruñir frustrado en respuesta.

Los pasos de Zeno volvieron a detenerse y ellos dejaron su conversación para mirar a qué se debía la pausa esta vez.

Justo delante del dragón amarillo había un caballo tirado en el suelo con varias flechas clavadas en su lomo, obviamente estaba muerto.

Zeno se quedó mirando al animal caído durante unos segundos con los hombros caídos y el rostro totalmente inexpresivo, pero poco después se arrodillo en el suelo a su lado para comenzar a rebuscar en la bolsa de viaje que tenía colgada el caballo y sacar de ella varios objetos, entre ellos una muda de ropa.

-Este debía ser su caballo – señaló Abi mientras el rubio comenzaba a quitarse los harapos ensangrentados que llevaba y se ponía la ropa limpia -. Estas flechas perdidas del ejército enemigo debieron alcanzarlo.

-¿Seguro que era suyo? – inquirió Shuten escéptico.

-¿Acaso no tienes ojos en la cara, Ryokuryuu? – inquirió el dragón blanco rudamente -. Claramente lo que está sacando de la bolsa son pertenencias suyas.

-Es solo qué… - comenzó a decir Shuten, como si no supera como explicarse -. ¿No es extraña su falta de reacción? Quiero decir, recuerdo perfectamente esa vez que el caballo del idiota murió en medio de una refriega en el campo de batalla por culpa de su incompetencia y él se pasó días llorando por las esquinas por ello. Sin embargo ahora…

-¿Le estás acusando de ser insensible? – le preguntó Guen claramente cabreado -. ¡Se ha pasado toda la noche llorando por tu maldita muerte, bastardo!

-Más bien habrá sido por la tuya, idiota – le replicó el dragón verde rudamente.

-¡Ya basta! – les cortó Abi lanzándoles una mirada afilada de advertencia. No estaba dispuesto a aguantar otra de sus estúpidas discusiones -. Lo único que le pasa a Zeno es que ya no le quedan más lágrimas que derramar, lo cual no me extraña – declaró para luego apartar la mirada abatido a la vez que apretaba los puños -. Yo conozco perfectamente esa sensación, así que no te atrevas a echárselo en cara – le advirtió, haciendo referencia claramente al tiempo que se pasó llorando desconsolado en el santuario del Rey Hiryuu después de su secuestro.

-Esa no era mi intención, cerebro de pájaro – se defendió Shuten, pero también apartó la mirada sintiéndose ahora obviamente culpable por sus anteriores palabras -. De cualquier forma, está claro que ayer no era su día si no sobrevivió ni su caballo – añadió.

Los otros dos dragones le dirigieron una mirada de contrariedad, con una réplica en la punta de la lengua, pero finalmente solo suspiraron pesadamente sin decir nada. Después de conocer al dragón verde durante tantos años, sabían que no había sido su intención ser rudo con su comentario. De hecho era todo lo contrario, seguramente hubiera sido su particular forma de mostrarse considerado. Pero, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan bruto al elegir sus palabras?

Los tres vieron como Zeno se volvía a colocar la espada de Hiryuu colgada en la cintura y luego la ocultaba con la capa de viaje que se había puesto. Su aspecto era completamente diferente al desaliñado que había presentado minutos antes. Ahora con esa ropa humilde parecía un inofensivo campesino cualquiera, en vez de un guerrero dragón que terminaba de aniquilar él solo a un ejército entero. Ahora era más fácil reconocer en él al Zeno que habían conocido años atrás, aunque sus ojos siguieran pareciendo vacíos y su expresión fuera apática.

El dragón amarillo comenzó a caminar otra vez, abandonando el cadáver de su caballo sin mirar atrás, mientras oteaba los alrededores como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo este idiota ahora? – inquirió Shuten soltando un bufido hastiado, pero aún así comenzando a caminar también para seguirle de cerca junto a los otros dos dragones.

-Obviamente estará buscando algún otro medio de transporte – declaró Guen, como si se tratara de algo obvio -. Si esta cerca de la frontera, tardaría días en volver al castillo Hiryuu a pie.

-Seguramente espere encontrar algún caballo abandonado por el ejército enemigo – señaló Abi, oteando también el horizonte con sus ojos de dragón -. Pero no veo ninguno.

-Eso será porque nuestro “querido hermanito” no habrá dejado a ninguno vivo en medio de su “pataleta” – declaró el dragón verde con tono sarcástico.

-Ahora no es momento para tus bromas de mal gusto, Ryokuryuu – le reprendió Guen molesto -. Zeno no es de los que irían matando sin necesidad.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – le cuestionó Shuten claramente escéptico.

Guen tenía una puya en la punta de la lengua, pero fue interrumpido por Abi.

-No veo ningún caballo muerto aparte del de Zeno. Seguramente habrán huido de aquí ahuyentados, si es que había alguno – señaló el dragón azul.

-¿Lo ves? – inquirió el dragón blanco, claramente satisfecho y retándole a rebatir.

Shuten bufó molesto, pero no hizo ningún comentario más.

Finalmente Zeno pareció rendirse en sus intentos de buscar un caballo porque volvió a detenerse.

-Genial, ¿y ahora qué? – espetó Shuten, claramente hastiado.

-Pues tendremos que volver a pie – declaró Guen, como si se tratara de algo obvio.

-Eso sí que no. De ninguna manera iré todo el camino hasta el castillo al paso de tortuga del inútil – declaró el dragón verde con tono intransigente -. Me adelantaré, ya nos veremos allí – añadió haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano y girándose para ponerse en posición de dar un gran salto.

-No te atrevas a dejarnos aquí tirados, bastardo egoísta – le reprendió Guen cabreado a la vez que agarraba al dragón verde fuertemente de un brazo, dándole a entender claramente que no iba a permitirle saltar -. Seguiremos todos juntos.

Shuten abrió la boca para replicar.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – inquirió Abi, cortando su discusión y haciendo que volvieran a prestar atención a su hermano menor.

Zeno se había agachado y estaba desatándose los zapatos para luego quitárselos y subirse la pernera del pantalón hasta la rodilla.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – habló Guen claramente desconcertado, repitiendo inconscientemente la pregunta que ya había hecho el dragón azul.

-Quién sabe lo que tendrá ese idiota en la cabeza – intervino el dragón verde con tono despreocupado -. A lo mejor ahora le gusta andar descalzo por alguna extraña penitencia sacerdotal. He oído hablar de algunos monjes fanáticos que…

Pero la explicación de Shuten quedó inconclusa por la sorpresa que sintió al ver a Zeno desenvainar la espada de Hiryuu repentinamente para posar la afilada hoja sobre su propia pierna derecha justo debajo de la rodilla desnuda. Guen y Abi también jadearon estupefactos, pero ya temiéndose lo que su hermano menor estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡No Zeno! ¡Espera! – gritó Guen alterado a la vez que se lanzaba para intentar arrebatarle la espada al rubio en un acto reflejo, pero nuevamente solo consiguió atravesarle.

El dragón amarillo por su parte, completamente ajeno de la conmoción que estaba provocando, solo respiró hondo una vez antes de hacerse un profundo corte en la pierna que en seguida comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Eso había tenido que doler como el demonio, pero, aparte de un pequeño jadeo y el ligero temblor de la mano con la que empuñaba la espada, el dragón inmortal apenas se inmuto.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué coño está haciendo ahora este idiota?! – espetó Shuten cabreado, pero también obviamente preocupado -. ¿Acaso ha desarrollado un macabro gusto por auto-mutilarse?

Ninguno de los otros dos dragones consiguieron salir de su estupefacción para responderle antes de que el sangrado de la pierna de Zeno se detuviera y esta comenzara a blindarse de escamas doradas que brillaban fuertemente con la luz del amanecer, dejándoles sin habla. Ya las habían visto antes y Hiryuu les había contado que esto formaba parte del poder de Ouryuu, pero ver como surgían en directo era algo completamente distinto. Era una visión mágica ver como su piel se cubría lentamente de un tono dorado tan inmaculado como el oro, pero a la vez era algo perturbador.

Mientras los tres dragones pensaban eso la pierna de Zeno se cubrió totalmente de escamas de la rodilla hasta los dedos de los pies y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con su otra pierna tan tranquilamente como antes. Era obvio por su actitud que no era la primera vez que hacía algo similar para forzar la activación de su poder, y ese simple pensamiento provocó que los tres mudos espectadores se sintieran enfermos. La grotesca visión del charco de sangre que no hacía más que aumentar a los pies de su hermano menor tampoco ayudaba.

Finalmente el proceso terminó, y el rubio se alejó unos pasos del charco de sangre para volver a ponerse los zapatos y bajarse las perneras del pantalón, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿A qué había venido eso?

-Jamás pensé que alguna vez fuera a desear tanto darle una buena tunda a Zeno – declaró el dragón blanco apretando fuertemente su mano de dragón en frente de él para formar un puño, claramente esforzándose por contener su enojo. Aunque en realidad eso era solo una vía de escape para su impotencia y frustración.

-Lo mismo digo – concordó Shuten, apretando fuertemente los dientes con el ceño fruncido.

Abi también abrió la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente no dijo nada al ver que Zeno comenzaba inesperadamente a correr.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, sintieron como si una fuerza invisible tirara fuertemente de ellos y también comenzaron a moverse rápidamente detrás de él. Los tres jadearon sorprendidos por la impresión y miraron estupefactos como el paisaje a su alrededor se movía a toda velocidad mientras ellos parecían estarse desplazando contra su voluntad.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! – atinó a preguntar Shuten desconcertado a la vez que bajaba la mirada para asegurarse de que sus piernas no se estaban moviendo a pesar de que el suelo parecía estarse moviendo bajo sus pies.

El dragón verde gruñó molesto y contrariado y se esforzó por tratar detenerse en el sitio tercamente. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, la fuerza invisible que estaba tirando de él no se lo permitió, de hecho ni siquiera acertaba a tocar el suelo con los pies porque parecía estar flotando unos centímetros por encima de él.

-¿Qué está pasando? – inquirió Guen, que también había intentado resistirse de esa fuerza invisible en medio de su desconcierto sin éxito.

-Al parecer hay un límite en la distancia que nos podemos separar de Zeno, o más bien del medallón – razonó Abi con tono neutro.

Guen y Shuten giraron la cabeza para preguntarle cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, pero por mucho que miraron a su alrededor no vieron al dragón azul por ninguna parte, solo a Zeno corriendo unos cinco o seis metros por delante de ellos.

-Abi, ¿dónde estás? – preguntó Guen preocupado. Tratando de mantener la calma y no entrar en pánico.

-No pongáis esas caras de susto. Estoy aquí, par de idiotas – les habló nuevamente Abi y los dos alzaron la cabeza porque la voz parecía venir por encima de ellos.

Tanto el dragón blanco como el dragón verde quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que su compañero estaba flotando en el aire varios metros por encima de ellos.

-Abi, tú… - comenzó a hablar Guen, claramente anonadado.

-Parece que la distancia límite es entre cinco y seis metros, incluso de altura. Es como si hubiera una cúpula invisible a nuestro alrededor originada desde el medallón – señaló Abi tranquilamente, como si el hecho de que estuviera flotando en el aire fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta ahí arriba? – inquirió Guen, aún desconcertado.

-Flotando, obviamente. Si somos fantasmas es normal que podamos flotar, ¿no? – le respondió el dragón azul arqueando una ceja como si se tratara de algo obvio.

-¿En qué te basas para decir que es algo normal, cerebro de pájaro? ¿Acaso además de hablar con pájaros puedes comunicarte con fantasmas y ellos te lo han contado? – le cuestionó Shuten sarcástico.

Abi frunció el ceño contrariado por sus palabras.

-De todos modos, dinos cómo lo has hecho – le pidió Guen, interrumpiendo la puya ácida que el dragón azul ya tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Solo me he concentrado en ello y mi cuerpo se ha movido por sí solo – le explicó Abi para luego volver a bajar flotando hasta quedar justo por encima de la cabeza de Zeno como demostración -. ¿Ves? – le preguntó como si fuera de lo más sencillo.

Guen frunció el ceño y se esforzó en concentrarse e imitar a su hermano, pocos segundos después su cuerpo pareció responder a sus deseos y comenzó a desplazarse flotando lentamente hacia delante, acercándose a Zeno y Abi.

-Exactamente así – le alabo el dragón azul, asintiendo conforme, y Guen sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Sí, exactamente así se mueven las tortugas y los caracoles – habló Shuten con una sonrisa burlona -. A ese paso me va a dar tiempo a morirme otra vez antes de que llegues a ninguna parte.

-¡Cállate! – espetó el dragón blanco girándose hacia él para señalarle acusadoramente -. No es tan fácil como parece.

-Pues parece que Abi-chan no tiene ningún problema con ello – la sonrisa burlona del dragón verde se amplió -. Aunque eso también puede ser porque fue pájaro en su anterior vida, después de todo aún conserva su pequeño cerebro de pájaro.

Abi le dirigió una mirada afilada, claramente enojado, pero en vez de devolverle la puya se limito a decir:

-¿Por qué no pruebas a hacerlo tú en vez de hablar tanto? ¿O es que acaso crees que vas a ser tan malo en esto como eligiendo tu vocabulario? – le preguntó con tono ácido.

-¿A quién te crees que le estás hablando, Abi-chan? Estás frente al gran Ryokuryuu-sama – declaró sacando pecho exageradamente de forma orgullosa -. Llevo surcando los cielos desde hace años gracias a mi pierna de dragón. Esto es pan comido para mí.

-Entonces, demuéstralo – le retó Guen alzando una ceja, el cual ya había conseguido levitar la mitad de la distancia que les separaba de Zeno.

-Solo mira y aprende del maestro – habló el dragón verde con una pose chulesca y completamente confiado, para luego poner una expresión de concentración.

Sus dos compañeros dragones se le quedaron mirando expectantes durante unos segundos en los que no pasó nada, no pareció moverse ni un centímetro del sitio. Shuten frunció el ceño claramente contrariado y apretó los puños a sus costados. Los otros dos dragones no pudieron evitar soltar una risita y estaban a punto de burlarse de él cuando de repente el dragón verde salió despedido, casi como si acabara de saltar con su pierna de dragón, y chocó tan fuertemente contra el muro invisible que les impedía alejarse demasiado que los otros dos dragones jurarían que hasta ellos mismos sintieron el impacto en sus propias carnes.

-¡Maldición! – espetó el dragón verde sobándose la cabeza con una expresión de dolor y cabreo, aún flotando unos metros sobre el suelo -. ¡¿De qué coño está hecha esta mierda?! – gritó a la vez que le daba un puñetazo rabioso al techo invisible -. Ni siquiera esa vez cuando choque de cabeza contra la muralla del castillo recuerdo que me doliera tanto. ¡Maldita mierda!

Los otros dos dragones parpadearon repetidamente, aún sorprendidos por el repentino desarrollo de los acontecimientos mientras escuchaban la rabieta de su compañero, pero finalmente estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Silencio! – espetó Shuten completamente cabreado y dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina -. ¡No tiene ni puta gracia! ¡¿Me oís?! ¡Ni puta gracia! ¡Así que dejad de reíros como un par de idiotas de una vez u os mataré!

-Te recuerdo que ya estamos muertos, Ryokuryuu – le dijo Abi, que había conseguido calmar un poco su risa, pero Guen aún seguía haciéndolo escandalosamente.

-¡Pues entonces os mataré por segunda vez! – declaró totalmente convencido, provocando que la risa del dragón blanco se intensificara y se doblara sobre sí mismo agarrándose su estómago.

-¡He dicho que te calles! ¡Maldito seas Hakuryuu! – gritó Shuten pareciendo cada vez más cabreado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no bajas aquí y me cierras la boca a la fuerza? – le retó Guen con una sonrisa ladeada -. Si es que eres capaz de hacerlo sin chocar tu gran cabezota contra el suelo, claro.

-Haré que te tragues tus palabras una por una, Hakuryuu – le juró el dragón verde con una mirada asesina, para al instante después lanzarse contra él a toda velocidad.

El dragón blanco se las arregló para esquivarle por los pelos y Shuten no chocó contra el suelo porque lo atravesó y desapareció bajo tierra. Los otros dos dragones quedaron boquiabiertos por este hecho, pero no les dio tiempo a decir nada ni a preocuparse antes de que la figura semitransparente del dragón verde volviera a emerger a toda velocidad desde el suelo y volviera a intentar dar caza a Guen como si nada. El dragón blanco no pudo hacer nada más que concentrarse en esquivar sus impulsivas envestidas, sonriendo divertido sin poder evitarlo. El dragón verde seguía gritando cabreado, pero estaba claro que también estaba disfrutando de la persecución.

Abi no pudo evitar pensar que parecían dos críos jugando al pilla pilla, si pasaba por alto el hecho de que estaban levitando sobrenaturalmente y desapareciendo varias veces bajo el suelo como si en vez de tierra solida se tratara de aire. Pero el dragón azul decidió pasar por alto lo bizarra que era la situación y dejarles “jugar” tranquilamente para que “descargaran tensiones”, y se limitó a suspirar resignado y cambiar su atención a Zeno que seguía corriendo debajo de él porque aún estaba levitando sobre su cabeza.

Ahora que se detenía a fijarse en ello, la velocidad a la que estaba corriendo el rubio era completamente sobrehumana. Dejaban los árboles y rocas que encontraban a su paso atrás aún más rápido de que si fueran montando a caballo. Sin duda el poder que habían adquirido sus piernas al cubrirse de escamas era increíble, sus zancadas parecían ser de varios metros de largo, pero sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó como el dragón amarillo se había autolesionado para liberar ese poder.

El dragón azul sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a dejar de lado esos macabros pensamientos, para otear la lejanía con sus ojos. Ya creía saber más o menos la zona en la que se encontraban. Estaban a una distancia considerable del castillo, pero como no tenía forma de estimar exactamente la velocidad a la que iban ni de confirmar si realmente el dragón amarillo se dirigía al castillo como sospechaba, no sabía cuánto tardarían. Aunque estimaba que serían al menos unas cuantas horas de viaje.

Abi suspiró pesadamente y miró de reojo a los otros dos dragones que seguían persiguiéndose entre ellos. La verdad era que parecía que en los últimos minutos habían mejorado bastante en su habilidad de levitar a voluntad, pero aún seguían siendo bastante torpes y chocaron varias veces con el muro invisible.

Bueno, podría seguir su ejemplo y ponerse a trabajar en su técnica de levitación también. Después de todo esos dos no parecía que se fueran a detener pronto y no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer hasta que llegaran a su destino.

-¡Te tengo!

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele bastardo! ¡Utilizar tu garra de dragón es trampa!

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? No recuerdo que hayamos puesto ninguna norma para esto.

-Así que esas tenemos, “hermano”. En ese caso yo tampoco me contendré.

-¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Dónde está tu honor?

-No hay normas, ¿recuerdas?

-Bastardo.

Abi volvió a suspirar resignado y decidió que era mejor que se quedara quieto en el sitio, al menos por ahora, y dedicarse a contemplar el paisaje flotando al lado Zeno. Sin duda eso parecía mucho más seguro y menos estresante que lidiar con ese par de idiotas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciertamente pretendía que llegaran a su destino ya en este capítulo. Pero al final me he liado escribiendo tonterías entre los guerreros dragones, porque hacía falta un poco de comedia de este grupo de idiotas después de tanto drama, y se me ha salido un poco de las manos XD  
> Como habréis podido comprobar ahora el ritmo del fanfic está bastante lento, y seguramente continuará así durante unos cuantos capítulos más. Porque ahora es cuando los dragones fantasmas irán averiguando más y más cosas de lo que implica su actual condición incorpórea y también descubrirán muchas cosas nuevas sobre Zeno y lo que ha estado haciendo en los últimos años. Creo que esto es importante para el futuro desarrollo del fanfic, por eso me estoy tomando tiempo en ello, pero luego podrán venir saltos temporales de meses, años o incluso siglos según me convenga, así que no creáis que la trama va a seguir para siempre con este ritmo pausado.  
> Por último deciros que el próximo sábado, si nada me lo impide, publicaré capítulo nuevo de “AMNESIA”, así que estad pendientes los que sigáis también este fanfic. A lo largo de la semana que viene también publicaré el último capítulo de “TORTURA” y un nuevo capítulo de “Lluvia de amaneceres”. También os adelanto que el próximo capítulo de “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO” no va a ser publicado hasta febrero. ¿Por qué? Pues porque he decidido que enero se lo voy a dedicar a Shin-ah, porque es su cumpleaños, y también publicaré algunos fanfics relacionados con el último OVA de Zeno, así que el resto de mis proyectos quedaran en pausa durante el próximo mes.   
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


	12. Castillo Hiryuu

Zeno detuvo su carrera en la cima de una colina desde la que se veía el castillo Hiryuu. Los tres fantasmas que le acompañaban se asomaron por detrás de su espalda para apreciar las vistas.

Era una visión tan nostálgica. Habían pasado más de veinte años desde la última vez que lo vieron. Se sintieron realmente conmovidos por todos los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, del tiempo que habían vivido ahí felizmente todos juntos, sobre todo de cuando Hiryuu aun vivía.

-Ya era hora de que llegáramos – espetó Shuten con un exagerado gesto de hastío.

Guen y Abi fruncieron el ceño molestos. El dragón verde siempre se las tenía que arreglar para arruinar los buenos momentos con sus comentarios.

-No te quejes, Shuten. Tampoco hemos tardado tanto – le reprendió Guen.

-Apenas es mediodía – señaló Abi, alzando la mirada hacia el sol que estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo -. Han sido solo unas pocas horas, dudo que ni siquiera tú pudieras haber hecho este recorrido en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Cállate cabeza de pájaro! – exclamó el dragón verde, pareciendo ofendido -. No sabes lo que dices. Yo podría haberlo hecho incluso más rápido. Te lo habría demostrado si esta maldita cosa invisible no me impidiera alejarme del inútil.

-Puede que seas algo más rápido – le concedió Guen -. Pero dudo que pudieras haberlo hecho sin ni siquiera detenerte a descansar como lo ha hecho Zeno.

-Eso es mentira. El idiota se ha detenido varias veces – recalcó Shuten.

-Pero solo porque se le había agotado el tiempo de su poder de Ouryuu y necesitaba activarlo otra vez – le recordó Abi, esforzándose por no rememorar cómo lo había hecho el rubio exactamente. No había sido nada agradable -. Pero volvió a emprender camino justo después y en ningún momento ha parecido sentirse fatigado.

-Ventajas del poder de Ouryuu, supongo – añadió el dragón blanco con un ligero tono ácido -. Desde luego a Zeno nunca parecía faltarle la energía, aunque aparentemente fuera débil.

Shuten iba a protestar porque ambos se hubieran aliado para contradecirle, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad Zeno volvió a emprender su carrera colina abajo, aunque esta vez a una velocidad más moderada.

Pronto llegó a las inmediaciones del poblado que había comenzado a construirse en las faldas de la colina sobre la que se alzaba el castillo Hiryuu, ya incluso desde los tiempos en los que el antiguo dios dragón aún caminaba por el mundo de los vivos.

Zeno se aseguró de colocarse bien la capucha de su capa de viaje para ocultar lo más posible su llamativa melena dorada y su rostro, a la vez que aminoraba el paso y comenzaba a mezclarse con el resto de gente, principalmente comerciantes por sus fachas, que avanzaban por el camino principal que llevaba al portón del poblado.

-Este gran portón es nuevo, ¿no? – inquirió Abi mientras analizaba la enorme estructura con la mirada, la cual parecía estar vigilada por dos guardias que observaban distraídamente a los transeúntes que pasaban.

Por la actitud de los guardias se deducía que los altercados no eran frecuentes, pero confirmaron aún más lo laxa que era la vigilancia cuando su hermano rubio pudo pasar por el portón, con su aspecto encapuchado y claramente sospechoso, sin que nadie ni siquiera se detuviera a fijarse en él detenidamente.

-Par de inútiles – espetó Shuten, mirando a los dos despreocupados guardias con desagrado y dándole a uno de ellos una patada con su pierna de dragón en la espalda cuando pasaron por su lado sin siquiera dudarlo, pero como era de esperar su ataque simplemente le atravesó. El dragón verde bufó claramente molesto -. ¿Qué se suponen que hacen solamente estando aquí de pie con cara de tontos? Se merecerían una buena tunda, por incompetentes.

-Cálmate, Shuten – le reprendió el dragón azul, a pesar de que también tenía un mohín de contrariedad -. No merece la pena que te alteres si no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-Abi tiene razón – concordó Guen para luego añadir -: Además, tampoco podrían detenerse a registrar a todo el mundo. Por las horas que son y el tránsito de gente que hay todavía se puede deducir que pasan por aquí cientos de personas al día. Seria de locos tener una vigilancia exhaustiva a las horas del mercado. No podrían reunir suficientes hombres para llevarlo a cabo sin que se formara un atasco en la entrada, y aunque pudieran hacerlo sería contraproducente para el comercio de la zona.

-Tonterías – espetó Shuten tercamente -. No hay motivos válidos para justificar semejante inutilidad.

-Seguro que en las entradas del castillo la vigilancia será mucho más rigurosa – señaló Abi, buscando claramente apaciguar a su compañero, pero éste se limitó a volver a bufar disconforme.

Mientras hablaban Zeno había avanzando entre la ruidosa y animada muchedumbre, con tanto sigilo que la gente ni siquiera parecía percatarse de su presencia, y luego se coló por un callejón menos transitado para comenzar a zigzaguear por estrechos callejones por los que casi no pasaba gente.

-Creo que esta zona todavía no estaba construida cuando nosotros vivíamos aquí – habló Guen distraídamente mientras miraba atentamente a su alrededor -. Sin duda las cosas han cambiado mucho durante nuestra ausencia.

-Para peor – declaró el dragón verde totalmente convencido, claramente aún contrariado por los guardias de antes.

Los otros dos dragones suspiraron pesadamente, pero decidieron que no merecía la pena discutir en este momento con su terco hermano y lo dejaron pasar.

-De todos modos, ¿a dónde se dirige Zeno exactamente? – cuestionó Abi, haciendo uso de sus ojos de dragón para examinar mejor la zona, pero no encontró nada que llamara su atención aparte de más y más viviendas.

-Desde luego no a la entrada principal del castillo – aseguró el dragón blanco frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Qué estará planeando ahora?

-Es imposible averiguar lo que este inútil tiene en la cabeza – declaró Shuten convencido -. Bueno, aparte de aire. Estoy seguro de que principalmente está llena de aire, después de todo es un cabeza hueca.

-Ya basta Shuten – le reprendió Guen, harto de oír tantos insultos hacia su hermano de menor de boca de su bruto compañero -. Ya nos ha quedado claro que tú tampoco tienes ninguna idea al respecto.

El dragón verde volvió a bufar molesto, pero por lo menos dejó de hablar, cosa que los otros dos agradecieron.

Finalmente las viviendas se terminaron y llegaron a la zona que estaba justo a las faldas de la colina del castillo. Zeno comenzó a caminar por la zona mirando fijamente los arbustos y las rocas dispersas como si estuviera en busca de algo.

-Espera un momento – habló Abi con una repentina expresión de revelación -. No será que…

No le dio tiempo a concluir su frase antes de que sus sospechas no dichas se confirmaran cuando el rubio apartó un frondoso arbusto para dejar a la vista una trampilla de madera que permanecía hábilmente oculta en el suelo.

-Va a utilizar los pasadizos – señaló Guen sorprendido porque ya casi que se había olvidado de su existencia.

Hiryuu había mandado construir diferentes pasadizos camuflados en la estructura del castillo por si eran necesarios como rutas de escape o para algún otro menester. El antiguo Rey se había asegurado de hacérselo saber a sus cuatro guerreros dragones, pero ellos tres tampoco le habían prestado mucha atención en su momento, ya que habían creído que construir esos pasadizos era un poco paranoico. ¿Quién sería tan loco como para asaltar un castillo con dragones custodiándolo?

Sin embargo su hermano menor sí que parecía estar sacándoles provecho, porque tenía la llave que habría el candado que cerraba el pasadizo y luego caminó confiadamente por los laberinticos pasillos subterráneos alumbrándose con una antorcha que había estado convenientemente colocada en la entrada.

El rubio giró en cada esquina sin detenerse a pensárselo ni por un segundo, a pesar de las numerosas bifurcaciones y que todos los pasillos fueran prácticamente iguales, construidos así de forma premeditada para confundir a los posibles intrusos. Por su actitud quedaba claro que hacía uso de este pasadizo a menudo.

-Es impresionante – exclamó Abi boquiabierto mientras examinaba el trazado de los pasadizos gracias a que sus ojos de dragón podía ver a través de las rocas -. La estructura y distribución de los túneles forman un auténtico laberinto. Incluso a mí, con mis ojos de dragón, me resultaría complicado desentrañarlo sin haber visto antes el plano completo de los mismos.

-Lo que es impresionante es que el idiota haya podido memorizar la ruta tan bien como para poder andar por aquí tan confiadamente. No me extrañaría que se terminara perdiendo aquí abajo – señaló el dragón verde burlón.

-Ya deja de cuestionar la inteligencia nuestro hermano menor, Shuten – le reprendió Guen, mostrándole su garra de dragón apretada en un puño de forma amenazante, para luego añadir burlonamente -: Además, Zeno siempre ha sido superior a ti en lo que a inteligencia se refiere, así que, si le consideras idiota a él, tú eres aún peor.

-¿Qué has dicho? – inquirió el dragón verde cabreado.

A partir de ahí comenzó otra discusión tonta entre los dragones verde y blanco. Abi se limitó a suspirar pesadamente e ignorarles para seguir estudiando la distribución del laberinto para intentar averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían, pero era muy complicado. Si no fuera por sus ojos de dragón ya ni siquiera sabría si estaban caminando hacia el norte o hacia el sur. Todo estaba especialmente construido para hacerte perder la noción de tu posición. Sin duda el arquitecto que lo diseñó había hecho un gran trabajo.

Después de por lo menos veinte minutos de recorrido, finalmente comenzaron a acercarse al final del trayecto.

-Ya dejad de discutir, par de tontos. Estamos a punto de llegar – espetó Abi alzando la voz para interrumpir al dragón verde en mitad de una patada que estaba a punto de impactar contra el costado de Guen.

En medio de su discusión ambos dragones habían terminado envueltos en una batalla campal, como era habitual en ellos, pero por lo menos le obedecieron a la primera y dejaron su disputa de lado como si nada para mirar a su alrededor curiosos.

-¿Estás seguro, Abi-chan? Porque a mí este pasillo me parece exactamente igual que los otros. ¿No te estará fallando la vista con la edad? – le preguntó Shuten burlón.

Abi frunció el ceño molesto y le lanzó una mirada afilada que amenazaba con paralizar a su compañero dragón.

-Mi vista está perfectamente. Después de mi muerte he recuperado completamente el poder de Seiryuu que había ido perdiendo según crecía mi hijo. Al igual que vosotros, supongo – señaló con un tono ácido que no dejaba lugar a réplicas, aunque los otros dos tampoco tenían nada más que añadir porque lo que había dicho era cierto.

Sus poderes habían vuelto a ellos en todo su esplendor tras su muerte. Se sentían tan fuertes como en sus primeros años como guerreros dragones, y sin duda el aspecto joven que habían adoptado en sus formas de fantasma no hacían más que corroborar este hecho.

Zeno llegó a lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida y miró fijamente el muro de piedra que impedía que siguiera avanzando mientras lo alumbraba con la antorcha desde diferentes ángulos.

-Lo que decía, el idiota se ha perdido – declaró Shuten convencido con un bufido de hastío.

-Siempre tan impaciente – se quejó Abi suspirando pesadamente -. Solo cállate y espera un momento.

Efectivamente poco después Zeno acercó una mano al muro de piedra y presionó una de las numerosas rocas que lo componían. Está se hundió con un chasquido, como si se tratara de un interruptor, y el muro de piedra se desplazó ligeramente para dejar pasar una franja vertical de luz solar al pasadizo.

-¿Decías? – le preguntó Abi al dragón verde, alzando una ceja burlón.

Shuten bufó y apartó la mirada, pero no le replicó. Guen por su parte soltó una leve risita, siempre disfrutaba cuando ponían a su terco hermano en su sitio.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, Hakuryuu? – le preguntó el dragón verde con tono despectivo y lanzándole una mirada afilada.

-De nada, de nada – reiteró el dragón blanco haciendo un gesto apaciguador, pero aún tenía una sonrisa en los labios y Shuten hizo un mohín de molestia que dejaba claro que no le creía ni una palabra.

Sin embargo la inminente discusión no pasó a mayores, porque mientras hablaban Zeno había colocado su antorcha en un soporte que había en la pared del pasadizo y había salido fuera de él después de asomarse por la raja que había abierto para comprobar que no había nadie cerca que pudiera verle.

Zeno había cerrado la pared corredera que servía de puerta para el pasadizo detrás de su espalda nada más salir, claramente sin reparar en que aún tenían que pasar aquellos que le seguían. Los tres dragones fantasmas parpadearon sorprendidos al verse envueltos por la oscuridad, y después de una leve vacilación avanzaron hacia delate para traspasar la pared que tenían frente a ellos como si nada, saliendo también al exterior. Aun se sentían incómodos por su naturaleza incorpórea, pero debían reconocer que era práctica en estos casos.

A su vista quedó uno de los pasillos interiores del castillo Hiryuu y frente a ellos había uno de sus frondosos y bien cuidados jardines, pero a pesar de haberse pasado años viviendo en el castillo sus alrededores no les resultaban familiares.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos? – preguntó el dragón verde frunciendo el ceño contrariado en medio de su confusión.

-Nos encontramos cerca del santuario de Hiryuu – habló Abi que seguía valiéndose de sus ojos de dragón para examinar su entorno -. Solo que aparentemente han hecho muchas reformas y cambios en la decoración, puede que sea obra de la nueva reina. Y nosotros tampoco frecuentábamos mucho esta parte del castillo hasta que…

El dragón azul dejó la frase inconclusa con una mueca de pesar, pero los otros dos sabían de sobra lo que quería decir. No tenían por costumbre visitar el santuario hasta que falleció Hiryuu.

-Es de esperar que hayan cambiado las cosas. Después de todo han pasado más de veinte años desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí – señaló Guen, tratando de aligerar el ambiente sombrío que se había creado entre ellos.

-Cierto – concordó Shuten, aunque parecía tener su atención centrada en otra cosa porque en seguida añadió -: Pero, ¿se puede saber qué hace este idiota jugando todavía a ser ninja? – inquirió señalándole con tono de molestia.

Los otros dos dragones se giraron para mirar a su hermano menor. Habían estado siendo arrastrados por la fuerza invisible que les ataba a él sin ni siquiera darse cuenta mientras el dragón amarillo avanzaba sigilosamente por el pasillo. Seguía con la capucha colocada de modo que le ocultara el pelo y la mayor parte del rostro y se deslizaba silenciosamente por las sombras mientras lanzaba constantemente miradas a su alrededor. Claramente estaba intentando pasar desapercibido, o más bien que nadie se percatara de su presencia directamente.

-¿Desde cuándo Zeno tiene que colarse a hurtadillas en el castillo? – inquirió Abi confundido -. ¿Acaso no se supone que vive aquí?

-A lo mejor le echaron a patadas por inútil y ahora tiene que colarse como un vulgar ladrón – sugirió Shuten burlón.

-Ya deja de decir barbaridades, Shuten – le reprendió el dragón blanco molesto -. Yo aún tenía informantes dentro del castillo, y me consta que Zeno sigue siendo el Gran Sacerdote del castillo Hiryuu.

-A menos que el idiota utilizara otro de sus truquitos para mantener engañado a tu contacto – señaló Shuten.

-Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué demonios querría ocultarnos algo así? – inquirió Guen escéptico.

-¿Tal vez por el mismo motivo por el que nos embaucó con todas sus otras mentiras y medias verdades? – le devolvió la pregunta sarcástico, ante lo cual el dragón blanco se quedó sin argumentos y solo pudo morderse la lengua y gruñir molesto.

En ese momento Zeno finalmente pareció llegar a su destino porque se apresuró en abrir una puerta con llave y luego entró dentro para volver a cerrarla inmediatamente detrás de él tras echar un último vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le había visto.

Los tres dragones fantasmas volvieron a atravesar la pared para seguirle y se encontraron dentro de una habitación de tamaño medio. Tenía pocos muebles, entre ellos una cama, un escritorio, un pequeño tocador con espejo y un armario; y estos eran sencillos y humildes. De hecho, a parte los muebles, la habitación parecía bastante vacía e impersonal. No había ningún tipo de adorno o decoración a la vista, desde luego nada ostentoso; solo había algunos objetos prácticos repartidos descuidadamente por ahí, como documentos y plumas sobre el escritorio, algunos productos de aseo en el tocador y ciertamente poco más.

Mientras los tres examinaban la austera habitación, Zeno avanzó hasta el fondo de la sala, quitándose la capucha de su capa de viaje y luego descolgándose la espada con su vaina que llevaba en la cintura.

El dragón amarillo se quedó mirando el arma con sus ojos azules llenos de pesar durante unos segundos y luego colgó la espada en unos ganchos que había como soporte en la pared. Miró el objeto solo durante un par de segundos más, para después alejarse en dirección al armario y abrirlo.

Los tres dragones se asomaron al armario por detrás de su espalda curiosos. En la parte superior del interior del mueble había un perchero del que había colgado una única percha con una ostentosa túnica sacerdotal. Sin duda esa era la ropa que portaba Zeno cuando ostentaba su cargo, pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió a los dragones y les hizo parpadear confundidos. En la parte baja del armario se podían ver números conjuntos de ropa cuidadosamente doblados, que eran exactamente iguales a la ropa humilde que le dragón amarillo llevaba puesta ahora. Debía haber por lo menos veinte conjuntos iguales.

-¿Qué demonios? – espetó Shuten, siendo el primero en reaccionar -. ¿Por qué tantos? ¿Acaso ahora se dedica a vender ropa en su tiempo libre?

-Ciertamente es extraño – concordó Abi pensativo -. No recuerdo que Zeno fuera tan específico en sus gustos de ropa. Es cierto que yo le regañaba en su día porque casi siempre tenía puesta la misma ropa humilde, apenas cambiaba de estilo, pero era obvio que era siempre el mismo conjunto con lo desgastado que estaba. Él insistía en que no necesitaba más ropa, que con tener un par de conjuntos tenía suficiente. Con su nuevo cargo puede que se haya visto obligado a cuidar más de su aspecto, pero tantos iguales…

-La respuesta a este misterio es obvia. ¿Acaso no lo veis? – inquirió Guen con el ánimo sombrío y los otros dos dragones se giraron para mirarle curiosos -. Tiene esta ropa aquí reservada para sus salidas al campo de batalla. Con su estilo de lucha, dejándose herir para activar su poder, seguramente la mayor parte de las veces su ropa quede inservible después de un solo uso. Solo recordad el estado en el que se encontraba cuando nos unimos a él después de la batalla, era un auténtico desastre.

Los otros dos dragones hicieron una mueca de desagrado ante el recuerdo, pero no le rebatieron ni añadieron nada más. Era obvio que el dragón blanco había dado con la respuesta correcta y ciertamente preferían no darle más vueltas al asunto. No era un tema agradable.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Zeno se había cambiado de ropa para ponerse la ostentosa túnica de sacerdote. Una vez que terminó se quedó ahí de pie durante unos segundos, como si estuviera dudoso sobre qué debería hacer a continuación, y finalmente retrocedió hacia su cama para sentarse en ella y quedarse ahí quieto con la mirada gacha y pareciendo completamente derrotado y deprimido.

Por un momento los otros dragones temieron que fuera a ponerse a llorar otra vez, pero no fue así. Aunque sus ojos azules estaban apagados y cargados de pesar no derramaron ni una sola lágrima. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada ni hizo ningún movimiento, solo permanecieron mirando al deprimido Zeno compartiendo parte de su abatimiento.

-¿Acaso piensa volver a quedarse sentado en el sitio durante quién sabe cuántas horas? Creía que el idiota por lo menos ya había superado esta fase. Es tan inútil – habló finalmente Shuten con hastío sin poder contenerse.

-Cierra tu bocaza, Shuten, o juro que te volveré a matar – le advirtió Guen con una mirada amenazante.

Gracias a los cielos el dragón verde le hizo caso y guardó silencio después de soltar un último bufido de molestia apartando la mirada.

Abi por su parte se entretuvo en analizar más detenidamente la habitación en la que se encontraban, ojeando los documentos que había sobre el escritorio, incluso los que estaban tapados por tener otros papeles encima gracias a sus ojos de dragón, y luego echó una última ojeada al tocador casi vacío y al armario lleno de numerosos conjuntos iguales. Un sentimiento frío y desagradable se agarró a su pecho, sin saber muy bien por qué, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba hablando:

-Se supone que esta habitación es de Zeno, pero no lo parece – habló el dragón azul en un susurro, como si necesitara poner sus pensamientos en palabras para desentrañar lo que sentía más que por pretender ser escuchado. Pero sus dos compañeros alcanzaron a oírle en medio del silencio que les rodeaba y le miraron curiosos, aceptando gustosos la distracción.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Guen -. Es cierto que ahora está en una habitación distinta a la que tenía antes, menos grande y lujosa, pero seguramente será porque por su cargo de sacerdote necesite estar cerca del santuario y tampoco estaría muy bien visto que él viviera en el lujo.

-No se trata de eso. Sabes que los lujos nunca fueron del agrado de Zeno, más bien le hacía sentirse incómodo verse rodeado de ellos. Yo me refiero a… – Abi hizo una pausa, como si tuviera problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y finalmente preguntó -: ¿Vosotros llegasteis a entrar en los aposentos privados de Zeno cuando aún vivíamos en el castillo?

-¿Para qué se supone que querría hacer eso? – espetó Shuten arqueando una ceja sarcástico -. El inútil y yo nunca nos llevamos lo suficientemente bien como para que quisiera pasar más tiempo del necesario con su molesta presencia entusiasta y brillante. Me habría estallado la cabeza.

Abi le lanzó una mirada afilada contrariado por sus rudas palabras, pero no se molestó en decirle nada.

-Alguna vez – admitió Guen por su parte, después de un momento de consideración, decidiendo también hacer oídos sordos de lo que dijo su compañero.

-Yo sí que estuve allí bastantes veces. Después de todo, alguien tenía que ir a llamarle la atención cuando descuidaba sus obligaciones por su habitual actitud despreocupada. También pude verla numerosas veces cuando aún tenía problemas para controlar mis ojos de dragón y atravesaba las paredes con la mirada sin pretenderlo al estar en habitaciones contiguas – reconoció Abi con un leve sonrojo, claramente azorado por su admisión. Shuten sonrió ladinamente, dispuesto a sacar provecho de la nueva información para burlarse, pero el dragón azul siguió hablando antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo -. Por todo eso recuerdo claramente que, aunque sus aposentos tenían una decoración modesta y humilde, a pesar de todo parecía tan colorida y brillante. Tenía numerosos detalles y toques personales por todas partes. Dibujos infantiles colgados en las paredes, piedras de de diferentes colores, varias plantas y muchas más cosas que aparentemente eran inútiles objetos sin valor. Seguramente todas esas cosas fueran regalos que le hacían la gente pobre de las cercanías a las que él ayudaba, y seguramente guardaría todos esos trastos como si se trataran de tesoros. Yo varias veces le reprendí por tener sus aposentos como si se trataran de un trastero, pero él solo sonreía tontamente y le quitaba importancia al asunto. Recuerdo todo eso con tanta claridad, pero ahora…

Abi miró una vez más a su alrededor, hacia la habitación impersonal y falta de color, con obvio pesar.

-Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir – le dijo Guen, dándole a entender que no necesitaba decir más, compartiendo su mirada abatida, pero poco después añadió -: A lo mejor es porque por sus obligaciones no puede pasar mucho tiempo en sus aposentos, o incluso puede que ahora no le consientan tener semejante desorden porque deba mantener una buena imagen.

-Puede ser – le concedió el dragón azul, pero todos ellos sabían que todo eso eran escusas.

Sin duda su hermano menor había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vieron, en todos los aspectos, y cada nueva cosa que descubrían no hacía más que aumentar la certeza de que el cambio había sido para peor.

Zeno ya no parecía ser la persona animada y risueña que ellos recordaban, los años solo parecían haber contribuido a apagar el brillo y la calidez que transmitía y siempre le habían hecho tan especial. Ciertamente ya no sabían si podían decir que le conocían.

De repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación, sobresaltando a los tres fantasmas que salieron de sus pensamientos y se giraron hacia ella.

-Gran Sacerdote, ¿está usted aquí? – se escuchó una voz desde el exterior.

Zeno, que de primeras parecía no haber reaccionado a los golpes, alzó la mirada al oír la voz y miró la puerta indeciso, claramente dudoso sobre si debería responder o no.

-¿Quién es, Abi-chan? – preguntó Shuten.

-Es un hombre alto y de mediana edad – comenzó a explicar el dragón azul valiéndose de sus ojos de dragón para ver a través de la puerta -. Tiene una corona en su cabeza, así que debe ser el actual rey.

-¿Yak-shi? – inquirió Guen, sorprendido pero también un poco ilusionado.

No le habían vuelto a ver en persona desde que se marcharon del castillo, y entonces aún no era más que un niño. Sin duda ahora debía de ser todo un hombre.

 -Por favor, respóndame Gran Sacerdote – volvió a hablar el rey desde fuera, claramente preocupado por su tono de voz -. Sé que está ahí. Un sirviente me ha hecho saber que ha oído movimientos en su alcoba. ¿Me permite entrar?

Ante sus palabras el rubio suspiró pesadamente y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su regazo, claramente resignado.

-No soy nadie para impediros entrar si ese es vuestro deseo, alteza – habló Zeno, lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyera desde fuera, para luego añadir -: La puerta está abierta.

Inmediatamente después la puerta se abrió y el hombre entró apresuradamente volviendo a cerrar a sus espaldas, casi como si temiera que el rubio cambiara de opinión.

Los tres dragones fantasmas se detuvieron en fijarse en el aspecto y porte del recién llegado, tratando de relacionarla con la imagen del niño llorón e inseguro que habían dejado en el castillo veinte años atrás. Sin duda los años habían hecho maravillas en él, se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho.

Sin embargo los tres dragones no tuvieron mucho tiempo para perderse en esos pensamientos, porque poco después de entrar Yak-shi comenzó a hablar.

-Estaba preocupado por usted, Gran Sacerdote. Me hicieron saber que no se había presentado para la ceremonia que estaba programada para esta mañana y que no conseguían dar con usted.

Zeno alzó la mirada para encararle, y fue entonces cuando el rey pareció darse cuenta de lo deprimido y abatido que se encontraba el dragón amarillo sin necesidad de que éste dijera nada.

Yak-shi pareció un poco sorprendido e impactado de primeras, pero en seguida se recuperó adoptando una expresión seria y también de ligera preocupación.

-¿Qué os ha pasado, Gran Sacerdote?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente me he decidido por el rumbo más largo que me había planteado para este fanfic. Así que, además de relatar los detalles de la vida de Zeno que ya conocemos, trataré de llenar los espacios en blanco con mis propias ideas y teorías sobre lo que pudo pasar o me gustaría que hubiera pasado.  
> Este capítulo ha sido un poco monótono y con poca actividad, pero en los próximos se vienen cosas muy movidas y reveladoras, os lo aseguro, y los dragones originales descubrirán muchas cosas sobre el tipo de vida que lleva ahora Zeno y lo que ha estado haciendo en los 20 años que han pasado desde que ellos se marcharon.  
> En cuanto a mis futuras actualizaciones, por ahora solo os puedo prometer que subiré el siguiente capítulo de “Los días borrachos reducen las inhibiciones” el próximo viernes. En esta semana ya concluiré todos mis exámenes, así que espero poder volver a recuperar el ritmo para publicar cosas más seguido pronto, pero por ahora no quiero “pillarme los dedos” prometiendo ninguna actualización más por si acaso hasta que recupere un poco de normalidad.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
